Stigmata
by Sally-Anny Ravenclaw
Summary: Autorizada TRADUCCION.HarryDraco Harry no es el señor Tenebroso, asi que no puede estar con el hijo de un mortifago. esta es la primera vez que el Niño que Vivio pide algo y no puede tenerlo, asi que toma los asuntos en sus propias manos.Dark Harry.
1. Prologo

STIGMATA

Escrito por:

Rio The Inferiorbeing

Traducido Por

Sally-Annie Ravenclaw

Disclaimer: Obviamente esto no es mío... ni de la autora del fic. Todo pertenece a JKR y al resto de empresas afiliadas. Después de todo este un sitio de fan fictions.

Disclaimer secundario de la autora: Debido a la naturaleza de este fic (no me atrevo a decir más por razones de spoilers) tiene que haber/habrá flashbacks a eventos que ocurrieron en HBP. Aunque normalmente me aleja tímidamente de esta citación y/o consulta del trabajo original, es muy necesario dado, de nuevo, a la naturaleza del fic. HBP no es mío en ninguna forma, y nombraré al final de cada capítulo las paginas que consulte y/o cite. No estoy, en ninguna forma, rescribiendo o tomando crédito por HBP; en todo caso, si estoy manipulando sus eventos para acomodar al fic.

**Prólogo: Sinceros susurros**

El solitario ocupante de la habitación levantó lentamente la vista cuando la puerta de barrotes se abrió con un chirrido. Así como lo había hecho durante la pasada semana, su voz ronca y seca pronunció sólo una oración. Una pregunta.

" ¿Dónde está Draco?"

Y, por primera vez en una semana, el director de Aurores Ron Weasley le contestó.

" Malfoy esta en Azkaban, esperando su ejecución, como lo estarás tú si no respondes nuestras preguntas, Harry."

" No tienes derecho a cuestionarme" el chico moreno le susurró furiosamente al pelirrojo.

" Harry, por favor ¡Coopera con nosotros! ¡Déjanos ayudarte! Sé que este no eres tu; ¡Anda Harry!" Ron vio con desesperación a su amigo, una hora antes de que el juicio comenzara. Harry Potter, como le habían llamado, centró sus ojos en los de Ron y lo observó con furia. Ya no parecía Harry Potter, el Harry Potter que Ron recordaba. Ido estaba su antiguo amigo, y la concha que había dejado tras de sí era algo horrible, al menos en opinión de algunas personas. Pero al verlo uno podía ver sólo cinco centímetros adheridos a la longitud de su cabello, que aún parecía crecer donde quisiera sin que nada pudiera evitarlo; y quince centímetros mas en su altura, pero su figura general parecía no haber sido tocada por el tiempo transcurrido en un año.

Eran sus ojos los que mostraban más la influencia de ese año. Seguían siendo del mismo color verde vibrante, pero ahora eran mesurados y calculadores. Eran deformes, también, en opinión de la mayoría. Como los de su supuesto mentor, los ojos de Harry Potter ya no eran humanos. Pero, mientras los ojos de Lord Voldemort semejaban a los de un reptil, los ojos de Harry Potter se parecían a los de una lechuza, su lechuza para ser exactos, aunque sólo alguien como Ron, que había conocido bien a Harry, podría hacer esa conexión.

" Tú no sabes nada" musitó hostilmente la voz, y Ron sintió algo quebrarse dentro de él. Si había sido su esperanza o su corazón, nunca lo sabría.

" Señor, ya es hora de que llevemos al prisionero."

Por un momento parecía que Ron deseaba evitar que el guardia removiera a su antiguo amigo de la celda, pero asintió con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado cuando tres aurores entraron para halar a Harry fuera de la habitación.

Harry ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a quien antes fuera su amigo mientras salía.

La habitación estaba llena de gente, tan llena que respirar era difícil entre la audiencia sentada. Pero la gente se hubiera colgado del techo a fin de ver el juicio. Este era el juicio de la década, mas bien, del siglo. Los miembros de la junta mágica juzgarían a Harry Potter. Solo cuatro miembros quedaban con vida; esperaban sentados a que el acusado fuera llevado a la sala y puesto en la silla vacía que encaraban.

Un agitado murmullo se creó cuando Harry Potter entró en la sala, caminando con calma y sin protestar, rodeado de aurores. Cada reportero (de los cuales había muchos) comenzó a escribir el reporte del que debía ser uno de los eventos más importantes en la historia del mundo mágico.

" Harry Potter " comenzó uno de los miembros de la junta mágica.

" Ese no es mi nombre."

Toda la audiencia saltó en su lugar ante las hurañas, y aun así, poderosas palabras del atado mago. Hubo silencio por unos momentos antes de que el mismo miembro de la junta comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

" Muy bien, entonces. Lord Scylla, antes conocido como Harry Potter, esta siendo procesado hoy por acciones contra el mundo mágico y muggle. Se le acusa de la muerte de 172 magos y brujas, y 345 muggles de diferentes edades y procedencias. Se le acusa también de liderar una conspiración, una rebelión, contra nuestro mundo. Se le acusa de alentar a ciertos grupos, específicamente centauros y vampiros, a unirse a esta rebelión, creando un ejercito leal solo a usted que se hacen llamar "Las Furias de Hades." Yo, Davenport Rok'lan, he sido escogido por mis compañeros miembros de la Junta de la Ley Mágica, para dirigir este caso."

Hubo una pausa llena del sonido de plumas rayando pergaminos.

" Usted no se declarará culpable o inocente en este juicio. Nuestro propósito es descubrir la verdad o la mentira, y para tal fin, usted tan sólo podrá hablar bajo la influencia de Veritaserum para asegurar una declaración completa y absolutamente veraz. Si se prueba que usted no cometió los cargos con los que se le acusa por voluntad propia, será proclamado inocente. Si se comprueba que usted actuó por su propia voluntad, será declarado culpable." Los ojos gris acero de Rok'lan se dirigieron a Ron. " Auror Ronald Weasley, le pido que administre el Veritaserum."

El rostro de Ron no devengaba interés cuando levantó el vaso a los labios de Harry y drogó a su antiguo amigo con el suero de la verdad.

" Nuestra pregunta para usted Scylla es esta ¿Era usted un seguidor del desaparecido Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?"

" No." La voz de Harry era clara y baja.

Suspiros de alivio llenaron a la audiencia.

" ¿Participó voluntariamente en la segunda rebelión de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?"

" Sí."

El silencio inundó la audiencia.

" ¿Qué lo llevó a participar voluntariamente con El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado?"

" Draco Malfoy."

Susurros y voces bajas se adueñaron de la sala. Nadie que perteneciera a la comunidad mágica había olvidado el juicio de sólo una semana previa en el que Draco Malfoy alegara ser el segundo al mando de Lord Scylla, y el único humano en "Las Furias de Hades", siendo sentenciado a ejecución tres semanas posteriores a este preciso juicio.

"¿Cómo le llevó a hacer tal cosa?"

La gente se inclinó hacia adelante en sus asientos, esperando escuchar del maleficio imperio o de algún otro. Tal vez de una poción, quizás multijugos o algo mas vil. Lo que esperaban nunca llego.

" Le amo."

El más puro silencio coronó a todos en la sala. Los miembros de la junta mágica se vieron unos a otros antes de que Rok'lan regresara la vista al chico que con calma esperaba la próxima pregunta. Vacilante, preguntó,

"Y ¿cómo se llego a dar esto?"

Con lenta monotonía, Harry comenzó a hablar.

" Le escribí a Draco Malfoy el verano posterior a mi quinto año en Hogwarts. Estaba convencido de que era un mortífago, pero sabía que nadie me creería sin pruebas. Pensé que si le escribía como alguien interesado en convertirse en mortífago, tal vez él se revelaría respondiendo que era uno. Cuando lo hiciera tendría la prueba de su participación."

" No lo hizo, así que continué con la correspondencia. Pasado un tiempo comencé a contarle más sobre mi con la esperanza de que si pensaba que yo confiaba lo suficiente en él como para hablar de mis secretos, él tendría la confianza necesaria para revelar que era un mortífago. Le dije sobre mis sueños, no en detalle, sino algo mas general. No hablé sobre la conexión de Lord Voldemort con los sueños. Fue el primero que me escuchó sin lástima, tal vez porque ignoraba lo anterior. También fue el primero en ver mis sueños por lo que eran: una debilidad. Trató de purgar esta debilidad de mí mismo, y aunque nada funcionó, fue el primero que intentó deshacerse de ellos. No cubrirlos o bloquearlos, sólo destruirlos."

" Comenzó a gustarme. Poco después de que sexto curso comenzara, quedé con él en Hogsmeade bajo un potente hechizo glamour para esconderle mi cicatriz. Seriamos sólo dos amigos de pluma conociéndose. A partir de eso quedábamos con más frecuencia, y mi obsesión creció. Una semana después nos besamos por primera vez. Una semana pasado eso, él descubrió quién era yo. Me gritó. Me maldijo hasta los más lejanos rincones del infierno por lo que había hecho. Yo traté de explicarle que ya no le deseaba ningún daño, él me rechazó. Dijo que era hijo de un mortífago y que yo no era ningún Lord Tenebroso, así que nunca podríamos tener amistad o algo más."

" Eso fue lo más cercano que estuvo en admitir que era un mortífago."

Harry hizo una pausa por un momento, y Ron pensó ver algo cambiar en sus ojos, como si tratara de luchar contra el Veritaserum. Luego sus ojos se apagaron hasta adoptar un sombrío brillo y continuó.

" Dijo que era lo que todo el mundo esperaba. Que yo estaba supuesto a actuar de ciertas maneras, y ser lo que todo el mundo esperaba que fuera. Mis sueños desde aquel entonces fueron sobre eso. De sentir como el mundo en que vivía me moldeaba, machacando mi cuerpo como un herrero lo haría. Aquellos que se pensaban mis amigos comenzaron a preocuparse, me dijeron que mi obsesión con Draco no valía la pena, me preguntaban si algo andaba mal. No se dieron cuenta de lo que pasaba, pero de alguna forma Él si se dio cuenta. Lord Voldemort se dio cuenta. Mis sueños comenzaron a cambiar de nuevo, y Él comenzó a preguntar porque dejaba que el mundo me hiciera eso. Quería saber que me impedía a mí, Harry Potter, hacer lo que yo deseara. También se preguntaba que era lo que me amargaba tanto. Me rehusé a decirle, y aun así él preguntaba."

Harry hizo una pausa de nuevo, tragó, y continuó.

" Pero una noche fue diferente. No sé como lo averiguo, pero lo hizo. Me preguntó porque yo dejaba que Draco me alejara sin yo oponerme. Porque dejaba que Draco me rechazara y porque permitía que Draco me hiriera de tal forma. Él dijo que yo no necesitaba hacer eso. Dijo que no era imposible para mí y para Draco tener una relación o talvez más. Yo no le creí, le dije que mentía, pero el no lo hacia. Me dijo... me dijo que todo lo que necesitaba hacer a fin de cruzar el abismo entre Draco y yo era unirme a Él. No como un sirviente, sino como un igual."

La sala retuvo el aliento junto con las personas que la ocupaban, esperando escuchar las próximas palabras de Harry, no fueron decepcionados.

" Me negué. Una y otra vez me negué por no sé cuanto tiempo. La noche parecía no tener fin. Yo continué negándome. La siguiente noche fue mas larga que la primera.. Aún seguí negándome. Pero en la tercera noche, me preguntó porque estaba siendo tan testarudo. Preguntó que qué había hecho el mundo para merecer tanta lealtad de mi parte. Qué cosa tan importante me ofrecía el mundo para ponerlo antes que a mi con tanta disponibilidad. Dijo que yo no le había pedido al mundo nada, y durante toda mi vida el mundo había pedido y esperado cosas de mi, sin que yo obtuviera nada a cambio. Admitió que la razón para esto el mismo la había causado, pero incluso si no hubiera hecho lo que hizo con mis padres, él señaló que aun así el mundo tendría expectativas en mi. Mis padres lo harían. Si ellos estuvieran vivos yo no podría ser amigo, o algo mas que no fuera enemigo, de Draco Malfoy. Pero en el mundo, me dijo, en el mundo con mis padres yo no tendría salida, ninguna forma de liberarme, porque ellos serian mi familia, estaría atado a mi sangre."

" Así, al destruir a mis padres, él sin saberlo me había dado escape. Nadie de mi familia quedaba para echarme en cara los lazos de sangre. Tan sólo quedaban las expectativas de extraños, personas que quizás nunca conocería y que buscaban conocerme, pero al mismo tiempo buscaban lo que ellos querían ver en mí. Me preguntó si tomaría la oportunidad que mis padres me habían dado al morir. ¿Haría lo que deseara? Cuándo la única cosa que había pedido me la había negado el mundo ¿le daría la espalda a ese mundo y tomaría lo que mis padres me habían dejado como derecho?"

Harry paró y vio a las personas paradas o sentadas a su alrededor, como si comprobara que en verdad escuchaban. La sala se estremeció mientras la audiencia esperaba que continuara.

" Dije que lo haría."

Aún sabiendo que Harry les había traicionado desde antes que el juicio comenzara, todos quedaron boquiabiertos ante la confesión. Las esperanzas que algunos habían tenido de que su héroe hubiese sido hechizado o forzado a cometer todo el mal que había hecho se hicieron añicos con esas cuatro palabras. Pero Harry continuo hablando con la misma voz desprovista de emoción, como si nadie más se encontrara en la sala.

" La noche después de eso fue la mas larga que he dormido. Lord Voldemort me enseñó todo lo que debía saber para convertirme en su heredero. Me pareció que estudie por siglos, que practique cada hechizo durante meses, y aun así todo se realizó en un solo sueño. Al final el evocó un ritual similar a aquel de la iniciación de un mortífago, pero el mío era diferente. Yo no era un sirviente, era un igual. No estaba debajo ni sobre Él, sino a su lado. Yo debía de crear mi propia grupo de seguidores cuando despertara, y podía escoger a quien quisiera, me dijo. Incluso me aseguro que podía integrar a Draco. Me advirtió que fuera cuidadoso en la elección de mí círculo, porque yo estaba en mas riesgo que él estando tan cerca de Dumbledore, pero me aseguro que eso se remediaría en poco tiempo. Aun así, si alguien hablaba con Dumbledore, si él comenzaba a sospechar que yo no seguiría sus planes, entonces podría ver a través de mí mis verdaderas intenciones. Tenia que implementar máximo secretismo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer eso, me encomendó otra tarea: Encontrar la Cámara Secreta perteneciente a Ravenclaw. Dumbledore ignoraba la localización de dicha cámara, como lo había hecho con la Cámara de Slytherin. La cámara seria un lugar seguro para esconder cualquier cosa."

" ¿Por qué Él pensaría que usted encontraría semejante cámara?" Interrumpió Rok'lan.

Harry lo observo y parpadeo antes de comenzar a hablar de nuevo, su voz llenaba la sala con un sonido más débil que un susurro.

Continuará...


	2. Capitulo 1

**STIGMATA**

Escrito por:

**Rio The Inferiorbeing**

Traducido Por

_Sally-Annie Ravenclaw_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo I**

**Una Serpiente en el Nido de un Pájaro**

Existen muchos estereotipos para los fundadores de Hogwarts, y todos están tan tejidos en la historia real que uno tenia que ser parte de su linaje para saber diferenciar entre el hecho y la ficción... O uno tan solo debía tener mucho tiempo y lo doble de tiempo en dinero. Tener ambos era mucho mejor, y eso era lo que Lord Voldemort tenia.

Obviamente los fundadores se dieron cuenta de que serian parte de la historia para haber dejado todo tras de sí: librerías completas, testamentos, diarios, notas, cosas por las que historiadores se arrancarían el propio corazón, pero que nunca encontrarían. Esto se debía a que Lord Voldemort las tenia todas. Y ¿por qué? Porque las quería.

Era simple obtener semejantes documentos e información. Cuando uno tiene poder, se atrae a poderosos seguidores cuyas líneas familiares ejercen influencia. El único lugar que podría tener mas información sobre los fundadores que la Mansión Riddle era Hogwarts, donde las librerías de estos podrían ser encontradas, asumiendo que alguien supiera donde buscar. Pero nadie lo sabia, porque Lord Voldemort retenía esa información.

El había comenzado a reunir esa información después de encontrar la cámara de los secretos (casi hacia cincuenta años, aunque odiaba pensar en esas cosas con tales números) y con ella encontró todos los documentos de Salazar Slytherin. Incluidos un montón de borradores de cartas escritas para su amante, Rowena Ravenclaw, cuando ella había estado viajando por algunos años debido a algún proyecto que nombró pero el cual nunca elaboró. Fue ella quien le envió el joven basilisco con el que Salazar se había encariñado tanto.

Saber esto despertó la curiosidad de Voldemort, o en aquel tiempo, joven Tom Riddle. Así que después del fiasco con la Cámara de los Secretos, durante el tiempo que le quedaba en Hogwarts y después de investigar todo lo que pudo sobre los Horcruxes que tenia planeado hacer (no se atrevía a crearlo en la escuela, iba mas haya de la prudencia con Dumbledore vigilándolo mas cerca que nunca), se puso a tratar de encontrar la sala secreto de Rowena (ya que Salazar Slytherin se había referido a dicho lugar). Nunca lo encontró, pero estuvo cerca. Encontró su estudio con toda su documentación, pero nunca encontró el lugar de descanso de Ravenclaw. No tenía manera de abrirlo al no ser su heredero. Guardo toda la información encontrada de Rowena junto con la se Salazar y comenzó a buscar información de los otros de fundadores, excepto que el tiempo se le acabó cuando su séptimo año en Hogwarts terminó. Entonces nunca tuvo el tiempo de regresar y recomenzar la búsqueda de las habitaciones privadas de los otros fundadores porque Albus Dumbledore se convirtió en director de la institución.

Claro que una de las primeras cosas que Dumbledore intentó hacer fue precisamente encontrar estas habitaciones, y aunque nunca encontró la Cámara de los Secretos, la Cámara de la Sabiduría, la Cámara de la Valentía o la Cámara de la Esperanza, si encontró los documentos de los otros dos fundadores.

Bueno, eso no es enteramente correcto. Su equipo encontró los documentos que Voldemort dejo que encontraran, como sus más fieles seguidores le enviaron a Voldemort la información más interesante. Oh sí, los Lestrange. Fueron tan buenos en su trabajo. Una lástima que los hubieran enviado a Azkaban cuando debieron de felicitarlos.

Pero eso no era en lo que Lord Voldemort estaba pensando mientras revisaba la información disponible sobre los fundadores. No, eran los sobresalientes hechos de la procedencia de Harry lo que inundaba su mente. Uno no podía ver al chico por si mismo porque no había sido criado apropiadamente, así que normal era que el chico actuaría de forma diferente a su naturaleza, por el momento. Con unos años su herencia de sangre saldría por si sola.

Voldemort estaba examinando a la madre de Harry, Lily Evans. Voldemort nunca había conocido a la mujer, porque no es decir que apuntar su varita a la mujer para matarla haya sido conocerla, pero había algo ahí que... no estaba del todo correcto. Por lo que había escuchado, ella había sido una chica estudiosa, y eso solo incrementaba el presentimiento de que algo faltaba. Así que él iba a encontrar que era, y si sus suposiciones eran correctas, el trabajo que había hecho en esos de años de aburrimiento responderían todas sus preguntas.

Era obvio para cualquiera que leyera el diario de Salazar o las cartas para Rowena, que ambos eran amantes. Era también obvio que su relación había sido un secreto oculto a los otros fundadores, la razón era desconocida. Aun así nunca tuvieron hijos juntos, como ambas genealogías mostraban. Salazar dejó a los fundadores, y como cualquier otro sangre pura, se casó con otra sangre pura, creando así la línea de la cual la madre de Voldemort descendía.

Pero¿qué había pasado con Rowena? Las anotaciones en su diario se hicieron progresivamente cortas después de que Salazar marchara. Era obvio que ella aun lo amaba a pesar de que el matrimonio arreglado de él era uno estable que producía herederos, y de que Salazar nunca regresó con los fundadores. Ni siquiera había mención de algún otro amante, y aun así Rowena de alguna manera tuvo descendientes. Existía hasta un árbol familiar. Ahí se encontraba la llave para la respuesta que Voldemort buscaba.

Una de las nietas de Rowena había causado problemas para la línea familiar de los Ravenclaw y había sido desheredada. Consternando a sus padres, se había casado con una gentuza común, o algo así, su nombre había sido esencialmente borrado del árbol familiar, y el nombre de su esposo (de quien Voldemort había leído tantas obscenidades entre las cartas familiares, que ya había dejado de ser gracioso) nunca fue registrado. En ninguna de las cartas fue mencionado por nombre, y el Lord Tenebroso las había leído casi todas.

Entonces, lo encontró. Datada doce meses después de que Selena Ravenclaw escogiera matrimonio sobre familia, había una carta de su hermana mayor para su madre.

_"Seles me escribió hoy, y por poco quiebro la tradición y voy a matarla. Tiene un hijo de esa horrible cosa sangre impura con la que esta 'casada'. Me resulta difícil creer que hay un engendro de ese chico Evans corriendo por ahí con sangre de la familia Ravenclaw..."_

Ahí estaba. Finalmente una pista. Ahora tenía sentido por que algo se había disparado dentro de él cuando mato a esa mujer. Incluso después de tantos años de disolución, la sangre de Salazar sabia cuando la de Rowena estaba cerca; de la misma manera en que Voldemort experimentaba una sensación diferente cuando estaba cerca de entrometido de Dumbledore, cuya línea de sangre provenía de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff (quienes se casaron poco tiempo después de la partida de Salazar). Era lamentable la perdida mágica de tan antigua sangre, con lo poderosa que había probado ser.

Pero Voldemort tenía nuevas cosas en que pensar ahora que sabía. Tenia que revisar la genealogía de los Evans para asegurarse de que era el mismo nombre. Asumir que era la misma persona y que Harry era el descendiente de Rowena al menos dispersaba algo de toda su confusión.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Harry despertó con el sonido de sus compañeros y sus ruidosos movimientos matutinos. Gruñó quedamente al darse cuenta de que cada centímetro del cuerpo le dolía. 'Probablemente por ese ritual' pensó, forzando a sus reacios músculos sentarse.

" Harry¿estás despierto, amigo?"

" Si, Ron," murmuró Harry a través de las cortinas de su cama. Las abrió después de decirlo, como para comprobárselo al pelirrojo, quien ya estaba vestido y, por los húmedos mechones de su cabello, recién salido de la ducha.

" Apresúrate o no alcanzaras a desayunar!" Llamó Seamus desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Harry murmuró que eso ya lo sabía, y se encamino a las regaderas de los dormitorios. La idea de agua caliente sonaba excelente en esos momentos. Tal vez no bajaría a desayunar y se acabaría toda el agua caliente. Se quito la camiseta de sus pijamas y la aventó al piso. Se dirigió, entre bostezo y bostezo, a las alineadas regaderas, parando cuando un destello de verde en el espejo llamó su atención. Había una banda verde en el lado derecho de su cuerpo...

Lentamente, Harry se volteó de forma que le permitiera ver su espalda en el espejo, y vio que la banda verde que había visto era la cola de una serpiente tatuada alrededor de su espalda y hasta la altura de sus hombros. Harry se giró en semicírculo, su brazo izquierdo quedando frente al espejo. La serpiente mostraba los colmillos con el hocico abierto en su ante brazo, una verde representación de la familiar marca Tenebrosa.

No había sido un sueño, como todos los otros que Voldemort le había enviado. Había sido real. No había marcha atrás. Harry sonrió mientras se dirigía a la regadera y dejaba fluir el agua tan alta en temperatura como le fuera posible, ya que se dio cuenta que no le molestaba.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Harry luchó por concentrase en encantamientos, en verdad lo hizo, pero era una batalla perdida, y lo sabía. Además, ya sabia ese encantamiento. Después de todo, uno no podía aprender encantamientos oscuros sin antes aprender los más sencillos y era precisamente uno de los más sencillos el que Flitwick estaba enseñando. Así que Harry se rindió. Sabía escoger sus batallas, de todas maneas necesitaba tiempo extra para dormir. Esa noche tenia que investigar.

Todo era parte del plan que tenia que ser implementado antes de que pudiera ser presentado a los mortífagos y, juntos con ellos, Draco. Era la ultima pieza del rompecabezas que Voldemort necesitaba tener antes de explicar su elección de "heredero."

Harry tan solo había asentido con la cabeza cuando el Lord Oscuro comenzó a elaborar a detalle, volviendo a sus pensamientos sobre Draco, pero entendía la esencia del asunto. Voldemort era el heredero de Slytherin, una familia sangre pura, entonces se daba por sentado que la familia de cada fundador era sangre pura. Esto, claro, eran ideas completamente descabelladas. Tanto Voldemort como Harry eran sangre impura en cuanto a linaje se refiere.

Pero Harry había aprendido que la presente definición de "sangre pura" no era absoluta. Antes de los tiempos medievales, la palabra tenia diferente significado. No tenia nada que ver con el liquido rojo que fluye por nuestras venas y que sale a chorros cuando nos lesionamos. No, sangre pura era una referencia a la "sangre" vital de la magia. Un sangre pura tenia magia pura, magia que provenía de los días en que la sangre de la magia era usada para mantener estable el fluido de magia en todos los seres vivientes. Esto era pasado de generación en generación, hasta que pequeñas anormalidades comenzaron a aparecer.

Estas "anormalidades" eran personas que podían manipular la magia pero no la llevaban en la sangre. Estas personas eran los sangre sucia. Eventualmente se casaron con algunos sangre pura, y cosas extrañas ocurrieron. Generaciones fueron usadas en las que las personas no podían usar magia, y la mayoría de estas personas dejaron a sus familias para vivir con otras que no podían, y nunca podrían, usar magia. Estas personas fueron llamadas "sangre sucias" (después conocidos como Squibs), personas que no aprenderían a usar magia por los problemas creados al integrar los muggles con los sangre pura. Por eso es tan insultante para un nacido muggle ser llamado sangre sucia. Es como decir que son un error, un fenómeno de la naturaleza que no tiene un lugar en el mundo porque el mundo se sostiene de magia y esta por siempre se ha perdido para ellos debido a su "sangre sucia."

Pero, volviendo al punto, ya que Voldemort era sangre pura, obviamente elegiría a otro sangre pura como su heredero. Voldemort tenia la teoría de que Harry era descendiente de Rowena Ravenclaw, así que a Harry se le dio la tarea de encontrar la Cámara de la Sabiduría.

El plan era algo loco, de hecho. Harry no podía comunicarse con los pájaros, como a Rowena se le había visto hacer. Harry lo había intentado sabia Merlín cuantas veces, pero nunca consiguió que Hedwig le respondiera. Ella le entendía porque era una lechuza inteligente, o al menos eso le había dicho a Voldemort cuando le pidió que se posara en su brazo y ella lo había hecho. Harry no pudo haberse comunicado con ella porque hablo en español todo el tiempo. Pero Voldemort le aseguro que esa habilidad surgiría cuando no lo intentara con tanto apremio, en la misma forma que su habilidad con las serpientes había surgido cuando en el zoológico le había hecho un comentario al azar a la boa sobre el comportamiento de su primo (claro que Voldemort no sabía los detalles a fondo). Sin embargo, Harry seguía algo escéptico.

Pero eso no evitaría que Harry buscara la Cámara, porque solo después de que esta fuera localizada, o no, con precisión podría Harry mostrarse a Draco como lo que ahora era. Estúpidas cosas de Tradición si Harry veía a Draco coquetear con otro Slytherin.

Oh, pero la clase se terminó. Ahora solo tenia que esperar a que la cena se acabara y entonces podía comenzar a investigar... Si pudiera encontrar una forma de salir de la torre de Gryffindor sin llamar la atención.

Ah, el regocijo de tener una capa de invisibilidad.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Harry caminaba silenciosamente por los casi vacíos pasillos, ahora que los estudiantes se dirigían a sus dormitorios y no a la lechucería, como él lo hacia. La capa de invisibilidad parecía resbalar en el piso como el agua mientras subía los muchos escalones y abría la puerta silenciosamente. Cuando se quito la capa y se la echo en un brazo, Hedwig bajo para posarse en su hombro.

"Hola bonita," hablo bajo, no queriendo molestar a las lechuzas... las cuales, pensó inmediatamente después, deberían de estar despertando en ese momento.

Todas las pistas dejadas por Rowena apuntaban a que la apertura de su Cámara estaba en la lechucería, pero Voldemort nunca fue capaz de encontrar la entrada. Según decía, porque no podía hablar con las lechuzas, asumiendo que todas las Cámaras se abrían de la misma manera. Harry observo el sitio cautelosamente, no muy seguro por donde empezar.

_Bueno, si yo fuera un fundador¿adónde pondría la entrada a mi Cámara? _Harry comenzó a buscar en las paredes por alguna clase de hueco que pudiera indicar la entrada a una cuarto, o tal vez un inscripción, como la que abría la Cámara de los secretos.

" ¿Adónde esta?" Murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras le daba la vuelta a la lechucería. Al menos tenía que encontrar la entrada. Si no podía entrar, ya seria problema de Voldemort, porque eso probaría que Harry estaba en lo correcto, pero encontrar la entrada no debía de ser tan difícil.

Hedwig ululaba desde donde estaba mientras Harry se movía por la habitación.

" ¿Tú sabes adónde está?" Le preguntó silenciosamente Harry. Se sorprendió mucho cuando ella voló desde su hombro hasta la ventana.

Ahí va _esa _teoría. Harry no podía hablar con lechuzas. Y si Harry no podía hablar con lechuzas, o mejor dicho con pájaros en general, entonces no había forma de encontrar la Cámara.

Se giró para irse, pero un fastidiado ulular lo hizo volverse. Hedwig estaba parada en el alfeizar de la ventana, no había salido volando por la ventana como Harry había pensado inicialmente. Lo observaba como si estuviera esperando a que él dijera algo. Harry aventó la capa de invisibilidad al piso y cruzó la habitación de nuevo. Hedwig se movió de su lugar y _vio directamente _hacia una grieta en el alfeizar.

Y Harry lo vio. En la intersección de la base y el lado derecho de la ventana, había una pequeña inscripción. Un pájaro, tal vez una lechuza -no podía estar seguro- con las alas extendidas en vuelo.

"Ábrete," mascullo Harry, y en el creciente crepúsculo, las palabras brotaron como series de ululatos.

La pared alrededor de la ventana cambió para formar una esclarea que caracoleaba hacia abajo sin visible fondo. Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron al darse cuenta de las implicaciones que lo que había hecho traía. Se volteo hacia Hedwig, como pidiendo confirmación de que eso estuviera pasando. Ella parecía muy contenta, como diciendo "Te dije que podías hacerlo."


	3. Capitulo 2

**STIGMATA**

Escrito por:

**Rio The Inferiorbeing**

Traducido Por

**Sally-Annie Ravenclaw **

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente esto no es mío... ni de la autora del fic. Todo pertenece a JKR y al resto de empresas afiliadas. Después de todo este un sitio de fan fictions.

**Disclaimer secundario de la autora:** Debido a la naturaleza de este fic (no me atrevo a decir más por razones de spoilers) tiene que haber/habrá flashbacks a eventos que ocurrieron en HBP. Aunque normalmente me aleja tímidamente de esta citación y/o consulta del trabajo original, es muy necesario dado, de nuevo, a la naturaleza del fic. HBP no es mío en ninguna forma, y nombraré al final de cada capítulo las paginas que consulte y/o cite. No estoy, en ninguna forma, rescribiendo o tomando crédito por HBP; en todo caso, si estoy manipulando sus eventos para acomodar al fic.

**Capitulo II**

**Ravenclaw**

La escalera se curvaba hacia abajo entre una oscuridad en la que Harry se encontró perdido. "Lumos" murmuró, y una pálida luz se proyectó sobre los muros de piedra que flanqueaban el estrecho pasillo al cual dirigía la escalera en espiral.

Los pasos de Harry parecían ondularse para rodearlo mientras caminaba, y los muros se cerraban en aparente protección a su alrededor. Era como si lo reconocieran, pero eran solo piedra¿cómo podrían querer protegerle? Claro que, reconsiderando, estaba en Hogwarts y no era la primera vez que sentía al castillo algo... consciente.

Una pequeña puerta de madera negra era lo que le esperaba al final del solemne pasillo, y Harry hizo una pausa cuando la perilla se volvió tibia al momento en que su mano se acercó.

Entró a un salón iluminado por una luz añil que resplandeció al momento en que él puso pie dentro. Hedwig ululó desde el hombro de Harry y voló a una percha asentada sobre una mesa en el centro de la habitación. Harry observó su alrededor maravillado. Los altos soportes a par del techo estaban decorados a detalle con entallados de más aves de las que Harry había visto nunca, o siquiera sabia que existían, en pleno vuelo. Las paredes de la sala estaban cubiertas con libros, de todos los tamaños y formas, encuadernados en cuero y faltos de partículas de polvo a pesar de que ni una sola alma había puesto pie en la habitación desde hacia ya incontables años. No había chimenea, pero el piso irradiaba calor hacia arriba. Harry puso su varita en su bolsillo trasero y se adentró en la habitación.

Había un escritorio puesto contra la pared en la parte mas alejada de la habitación, una lujosa silla estaba situada enfrente de este, como si el ocupante de la sala acabara de levantarse y fuera a regresar. Harry sintió el anhelo que penetraba en el proveniente de los muros, como si la sala hubiera esperado por que su creador regresara... había esperado, pero nada ocurrió.

Hedwig protestó, y los ojos de Harry fueron conducidos nuevamente hacia el centro de la habitación. Al lado de la percha estaba un pedestal, en la parte más alta estaba esculpida la imagen de un fénix en vuelo. Sostenida entre sus alas abiertas se posaba una orbe azul que giraba con una electricidad que parecía hervir dentro de la orbe. Repentinamente, un pequeño rayo brilló contra la superficie añil; la acción se repitió segundos después.

Harry se acerco para mirar con mas atención a sus adentros. Hedwig ululó con impaciencia.

" ¿Que?" le pregunto Harry.

Hedwig bajo la cabeza para picotear la superficie de la orbe.

Harry, nuevamente, llevo su atención a la orbe, y entonces levanto un dedo tentativamente para tocarla. Un rayo se encendió con su dedo, y se hizo un avillo alrededor del punto donde su piel tocaba la superficie de la orbe. Añadió un dedo tras otro, y cada vez un rayo de los adentros de la orbe se hacia un ovillo donde su piel hacia contacto, manteniendo una corriente hacia el mientras sus dedos seguían en contacto. Con cuidado, añadió los dedos de su otra mano , y lentamente acerco las palmas de sus manos.

Un rayo salió hacia él y se enroscó alrededor de su cuerpo. La orbe brilló, y Harry casi la escuchó hablar.

_Ravenclaw_

La visión de Harry fue asaltada por los matices azules de la orbe, y se sintió caer en las sobras agitadas de sus profundidades. Hubo una sacudida de _algo _y la orbe se quebró hasta el centro. La visión de Harry comenzó a dar vueltas, y perdió conexión con el mundo a la vez que todo se volvió negro.

"_Harry, despiértate por favor. Ellos comenzaran a preguntarse dónde estas si no lo haces. Despierta Harry. Es casi hora del desayuno."_

¿Que?

_"Harry necesitas ir a desayunar. Si no lo haces, comenzaran a surgir preguntas que no nos podemos permitir afrontar."_

Harry parpadeo, y se volteo hacia los frenéticos ojos de Hedwig. "¿Que?"

"_Debes bajar al desayuno, Harry."_

Hedwig estaba hablando. Harry se levanto de un brinco, e inmediatamente se arrepintió de la acción.

"¿Que esta pasando?" Preguntó, dándose cuenta después de hablar que las palabras habían salido como suaves sonidos similares a los de las aves.

"_Debes bajar al desayuno, Harry." _Las palabras de Hedwig sonaban insistentes, aunque, para un extraño, seria como una lechuza ululando. "_ La gente comenzará a hacerte preguntas si no lo haces."_

Eso ciertamente era verdad, y algo que el no quería. Pero un asunto más impresionante debía de ser atendido primero. Viendo la habitación, sus ojos aterrizaron en el escritorio puesto contra la pared. Espero que la tinta no se haya secado, pensó mientras se dirigía hacia el escritorio con sus temblorinos pies y buscaba con torpeza por un poco de pergamino, tinta, y una pluma. Una sonrisa iluminó sus rasgos cuando encontró la tinta en buen estado, inclusive después de todos los años en los que la habitación había estado cerrada.

Sin preocuparse por un encabezado o por siquiera firmar su nombre, escribió una solitaria línea de palabras en tinta negra:

_La encontré._

Enrollo la carta y se volteo para encontrar a Hedwig con la patita estirada hacia él.

" Siempre estas un paso delante de mí, mi niña," le dijo con cariño.

_" Claro que lo estoy,"_ respondió ella con una aire de superioridad.

" Por favor, llévasela a Voldemort."

Luego Harry pudo jurar que la lechuza asintió con la cabeza antes de salir por el pasillo. Harry observo su alrededor por última vez antes de salir, y vio que la orbe azul había desaparecido. Una extraña coincidencia, pero necesitaba llegar al desayuno.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

" ¿Adónde estabas, Harry?" el tono de reprimenda maternal de Hermione retumbo en sus oídos. "Te buscamos por todas partes y no pudimos encontrarte. Llegas tarde al desayuno, y ahora solo tienes quince minutos antes de que Transformaciones comience."

La mente de Harry fácilmente le creo una excusa mientras se concentraba en lucir encogido. "Lo siento, Hermione. Me levante temprano para buscar algo en la biblioteca y perdí la noción de tiempo."

La actitud de Hermione cambió inmediatamente y dejó pasar el asunto. Al lado de Harry, Ron rió por lo bajo.

" Esa fue buena, amigo."

" Hago el intento," Harry le sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban enfocados al otro lado del salón, en la mesa de Slytherin. Draco había ido a clases temprano... maldición.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Transformaciones con los Gryffindors y Slytherins era siempre una clase en la que uno tenia que estar alerta. Ni siquiera el pequeño detalle de que las profesora era jefa de la casa de Gryffindor evitaba el pequeño numero de bromas que se planeaban para esa clase. La mayoría no se llegaban a poner en acción debido a dicha profesora, pero si se abría al menos una estrecha rendija para dejar filtrar un delicado descuido... bueno, uno tan solo tenia que estar siempre alerta en esa clase.

El formato de los lugares en los pupitres era tan segregado como se pudiera: los Slytherin en un lado y los Gryffindors en otro, y nadie podía hacer que los estudiantes se cambiaran de lugar. Draco Malfoy, siendo un orgulloso Slytherin, se sentaba en el centro del grupo de estudiantes de su casa, y nadie _nunca _en Slytherin se sentaba en _su _silla.

Aunque Draco no necesitaba llegar temprano a clase para procurarse esta silla para sí, lo hacia de todas formas. A diferencia de las clases que tenían más tarde en el día, nadie hablaba mientras entraban. Todos se encontraban en un encanto matutino, así que era el momento preciso para sentarse y pensar. Y si la silla en particular de casualidad le dejaba observar a Potter entrar el aula para la clase y sentarse en su silla, la cual estaba unos cuantas sillas más adelante de la que Draco hubiera ocupado si hubiera estado en el lado Gryffindor del salón, entonces esa era otra razón para llegar temprano a clase.

Harry sintió la vista de Draco en el por unos momentos mientras caminaba dentro del aula y casi perdió la lucha contra sus emociones para devolverle la vista al rubio. Pero no podía, no aún. Antes Draco tenia que saber sobre el heredero de Voldemort, entonces podría observar al rubio tanto como quisiera. Maldición¡Más valía que Voldemort se apresurara!

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Hedwig estaba sentada en la cama de Harry cuando este entró en el dormitorio de los chicos por la tarde.

_"Hola, mi niña. ¿Respondió?" _Preguntó Harry.

_"SI, lo hizo. Se molesto un poco por tu brevedad."_

_" Apuesto a que si," _murmuró Harry a la vez que aceptaba la carta y le echaba un vistazo. _"Pero eso no evito que él fuera igual de breve." _Musitó.

**Potter,**

**Discutiremos el asunto esta noche.**

_"¿Estas bien?"_

Harry estaba inclinado contra la cabecera de la cama. "_Tan solo impaciente," _le respondió.

"_No tendrás que esperar mucho. Le dijo a ese hombre-gusano que convocaría a su circulo esta noche."_

El labio superior de Harry se curvo ante la mención de Colagusano. Una chispa azul cobró vida en la punta de sus dedos, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de su estupor.

_" Estas enfadado¿por qué?" _Preguntó Hedwig con calma.

"_¿Cómo hice eso?" _Susurró Harry.

_"Ese es el poder de Rowena. Los has heredado," _explico Hedwig._ " Todos los fundadores tenían poderes desarrollados que los hicieron lo suficientemente grandes para permanecer en la historia. Con el tiempo descubrirás tu verdadera naturaleza, mi Harry, y entonces serás más grande de lo que todos ellos llegaron a ser."_

_"¿Cómo sabes tanto?" _Harry le sonrió.

Hedwig lo observo, y Harry sintió una sonrisa en sus palabras cuando ella respondió, _"Salazar le dejo un basilisco a su heredero; alguien que le guiara en su lugar. Rowena, de igual manera, dejo un protector: una lechuza nevada. No fue ninguna coincidencia que yo me convirtiera en tu mascota."_

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Eras las nueve de la noche cuando Harry "salió" de su sueño al caer en el piso de ébano que ya conocía desde la experiencia en su sueño de las pasadas dos noches.

" ¿Durmiendo ya, Harry¿Acaso los adolescentes no disfrutan de las horas nocturnas?"

Harry miró con algo de rabia al hombre que, sentado cerca de la chimenea, le observaba con una mirada divertida en sus ojos carmesí a la vez que se levantaba lentamente.

"¿Y bien?" Siseó Voldemort. "¿Qué ocurrió en la cámara de la Sabiduría?"

Harry vio la complicidad en los ojos rojos de Voldemort. " Sabes muy bien que paso¿así qué para que te molestas en preguntar?"

" Porque debo estar seguro. ¿Te puedes comunicar ahora con tu lechuza?"

" Sí."

" Bien, entonces los demás poderes de Ravenclaw llegaran a ti con el tiempo. Soltaré el estado de ensueño y te dejare dormir de nuevo. Mientras, debo discutir con mis mortífagos."

Harry sonrió irónico, sabiendo perfectamente que no habría demasiada "discusión", tan solo Voldemort hablándoles sobre lo que en su punto de vista su mortífagos deberían saber. Con la sensación de un decisivo giro, el sueño terminó, y Harry tan solo siguió durmiendo sin soñar.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

La siguiente mañana, Harry podía ver el desasosiego oculto entre los Slytherins; pero uno solo podía verlo entre los estudiantes mas pequeños. Ellos aun no habían adiestrado el arte de ocultar algo fuera de lugar, y dejaban sus emociones salir; los estudiantes mayores, como Draco por ejemplo, eran perfectos en ocultar emociones. Nadie podría notar algo fuera de lo ordinario, basándose en su comportamiento.

Pero era de gran alivio saber que ya sus padres les hubieran contado las nuevas noticias, o al menos todos estarían enterados cuando el desayuno se terminara. Ahora tan solo tenia que esperar a que las estúpidas clases se acabaran para poder hablar con Draco. Si fuera por Harry el muy gustosamente hubiera saltado las clases y halado a Draco por el pasillo al momento en que el desayuno terminara, pero Draco querría ir a todas sus clases. Pues bien, Harry podría contar las horas... en todo caso ya lo había hecho antes.


	4. Capitulo 3

**STIGMATA**

Escrito por:

**Rio The Inferiorbeing**

Traducido Por

**Sally-Annie Ravenclaw**

**Disclaimer: **Obviamente esto no es mío... ni de la autora del fic. Todo pertenece a JKR y al resto de empresas afiliadas. Después de todo este un sitio de fan fictions.

**Disclaimer secundario de la autora:** Debido a la naturaleza de este fic (no me atrevo a decir más por razones de spoilers) tiene que haber/habrá flashbacks a eventos que ocurrieron en HBP. Aunque normalmente me aleja tímidamente de esta citación y/o consulta del trabajo original, es muy necesario dado, de nuevo, a la naturaleza del fic. HBP no es mío en ninguna forma, y nombraré al final de cada capítulo las paginas que consulte y/o cite. No estoy, en ninguna forma, rescribiendo o tomando crédito por HBP; en todo caso, si estoy manipulando sus eventos para acomodar al fic.

Capítulo III

**Scylla y Charybdis**

Sentada cerca de las primeras filas de la corte, Hermione Granger luchaba por detener sus lágrimas mientras la monótona voz de Harry continuaba hablando. Las palabras parecían interminables, formando una lista de pensamientos, acciones y eventos que sin duda alguna condenarían a Harry a una vida en Azkaban o a la muerte misma. Aun así, le costaba creerlo.

La sonrisa que Hermione no pudo evitar se formara en sus labios fue horrible cuando la corte mágica prácticamente saltó sobre Harry al minuto que este habló del Príncipe Mestizo. Harry quebrantó su narración para responder sus preguntas; identificó a la persona como Snape, y contó que había usado el viejo libro del maestro de pociones durante su quinto año. La corte Mágica indagó las memorias de Harry sobre el libro, haciendo preguntas que pudieran comprobar que el libro lo hubiera embrujado. Harry las repelió sin expresión al explicar que Hermione había pensado lo mismo y había verificado que no era peligroso cuando le dijo que deseaba usarlo.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la corte Mágica anhelaba mucho que Harry fuera inocente. Deseaban escuchar cualquier excusa para llamarlo su Salvador de nuevo. Si la mente de Harry hubiera estado en buen sentido, y no bajo el mando del Veritaserum, hubiera podido usar eso en su beneficio. Pero el tiempo y la guerra le habían enseñado al mundo mágico a no confiar en lo dicho por mortífagos, a menos que tuvieran la seguridad, por medios mágicos, de que decían la verdad. No que Harry fuera un mortífago o lo hubiese sido; no, el mundo mágico se daba cuenta con cada palabra que él era algo mucho peor.

Aun así, ella sabía de la culpabilidad de Harry. Estuvo ahí cuando él los traicionó... cuando los traicionó a ella y a Ron y a todos los magos y brujas en el lado del bien. Lo vio escoger a Draco, a Draco Malfoy, sobre aquellos que lo habían apoyado por tanto tiempo. Ella observó el progreso de la guerra, y como todos a su alrededor cambiaban. Todos envejecían tan rápido. Ron había sido forzado a tomar mas responsabilidades y obligaciones de las que alguno de su edad debería, pero era la conexión más cercana a Harry que los Aurores tenían, y por eso fue llamado para predecir como mejor pudiera los próximos golpes de Harry. Les tomó demasiado tiempo darse cuenta de que Harry había cambiado mucho y solo él podía saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. Aun entonces, Ron estaba demasiado dentro de la guerra como para alejarse, y eso dejo cicatrices que tan solo Hermione parecía ver.

Ni siquiera ella había escapado ilesa de la guerra. Sabía lo que se decía de ella, sobre como no podía hablar con otras personas. Ella podía hablar, era capaz de hacerlo, pero simplemente no quería. Había hablado antes, durante la guerra en juntas de tácticas estratégicas, y nadie la escuchó. Ahora no tenia la voluntad de hablar con ellos. Tan solo Ron parecía comprender esto; él era el único que no la empujaba a hablar de nuevo, probablemente porque la entendía.

Tan solo Ron y ella podían ver a Harry en Scylla. Incluso ahora, con palabras tan traicioneras siendo escupidas con calma de la boca de Scylla, todo lo que podían ver en él era a Harry Potter.

Harry Potter como... como había sido antes.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Los pasillos de Hogwarts estaban desiertos mientras Harry se dirigía a la sala común de Slytherin. Pasaba ya de la hora debida y todos los estudiantes, si eran listos, dormían o haraganeaban en sus respectivas salas comunes. Claro que ellos no contaban con la ayuda de una capa de invisibilidad, el mapa de merodeador, y de un mentor que se mostró inflexible hasta que aprendió a caminar en silencio y sin ser visto, incluso sin los primeros dos. Después de tanto tiempo caminando en silencio durante el sueño con Voldemort, tener que forzar a sus pies a hacer ruido contra el piso fue una experiencia interesante, y todo un fastidio.

El guardia de la sala común de Slytherin le dio paso cuando Harry susurró "Stoicorum Ratio" (lit. estoicismo) y Harry entro en la sala. Con la chimenea apagada, la sala común de Slytherin estaba mas fría que el pasillo de afuera. La decoración no había cambiado desde su segundo año, excepto que las manifestaciones festivas de Navidad puestas en aquellas fechas ya no estaban.

La habitación estaba vacía de estudiantes, a excepción de uno. El resultado de tener al profesor Snape como jefe de la casa, pensó Harry. El profesor revisaba su propia casa antes de hacer sus rondas nocturnas en busca de estudiante fueras de la cama. Tan solo el alumno favorito de Snape podría saltarse esa regla, reflexionó Harry, al observar la pequeña vela jugar con los contrastes en el rostro de Draco. La única fuente de luz era esa flama solitaria que tornaba el cabello de Draco en un aro dorado alrededor de su cara, y bañaba sus rasgos en sombras.

El rubio difícilmente dormía gracias a la pequeña cantidad de sangre vampiresa en el linaje Malfoy, Draco le contó esto a su amigo de pluma antes de saber quien era en realidad. Por esa razón los muchos rumores sobre la promiscuidad de Draco habían comenzado: Como era muchas las noches en las que Draco no tenía la necesidad de dormir, pues se decía que la razón por la que no dormía en su cama era por que estaba en otra. Pero, mientras Draco no era un santo, si tenia un criterio, le había explicado en cartas, y la idea de acostarse con cualquiera le resultaba repulsiva.

El silencio quedó intacto mientras Harry caminaba hacia donde Draco leía. Ocasionalmente el rubio anotaba algo en el pedazo de pergamino que tenia al lado. Ah, seguía haciendo deberes entonces. Draco leía casi tanta literatura como Hermione (afortunadamente él difícilmente encontraba la necesidad de citarla) pero si estaba escribiendo notas entonces no era lectura de placer. Al acercarse escucho los susurros de Draco al concentrarse.

" Un curioso fenómeno en el sur del paso Messina son los pequeños remolinos formados por la veloz corriente del mar Ionian proveniente del sur. Se forman múltiples remolinos a la vez, llegando y yéndose mientras las corrientes irregulares viajan. En antiguos tiempos, podían capturar una pequeña embarcación por algún tiempo y literalmente matar de miedo a los ocupantes. El mito de Scylla y Charybdis nació para explicar el misterio. El agua casi blanca en formación circular parece un clavel, habiendo levantado el nombre de la palabra garafan que en Scylla significa clave (1)"

Harry estaba detrás de Draco, leyendo sobre su hombro, y espero a que Draco hiciera una pausa antes de dejar que su aliento vagara por el cuello del rubio al hablarle:

" Buenas noches, Charybdis."

El Rubio se volvió rígido al escuchar las palabras de Harry. Bajó su pluma mientras doblaba la hoja como marca en el libro que estaba leyendo.

"Creí haberte dicho que salieras de mi vida, Potter."

"Con gran detalle."

"Entonces ahórrame el tiempo que gastaría en repetírtelo y sal de aquí."

" ¿Ni siquiera te interesa saber como logre entrar?"

" Ni en lo mas mínimo," mintió Draco, gravando una nota mental para cambiar la contraseña a primera hora de la mañana... tal vez tan pronto Harry se fuera.

" Pues he decidido no irme hasta que hablemos, Charybdis."

"¿Podrías dejar de llamarme así?" chasqueó Draco, volteándose para encontrase con... nada. " Y sal de la sombra en la que te ocultas, Potter. No discutiré con una habitación vacía."

Con fluidez, Harry se quito la capa de invisibilidad y retrocedió para darle espacio a Draco. Como se encontraban, el rubio estaba acorralado en una esquina.

" No dejare de llamarte así porque quiero que me respondas del mismo modo." Harry le sonrió hermosamente al rubio, y el fuego de la vela le dio a su sonrisa un aire de arrogancia y presunción con las sombras que creaba.

" No te llamare Scylla, Potter."

"¿Por qué?" Harry ladeó su cabeza a un lado. "¿Porque el nombre pertenece ahora a alguien más, tal vez?"

Los ojos del rubio se entrecerraron. "¿Cómo sabes eso?" Refunfuñó. Nadie fuera de las familias de mortífagos deberían saber sobre Scylla, el hombre que el Lord Tenebroso había anunciado como su heredero la noche anterior.

"¿Cómo se del heredero de Voldemort?" Harry curvo la esquina de sus labios. "Pues he conocido al heredero en persona, claro."

" Si sabes el nombre de Scylla, entonces también debes saber que nadie lo ha visto aún, excepto el Lord Tenebroso, y que nosotros no lo conoceremos en al menos un año. "

" Pero Charybdis, todos en Hogwarts lo han visto. Es tan solo que ignoran que su identidad esta conectada con quien ven, tal como tú en estos momentos."

"Estás tocando piso muy delicado, Potter. Lárgate antes de que pierda el poco control que tengo y te lance una maldición."

"Oh, no harías eso," hablo con calma Harry. Levanto su manga izquierda tanto como la tela se lo permitió. Bajo la luz de la vela, la marca esmeralda brilló como las escamas de un reptil mientas Draco observaba la cabeza de la serpiente que parecía sisearle desde el antebrazo izquierdo de Harry.

"¿Necesitas ver el resto? Es una marca algo extensa," comento Harry.

" No," Draco forcejeó por balbucear algo a través de la desagradable sensación que se formaba en su estomago. " En el nombre de todas las cosas mágicas ¿por qué diablos hiciste eso?" Ni el mismo Draco sabia a que se refería, si a obtener la marca o a unirse al Lord Oscuro.

"¿Por qué? Porque tu me dijiste que lo hiciera."

Draco se encontraba presionado contra la mesa en la que había estado trabajando, el contorno de su cuerpo moldeándose al de Harry mientras el otro chico se presionaba contra el.

" No soy el Señor Tenebroso, Charybdis, pero ¿me he acercado a serlo lo suficiente?" Ninguna oportunidad se le dio para responder cuando Harry llevo sus labios a los propios de Draco.

Un gemido se arrastró desde la garganta del rubio al mismo tiempo que levantó sus manos para rodear la cintura de Harry y acercarlo aun más. Sujetar a Harry era como tener un oscuro pecado en tus manos; una corriente de magia oscura esparcida por toda su piel tenia un efecto eufórico en Draco. La noche anterior el señor Oscuro había descrito a su heredero como un ángel caído, y no había mentido. Caído de los altos cielos celestes de brillante magia a los abismos infernales de la magia oscura; Draco era el demonio que lo había llamado al romperle las alas, al destruir sus morales, al quebrar su corazón y al juntar las piezas en una forma grotesca. Draco pudo fácilmente haberse ahogado en el aura de total y completa oscuridad que corría alrededor y dentro de la esencia absoluta de Harry, pero Harry paró abruptamente. La boca de Draco protestó a esta acción antes de que su mente registrara que lo había hecho.

" No te haré el amor sobre una mesa en la sala común."

" ¿Te contentarías con uno de los sofás?" preguntó Draco falto de aliento mientras mordía la piel sensible de la juntura entre el cuello y el hombro de Harry.

" No."

"Har-ry..."

"La ultima vez que lo hicimos en un sofá, me levante contigo gritándome porque el hechizo glamour se desvaneció mientras estaba dormido."

"Te prometo que no te gritare luego esta vez."

" No, con toda probabilidad será uno de tus compañeros que bajará temprano a la sala común y nos encontrara durmiendo desprovistos de ropa en el sofá."

" Maldición."

"Tienes una cama, Draco"

"Pero esta muy lejos... ohh has eso de nuevo."

"Cama, Draco."

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Harry se despertó al sonido de pesados pasos fuera de la habitación de Draco. Parpadeo agotado y se zafó del abrazo de Draco con desgana. El rubio balbuceó algo en su sueño antes de acurrucarse en el tibio espacio que había dejado Harry al levantarse. Harry se vistió en silencio, y con una ultima vista a Draco, desapareció tras la puerta entre las sombras. Su capa de invisibilidad lo ocultaba a la vista mientras cruzaba los pasillos y se metía en su propia cama dentro de la torre de Gryffindor. Era temprano aun y sus durmientes compañeros nunca se darían cuenta de que no había dormido la pasada noche en su cama.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Harry caminaba en silencio al lado de Ron y Hermione de vuelta a Hogwarts desde Hogsmeade, todos sus pensamientos centrados en no perder el control de la sensación estática en la parte inferior de la punta de los dedos. Cualquier irritación que tenia daba paso a esta tendencia, y cada vez se volvía mas difícil ocultar las pequeñas chispas de rayos. También se volvía difícil convocar la voluntad para ocultar los rayos. Harry no quería ocultar sus poderes, quería aprovecharlos y aprender hasta que punto podía llegar en ese instante. Pero no se podía permitir nada de eso, ni el mas pequeño rastro de su herencia Ravenclaw podía salir en publico. No se podía permitir que pistas sobre algo diferente en él llegaran a Dumbledore.

" ¡No tiene nada que ver contigo Leanne!"

Harry levanto la vista ante el grito y vio a Katie Bell y a otra chica peleando por algo que Katie llevaba en las manos, y que cayó después al piso con el distintivo sonido de papel rasgándose.

Harry parpadeo cuando Katie se elevo en el aire como si estuviera aprendiendo a volar con los brazos extendidos a los lados. Harry frunció el entrecejo mientras viento comenzaba a levantarse, centrándose en ella. Había visto esto antes.. una maldición... ¿Cual era?

Los pensamientos de Harry fueron interrumpidos con un grito de Katie que fue el detonador para mas gritos de la chica. Comprendiendo que debía estar horrorizado por lo que ocurría, siguió a Ron hacia Katie mientras su amiga tiraba de sus tobillos en un intento de bajarla al piso. Katie cayo cuando llegaron a ella, pero continuo retorciéndose en tanta agonía que Harry tuvo que pararse a observarla por un momento; así de interesado estaba.

Katie estaría muerta en poco tiempo si alguien no cesada todo eso, creando un caso de conmoción innecesaria. Harry les grito a Ron y a Hermione que se quedaran con Katie, y corrió a encontrar un profesor. Hagrid fue la primera persona que encontró, y le gritó frenéticamente que alguien había sido atacado.

"¿Atacado¿Quién fue atacado¿Ron o Hermione?"

" No, ellos no. Es Katie Bell - por aquí..."

Dirigió a Hagrid a donde Katie seguía bajo la influencia de la maldición. El semigigante la cargo hábilmente en sus brazos y la llevo con urgencia al castillo.

Mientras Hermione trataba de consolar a la amiga de Katie, Harry y Ron se voltearon a ver el paquete que seguía en el piso. Harry alcanzó a ver un ópalo y distinguió la delgada aura de una maldición vieja, aunque duradera, al mismo tiempo que Ron observaba la piedra preciosa. Tiro de la mano de Ron y siseo:

" ¡No la toques!"

Analizó con más detenimiento lo que estaba oculto por el papel café del paquete. Era un collar de ópalo... un collar que le parecía familiar. Sí, lo había visto antes.

" Lo he visto antes. Lo tenían en el mostrador en Bargon and Burkes hace mucho tiempo. La etiqueta decía que estaba maldito. Katie seguramente lo toco."

Esto, claro, arrastraba consigo preguntas¿Quién lo había llevado hasta Hogsmeade¿Y por qué se lo habían dado a Katie?

Cuando Leanne les contó que Katie había regresado del baño con el paquete diciendo que se lo tenia que entregar a alguien en Hogwarts, Harry comenzó a reconsiderar esas preguntas... y a quien se las debía hacer.

/\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Que Draco estuviera esperando que Harry apareciera en la sala común de Slytherin después del toque de queda no era extraordinario para Harry; que Draco se viera aliviado de verlo si lo era.

" Ocurrieron cosas interesantes en Hogsmeade hoy," comento Harry, hundiéndose en el sillón junto a Draco. " Katie fue hechizada. Pobre, dudo que yo pueda ser tan cruel como para mandarle un maldición tan deliciosamente horrible." Harry se arrastro por el cuerpo de Draco hasta poder recargar su cabeza en el hombro del rubio con tanta fluidez como la que poseía la serpiente tatuada en su piel. " Claro que después me puse a pensar¿quien podría ser lo suficientemente cruel para hacerlo¿y quien tendría el suficiente buen gusto para usar un collar de ópalo?" Sus ojos se levantaron para ver los de Draco y algo cambio en las pupilas del moreno mientras Draco observaba. No pudo encontrar qué era lo que había cambiado, pero había algo extraño en aquella mirada.

" ¿Porque querrías atacar a la pobre Katie¿Que te ha hecho?"

" ¿Porque te importa?"

"No me importa, al menos no ella en cualquier caso. Me da curiosidad saber cual fue tu motivación." Harry lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco mientras esperaba que el rubio le contestara.

" No puedo decírtelo."

" ¿En serio?" Harry se oía algo perplejo. "¿Por qué no?"

" Porque no puedo decírtelo."

Harry frunció el entrecejo, y se retiro un poco para ver a Draco.

Draco observo como la peculiaridad en los ojos de Harry se hacia mas prominente, aunque aun no podía nombrar lo que había cambiado. Harry observo como algo cambiaba en la imagen de Draco. Vio una delgada banda gris rodeando la garganta de Draco. Pero no tenia sustancia. ¿Qué era? Harry parpadeo y la banda desapareció junto con el cambio repentino que había surgido en su mirada. Hizo una nota mental de hablar con Hedwig al respecto tan pronto como le fuera posible mientras se encogía de hombros y se acurrucaba de nuevo con Draco, como si hubiera abandonado el asunto.

//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\//\

Harry se estremeció al subir los escalones que dirigían hacia la lechucearía en la pálida luz del amanecer. Los fríos vientos eran un recordatorio de lo rápido que se acercaba el invierno. Aunque, pensó Harry con una escondida sonrisa, el no sentía la necesidad de volar hacia el sur... al menos aun no. Aparentemente Ravenclaw no estaba así de apegada a las aves.

Hedwig bajó hacia él con una murmurada advertencia por estar despierto a tan altas horas de la noche.

"Acabaras inconsciente del cansancio, Harry."

" Lo sé," Harry sonrió pesaroso. " Pero esto es importante."

"Si, dices eso muy a menudo, como un polluelo. ¿Qué es tan importante esta vez?"

"Esta noche, cuando visite a Draco, algo extraño ocurrió con mis ojos."

Hedwig salto del hombro de hombro de Harry para verlo a los ojos y asintió. " Sí, esto era de esperarse. Tus ojos están dejando paso a una nueva forma."

" ¿Quieres decir que se están arreglando?"

" No particularmente. Tu visión humana es de lo que hablo, tu visión será como siempre lo ha sido, pero una nueva visión es parte de tu herencia. Tus ojos se están ajustando para poder ver como lo hacemos nosotros, como lo hago yo."

" ¿Que quieres decir?"

"Podrás ver como nosotros, los que cruzamos el cielo vemos: tan claro en la noche como en el día y con una mejorada percepción de lo que verdaderamente existe. Serás capaz de ver los hilos de magia dentro de un persona y las ataduras mágicas que han sido inflingidas en humanos y cosas. "

Harry frunció el entrecejo. Entonces.. si lo que ella decía era cierto...

" ¿Que viste esta noche?"

" El... el fantasma de una línea rodeando el cuello de Draco. Era gris."

" Es un lazo de magia. Dime ¿qué es lo que encuentra imposible decirte?"

" No estoy seguro."

" Yo que tú lo investigaría, polluelo. Recuerda que tu no eres la única influencia en su vida."

Continuará...

N/T: Muchisimas gracias a Analisnape por betaer todos los anteiores capitulos. Un bezaso!!!!!!


	5. Capitulo 4

Nota de traductora: El capitulo no ha sido beteado.

Capítulo 4: Magorian

Harry narró a la Junta de la Ley Mágica como había escogido a los prospectos de las Furias de Hades. Aparte de Draco, no estaba muy convencido de poner a humanos bajo su control. Eran demasiado similares a él- muy oportunistas. Incluso aquellos criados firmemente bajo las antiguas tradiciones de los Magos era aun capaces de cambiar su mentalidad en contra de esas tradiciones. Queria a aquellos cuyas creencias mágicas antiguas estuvieran metidas hasta la medula- aquellos en los que podria confiar no lo traicionaran, porque el se moldearía a si mismo para ajustarse a sus inquebrantables tradiciones.

Así que se dirigió a las criaturas oscuras, a sus creencias, y comenzó a investigar. Se metió a hurtadillas a la sección restringida de la biblioteca, y cuando nada ahí le proporciono información útil, se dirigió a los libros de Rowena Ravenclaw. Tan solo encontró un libro guardado que cubría a las Criaturas Tenebrosas, y era obvio, al leer las notas que la fundadora había hecho, que de ese libro la había entusiasmado a obtener el basilisco para Slytherin.

Pero a Harry no estaba interesado en los basiliscos, ni siquiera en las criaturas más arraigadas a las aves: Eran demasiado incontrolables e impredecibles, y aun siendo poderosas, no eran lo que Harry buscaba. Dos tipos de criaturas, en cambio, si que llamaron su atención, unan de las cuales eran los centauros.

El libro tenía una vasta sección sobre los centauros, le dijo Harry la Junta de la Ley Mágica, y aun más importante era que explicaba de como leer el cielo: una especie de magia mucho más compleja y confiable que la adivinación y que trataba de la sangre que uno posee.

Murmullos apresurados sobrecogieron la sala mientras la Junta le permitía a Harry levantarse a trazar sobre una pizarra previamente predispuesta las runas que los centauros instrumentaban al identificar las estrellas y su lugar en los cielos para así predecir el futuro. Harry explico que estas runas pueden ser vistas por los Centauros con tan solo echar un vistazo. Los humanos, sin embargo, tendrían que memorizarlas, tal como Harry había hecho. Entonces, utilizo su propia sangre para averiguar lo que los Centauros pensarían del, y así saber la manera más adecuada de acercárseles.

También dibujo la runa de su sangre en la pizarra, pero pronto se volvió tan complicada e intensa, con tantos giros en sí misma, que inclusive Hermione - quien siempre amo las Runas antiguas y nunca perdió concentración en clase- no tuvo esperanzas de entender. Aun así, en ese desorden de círculos, líneas y letras, Harry se veía bajo la protección de muchos cuerpos celestes.

Cada persona tiene un espacio en la runa básica para el padre y la madre, asumiendo que uno era el dominante y el otro el que cría y cuida, respectivamente. Normalmente, si uno de los padres nació bajo una estrella en particular, esto se haría notar en dichos espacios. Los espacios de Harry lo llenaban dos planetas- Plutón y Júpiter- con Plutón como su "madre" y Júpiter como su "padre". Según todos los estudios de Hermione en runas antiguas esto era insólito, aun así Harry insistía como si no hubiera asombrado a los profesores de Runas alrededor del mundo.

Harry apunto al centro del circulo y hablo de como toda persona nace bajo una estrella y de cómo ello no era realmente de importancia, que lo que marcaba la diferencia era al antigüedad de la estrella. Una estrella nacía con la runa característica de zeroth, y conforme envejecía, crecía en número- monoth, duoth, treoth, quaroth(1) y así sucesivamente - hasta llega que llegaba al número cien. Cuando la estrella llega a cien, muere, y aunque la luz de la estrella continuara llegando al planeta años después, la persona que nace bajo una "estrella muerta" tendrá un futuro poco prometedor. Si menor es el número de la estrella bajo la que naces, mayor es el éxito que tendrás.

La estrella de Harry tenía el numero Zeroth. Esto era en extremo importante, explico Harry, ya que esta estrella carga este número solo en el momento en el que nace, un momento después tendría el digito monoth. Ninguna otra persona en el mundo podría tener este número, siguió contando a la corte mágica sin ningún ápice de orgullo en la voz.

Alrededor de la estrella que le corresponde a uno hay tres espacios, tres puntos de un triangulo, que muestran los seres de influencia. Los seres de influencia, explico Harry, eran algo así como hermanos mayores que prestan su fortaleza y dirección . Dos de los puntos de influencia de Harry tenían cuerpos celestiales, el primero era la luna- Hécate, aclaro Harry, ya que la luna tiene muchas formas y cada una es diferente-; el segundo era Marte, el planeta- el dios- de la guerra.

Esto le resulto divertido a Harry, la vez que le dio confianza, dijo mientras volvían a encadenarle a la silla. La luz de esa información le ínsito a seguir adelante y actuar en su verdadera naturaleza hacia los centauros: Partiendo de ahí, lo aceptarían.

Su único problema se presento al querer contactar a Magorian, a quien Harry recordaba como el líder de los centauros. No podía escribirle una carta ya que los centauros difícilmente podían leer o escribir sin importar el lenguaje. Al fin se dirigió al libro de Rodena y a Edwin por ayuda. Los centauros se asían de una manera tradicional en concreto para abrir comunicación, pero siempre mandaban mensajeros entre ellos. El valor del mensaje se media por la importancia del mensajero.

Harry envió a Hedwig, y aunque Magorian no sería capaz de comunicarse con ella, al verla frente al fondo del panorama estrelladlo, sabría que ella era la mentora y confidente de Escila- ciertamente un mensajero importante.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry se adentro con cautela pero con paso seguro y silencioso al bosque prohibido. Confiaba en que Magorian entendería la importancia de su presencia en el bosque, y que aunque su única intención era charlar, no lo atraparían con la guardia baja si Magorian desidia no atenderlo.

Hedwig se poso en su hombro con un susurro de alas.

_" El líder de la manada de centauros esta esperándote en lo profundo del bosque, polluelo. Mostro mucho interés en mi, y por consecuente, en ti."_

"_ Eso es bueno,"_ ululó Harry mientras se adentraba mas en el bosque, siguiendo las instrucciones de ella. _"Esperaba que lo hiciera."_

_" Es muy cauteloso, y tu también deberías serlo, polluelo, pues él conoce bien lo que los humanos han hecho con los centauros en el pasado. No es alguien a quien se encuentra desprevenido."_

_" Lo sé. Es eso lo que lo hace un líder valiente."_

Magorian lo esperaba al centro de un claro un kilometro mas allá de los lindes del bosque, si las suposiciones de Harry eran correctas. Acorde ha como Harry lo recordaba, Magorian tenía un cuerpo de caballo zaino con semblante orgulloso y cabello negro. Era tan opuesto a Firanze como se podria ser- tanto en apariencia como en actitud.

Harry hizo un profunda reverencia. Magorian- de hecho todos quienes él deseaba fuesen sus aliados- se merecían su respeto.

" Te recuerdo," murmuro el centauro a la vez que Harry recobraba compostura. " Eres uno de los potros que acompañaban al gigante hace un año. Y aun así, ahora caminas como un semental. ¿Tanto ha cambiado en el pequeño intervalo?"

" No me atrevería a insultarlo al asumir que no ha sido capaz de ver la transformación, el cambio en mi estrella, y aquellos que le afectan."

Magorian le examino con una mirada calculadora. "Ha habido un cambio, sí, pero tomara meses descifrarlo, inclusive años. El futuro, al igual que las estrellas, está siempre en movimiento. Algunas veces resulta complicado adivinarlo."

" Si yo, no más que un humano, pudo ver el cambio y darse cuenta de su potencial, entonces lo más seguro es que los centauros desde mucho antes lo sabrían."

Magorian se acerco a Harry, inclinándose para verlo a los ojos. Harry no se preocupo por ocultar su forma, permitió al centauro ver las irises de ave regresándole la mirada.

" Ya no eres el mismo, pequeño potro. En el lapso de un año, ciertamente te has convertido en un semental. Me había preguntado el porqué enviarías a un ave a anunciarte, pero ahora veo la conexión. Tienes magia antigua desbordándose de ti que antes no poseías. Adquirir tanta sabiduría en un año es digno de respeto."

Se alejo, aunque continuo observando a Harry como pretendiendo adivinar su sangre, y por medio de esta, su objetivo. " ¿Que asuntos tienes para convocar a los centauros?"

" Busco una alianza con ustedes, para la guerra que está por venir."

" Hablas por el mago tenebroso que desea arrojar a su prójimo al caos."

" Hablo por mí. Soy Escila, hijo de Hades y Júpiter, hermano de Hécate y Marte."

La fija mirada de Magorian se suavizo al observar al mago frente a él. " Si, veo que lo eres, pero también eres un niño voluntario al Lord Oscuro, quien ascendió antes y esta ascendiendo de nuevo."

"Soy más una furia de hades que un heredero de Voldemort." Magorian dirigió su vista hacia arriba.

" Que interesante ideal: Las furias de hades trabajando para Plutón."

"Deseo lograr ese ideal. Invito a los centauros a unirse a mí."

" Y en cambio, ¿que recibimos nosotros?"

La mirada de Harry se unió a la de Magorian, ambos observando las estrellas. " Magos han herido a los de tu especie desde su creación debido a su naturaleza- algo que no pueden cambiar. A cambio de tu ayuda y consejo, yo les hare mi semejante."

Harry no dijo nada después de eso, pues no era necesario decir nada más. Hizo de nuevo una reverencia y comenzó a salir lentamente del claro.

" Escila."

Se detuvo al borde del claro, y se volteo de nuevo para ver a Magorian observándolo de una forma enigmática - como si estuviera viendo algo en verdad grande, sin reconocer el porqué de su grandeza.

" Hablare con mi manada sobre esto. Envía a tu mensajero, y tendrás tu respuesta."

Amanecía través del bosque prohibido cuando Harry se escabullo dentro de la sala común de Gryffindor.

Después de pensarlo bajo la temprana luz del amanecer, Harry decidió decirle a Hermione y Ron sobre lo que Dumbledore le había contado. Nada más que la verdad sería suficiente en esta situación..., pero no había razón para no sazonar la verdad con mentiras.

Jugó un poco con la vida de Tom Riddle a modo de que el niño fuese criado- preparado de hecho- para ser un lord Oscuro por una familia de antiguas tradiciones mágicas, ocultando la deshonra que era el padre sangre sucia del chico. Al terminar se sentía bastante orgulloso de su mentira, de hecho, al sopesar las dos versiones del pasado de Tom Riddle, diría que la versión inventada tenía más sentido. Y bastante puntualidad también, termino justo a tiempo para llegar a Herbolaria.

" Wow. Aunque siniestro, el pequeño Quien Ustedes Saben," dijo Ron silenciosamente cuando tomaron su lugares alrededor de uno de los nudosos tocones de Snargaloff, y comenzaron a colocarse los guantes protectores. "Pero aun no entiendo porque Dumbledore te muestra todo esto. Es interesante y todo eso, pero, ¿cual es el punto?"

" No lo sé," respondió Harry, y ciertamente _no _lo sabía. "Pero dice que todo es importante y que me ayudara a sobrevivir."

" Yo creo que es fascinante," dijo Hermione entusiasmada. "Tiene absoluto sentido saber todo cuanto sea posible sobre Voldemort. ¿De qué otra manera encontraremos sus debilidades?"

Harry cambio de tema abruptamente- no queriendo que ellos comenzaran a pensar más allá de lo debido, al menos no aun.

" Entonces, ¿como estuvo la última fiesta de Slughorn?"

" Oh, fue algo divertida, enserio," dijo Hermione, poniéndose entonces las gafas de protección. "Quiero decir que habla monótonamente sobre famosos ex alumnos y en verdad adula a McLaggen porque esta tan bien relacionado, pero nos dio muy buena comida y nos presento a Gwenog Jones."

" ¿Gwenog Jones?"

Harry no entendía muy bien el entusiasmo de Ron por esta... persona... quien quiera que fuese, pero la explicación de Hermione de lo que ella pensaba sobre la capitana de los Holyhead Harpies fue interrumpida por la profesora Sprout.

" ¡ Suficiente platica por aquí! se están rezagando, todos los demás han empezado. Neville ya tiene su primer vaina."

Pues bien por Neville, fue el sombrío pensamiento de Harry al ver el sangrante labio y los rasguños que Neville mostraba. Eso ciertamente no lo motivo a apresurarse a comenzar.

" Debimos usar muffliato, Harry," murmuro Ron cuando la Profesora Sprout se alejo.

" ¡ No, no debimos!" respondió Hermione tal y como Harry sabia que lo haría. Cuando se trataba del príncipe mestizo el encontraba la paranoia de Hermione bastante divertida en la misma forma que le parcia un fastidio.

Lucharon con el aparentemente inocente tocón- el cual salto a la vida con lo que parecían enredaderas de zarzamora tan ponto lo tocaron- hasta que Hermione saco una vaina como la que Neville sostenía. Cuando las soltaron, las enredaderas se dispararon de regreso al tocón. Harry observo sombríamente a la planta que lucía inocente de nuevo. Demasiados problemas de poco valor.

" ¿Sabes? No plantare ninguna de estas cuando tenga mi propio jardín," dijo Ron, haciendo eco de los coloridos pensamientos de Harry.

" Denme un tazón," pidió Hermione, sosteniendo a la distancia que le permitieran sus manos la vaina. Harry le dio uno, y ella soltó la vaina dentro luciendo una cara de asco.

" No sean tan delicados, hay que exprimirlos; son de lo mejor cuando están frescos," apremio la profesora Sprout.

Hermione continuo la conversación como si un tocón no los hubiese atacado apenas instantes antes. " En cualquier caso, Slughorn tendrá una fiesta de Navidad, Harry, y no habrá forma de sacarse de esta porque él me pido revisar tus tardes libres para asegurarse de hacerla una noche en tu puedas ir."

Harry gruño, imágenes de asesinatos llenando su mente con solo pensar en la fiesta. Estaba seguro de que sería divertida.

Ron, quien intentaba hacer explotar la vaina dentro del tazón poniendo sus dos manos sobre ella y apretándola tan duro como podía, dijo con enfado, " y esta es otra fiesta solo para los favoritos de Slughorn, ¿si?"

" Solo para el club Slugh, si."

La vaina salió del agarre de Ron, y Harry aprovecho esto como excusa para alejarse de ellos por unos pocos segundos. Cuando regreso Hermione decía, "Pues yo no invente el nombre de "Club Slugh".

El gesto de desprecio de Ron en esos momentos fue digno de Draco, pensó Harry a la vez que el pelirrojo respondía. "_Club Slugh. _ Es patético. Pues bien, espero que disfrutes la fiesta. ¿Porque no tratas de engancharte a McLaggen? Así Slughorn puede hacerlos rey y reina del club Sl..."

" Podemos llevar invitados," le interrumpio Hermione, y Harry gruñó para sus adentro al verla roja como la grana. Tenía una idea hacia donde iba _eso_. " Y te iba a invitar, pero si piensas que es tan patético no me molestare."

Harry deseo que la vaina hubiese caído mas mejor- por lo menos fuera del invernadero- y así no tener que escuchar eso. Tomo el tazón y comenzó a trata de abrir la vaina de la manera más ruidosa y energética posible, pero ni eso ahogo la conversación.

"¿Ibas a invitarme?" pregunto Ron con una voz completamente diferente.

" Si," respondió Hermione molesta. " Pero obviamente tu preferirías que yo me enganchara a McLaggen."

Harry sintió su enfado comenzar a echar chispas por sus dedos.

" No me gustaría," dijo Ron en voz muy baja.

Los dedos de Harry echaron chispas y el tazón se hizo añicos.

" Reparo," dijo de prisa, tocando las piezas con la varita. El estrepito hizo lo que había estado deseando, Hermione y Ron se dieron cuenta de que comenzaban a sonar enamoradizos en medio del invernadero.

" Pásame eso, Harry," dijo Hermione de inmediato- aun sonrojada. " Dice aquí que debemos cortarlos con algo puntiagudo."

El sabia que eso iba a suceder, pensó Harry mientras le daba a Hermione la vaina y el tazón. Lo había visto venir. Podría incluso resultar a su beneficio si esos dos se enganchaban tanto como para no darse cuenta si el desparecía por horas, o incluso si lo notaban tan solo les diría que les daba " tiempos para estar juntos". Pero con eso también venia la posibilidad para el desastre. Una riña, porque seguro tendrían una, los podría llevar a una enorme discusión - una en la cual eventualmente se vería involucrado. Eso le daría aun _menos_ libertad. No, era mejor que no se hicieran pareja.

Hermione logro abrir la primer vaina mientras Ron sacaba la segunda del tocón, ambos al parecer inconscientes de los pensamientos de Harry. Harry hizo una mueca al ver el tazón ahora lleno de tubérculos culebreando como gusanos de un verde pálido... asquerosos... tanto como Ron y Hermione.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Harry no se preocupo por ocultar su apariencia en la sala común de Slytherin el tiempo debido. En el caso de que llegaran a escucharlo, les borraría la memoria entonces.

" ¡Esos dos me enferman!" espeto, saltando al sofá sin hacer caso a las protestas de Draco o a la rapidez con la que rubio tomo la botella de tinta para evitar daño alguno.

" ¿De qué par hablas?" pregunto Draco, un poco mas clamado cuando le hubo puesto la tapa a la tinta y colocado la botella en la mesa.

" Tu escoge," gimió la voz de Harry en los alrededores de su regazo. " Ron y Hermione, Ginny y Dean, Ron y Ginny-"

" ¿ _Weasley y su hermana?_" La voz de Draco se escucho limitada.

" De esa manera no," aun así, Harry sonrió maniáticamente. "Aunque eso explicaría la sobreprotección."

" ¿Que ocurrió entonces?"

Harry recontó sobre como en herbolaria Ron y Hermione se revelaron a si mismos que el otro existía y paso a las prácticas de Quidditch donde Ron y Ginny no tardaron en deshacerse el uno al otro al discutir la relación de ella con Dean.

" Tu ganaras el juego, ¿sabes?" se quejo Harry. " No hay forma de hacerlos trabajar en equipo."

La mano de Draco paro repentinamente el camino que había seguido hasta la mandíbula de Harry desde su sien. " Pues, yo no ganare el juego. No jugare mañana."

" ¿No jugaras?"

"No."

Harry se sentó inmediatamente. "¿Porque?

" No jugare mas contra ti, eso es todo."

Draco no quiso verlo a los ojos, pero Harry estaba seguro de que mentía. Draco era bueno mintiendo, eso lo tenía que admitir, pero algo no encajaba con su explicación. Observo a Draco hasta que el heredero Malfoy le devolvió la mirada. Sorpresa no era la emoción que había esperado, a decir verdad.

" Harry, ¿que le ocurre a tus ojos?"

Harry parpadeo, y se dio cuenta de que de nuevo podía ver la banda gris sujeta el cuello de Draco. La transformación parecía haber sido impulsada de sus ojos, aunque no tenía idea de cómo.

" Solo es... un bonos de ser descendiente de Ravenclaw," murmuro Harry. " Hedwig dijo que los poderes de Ravenclaw se harán presentes y crecerán en mi."

" ¿Hedwig?"

" Mi lechuza."

La mirada de Draco en el era fija. Harry frunció el entre cejo. Suponía que el asunto debía de sonar un poco extraño- después de todo, el mismo había desafiado a Lord Voldemort cuando este dijo que Harry era descendiente de Ravenclaw.

" Te mostrare." Tomo la mano de Draco y tiro del chico hacia la entrada de la sala común de slytherin.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Hedwig se poso sin aviso previo en su hombro cuando entro a la lechuseria, y observo a Draco sin parpadear una sola vez.

_"¿Quien es el polluelo dorado que traes contigo?"_

Harry halo a Draco completamente dentro de la lechuzeria, y comenzó las presentaciones. " Ella es Hedwig, Draco. _Hedwig," _añadió en '**aviantongue'**, "_el es Draco."_

Hedwig pozo su vista una sola vez en dirección de Draco, y luego le quito toda su atención. _" Es un extraño polluelo, pero no me molesta su presencia."_

Harry le observo divertido antes de dirigir a Draco a la ventana. "_Ábrete,"_ ordeno e hizo que un sobresaltado Draco le siguiera través del hueco abierto antes de que se cerrara en ellos.

"¿Que es esto?" pregunto Draco mientras Harry le dirigía por un pequeño pasillo a la puerta de la cámara.

" Esta es la entrada a la cámara de la Sabiduría," Harry sintió innecesario explicar a fondo. Draco era lo suficientemente astuto para encontrar la conexión entre la Cámara de los Secretos y la r de la Sabiduría. " el lord Oscuro me dio la tarea de encontrar esto antes de convertirme en su heredero."

La cámara de la Sabiduría, en opinión de Harry, nunca fue tan suntuosa o majestuosa como la Cámara de los Secretos. Era solo algo más hogareño. Quedaba claro que Rowena Ravenclaw de hecho había ocupado la Cámara para algo más que solo meter una mascota dentro. Después de todo, era de suponerse que la cámara de ella se viese algo más utilizada que la de Slytherin, considerando que el abandono Hogwarts mucho antes de que la otra fundadora muriera.

Aun así, era un placer ver a Draco inspeccionando la habitación con ojos fascinados. "¿Esto es tuyo?"

" Pues, técnicamente no es mío, pero al ser el único humano capaz de entrar, algo así se puede decir. Dumbledore ignora su localización, así que puedo practicar aquí dentro sin ser visto."

" ¿Te refieres a tus ojos?"

"Si, y con otras cosas que hasta ahora se están mostrando."

" ¿Como que?" pregunto Draco curioso desde donde examinaba las estanterías repletas de los libros de Rowena Ravenclaw.

" Cuando tengo una emoción fuerte mi magia comienza a manifestarse como cosquilleos o calor en mis dedos. Si la emoción es muy fuerte, escapa como chispas de relámpago. Si intento ignorarlo, escapa con frecuencia, y con emociones débiles, así que vengo aquí a sacarlo."

Draco saco un libro de una estantería y le espanto el polvo en la cubierta de un soplido. " ¿Sale como relámpago? ¿Rayos y relámpagos reales?"

Harry asintió antes de notar que Draco hojeaba el libro sin querer verlo a los ojos. "Si."

Draco levanto la vista con una expresión curiosa. "Muéstrame."

"¿Que?"

"Muéstrame," repitió el rubio.

" _Si, muéstrale,"_ incito Hedwig desde su percha. _" Sera de bien para ti el practicar creando poder por ti mismo por primera vez al menos. Impresiona al polluelo; has uno grande."_

Harry parpadeo varias veces en dirección a su mascota, pensando en cómo iba a _crear_ rayos cuando no tenía emoción real que reducir. Vio a sus manos, como so repentinamente fuesen a soltar chispas por si solas. No lo hicieron, y el frunció el entrecejo. Parpadeo y el mundo cambio.

Se dio cuenta de que una vez mas había dejado a sus ojos cambiar al observar sus manos. Las venas azules de su magia giraban alrededor de sus dedos. Al levantar la vista hacia Draco vio una luz vacilante de la magia del otro chico doblegarse a su alrededor, diferente y fácil de distinguir de la banda gris visible en su cuello. Draco esperaba expectante, así que Harry regreso su vista a sus manos, apunto hacia la chimenea, y halo.

La magia pulso hacia adelante y escapo. La piedra en el manto exploto cuando el brillo de luz añil se conecto contra él.

" _Este chico es una positiva influencia en ti," _murmuro Hedwig. "_ Lo apruebo. Logro que en una noche hicieras lo que yo llevo esperando desde hace semanas." _

Draco lucía una mezcla de triunfo y admiración en el rosto. "Eso es definitivamente un truco nuevo. Escila."

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros. " Aun tengo que practicar mi puntería un poco. Ese fue más elevado de lo que quería."

Draco asintió, regresando su vista l libro. " ¿Has leído estos ya? Son fascinantes."

"Nunca he sido una 'persona de libros' " Hablo Harry lenta y cancinamente. "Pero tú puedes leerlos si quieres."

Draco le observo, confundido. " Creí que tú eras el único que puede entrar aquí."

"Bueno, soy el único humano hasta donde yo sé. Creo que cualquier ave, si quisiera, puede entrar."

Se volvió a Hedwig por una confirmación. La lechuza resoplo. "_Claro que podemos. Polluelo, pero ¿porque quedaríamos? Este lugar es para los de tu clase, no para la nuestra."_

" _Entonces si Draco quiere entrar, ¿la abrirás por él?"_

_" Si tu lo deseas, polluelo."_

Harry asintió y regreso su mirada a Draco, quien lo observaba perplejo. "Era mucho menos inquietante cuando hablabas con serpientes, ¿sabes?" dijo lentamente.

Harry pudo jurar que Hedwig soltó un bufido ante esto. Sonrió por sus palabras despectivas. "Aunque creo que acabas de insultarla, Hedwig te dejara entrar si así lo quieres."

Harry permaneció despierto mucho después de que la respiración se volviera regular al caer dormido en la madrugada. Si no hacia algo en las próximas horas el juego de Quidditch para el equipo de gryffindor estaría perdido, y, al no jugar Draco, no tendría a alguien a quien culpar por Ron. El problema era que Ron tenía nada de confianza.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras invocaba una solución, y fue permeado cuando una idea apareció. La memoria de un pequeño frasco que había guardado en su dormitorio para cuando necesitara un poco de suerte. Una sonrisa cruel adorno su cara mientras se acomodaba más cerca a Draco con una petición murmurada a Hedwig de despertarlos antes del desayuno.

No tendría que usar en verdad la Félix Felices... pero eso no significaba que no podria manipular la suerte de Ron a su propia manera.


	6. Capitulo 5

STIGMATA

Escrito por:

Rio The Inferiorbeing

Traducido Por

Sally-Annie Ravenclaw

* * *

Nota de la traductira: El capitulo no ha sido beteado. Lo pasajes del sexto libro que la autora utilizo yo lo traduje como están en el fic ya que no poseo dicho libro en español. Pido una enorme disculpa por el periodo no anunciado de descanso que me tome en esta historia.

Capitulo Cinco: La Gloria de Hécate

Una capa delgada de nieve fresca cubría la tierra mientras Harry atravesaba del Bosque Prohibido. Las huellas de sus pasos desaparecían dejando solo un rumor de magia tras él al dirigirse al familiar claro donde los Centauros ya esperaban su llegada.

Formaban una vista impresionante, numerosos como Harry no se había imaginado, y esperándole en silencio. Congregaciones de ese tamaño eran inusuales, inclusive en el bosque que les brindaba una relativa protección, pues su historia les había enseñado del riesgo que corrían con los cazadores al congregarse de esa forma. Era símbolo de su confianza que todos le esperaran, mostrándole que confiaban en su protección inclusive en la distancia.

Magorian se separaba de los demás, coordinados a su alrededor en un semicírculo. Al entrar al claro, Magorian hizo una reverencia y los demás centauros le imitaron.

"Levanta, Magorian. Tu gente no necesita reverenciarme. Vengo como un hermano, no un amo; un amigo, no un Lord."

Los centauros se irguieron a la vez, expresiones aprobadoras pasando en los rostros de los que Harry nunca había visto. Era su intención conocerlos a todos por nombre en poco tiempo, pero, en ese momento, dejaría que sus acciones hablaran por él. Los ojos de Harry se dirigieron a los cielos y las miradas de los Centauros le siguieron.

"Es interesante la fase de la luna esta noche," murmuro Harry, sus ojos brillando al cambiar de forma. "Bajo la luz de la luna nueva, la magia de los magos se apaga, a la vez que la magia de aquellos que viven en oscuridad toma fuerza. La luz de Apolo, de la cual la luna se alimenta, se rehúsa a brillar sobre mí esta noche. Es por eso que he venido ante ustedes, a ofrecerme, cuando más débil me encuentro. Vean hacia los cielos del norte: ven la caída de Júpiter en los límites del cielo. Júpiter, de quien Ravenclaw desciende, y de quien trazo mi línea de sangre, brilla aun en su caída. Brilla porque su hijo se convierte en un adulto—no necesita guiar mas los pasos de su hijo. Vean los cielos orientales, mis hermanos, vean a Hades – Plutón – mi creador. Vean como su luz se refleja también en esta – la noche más oscura – sobre su hijo. Vean los planetas bajo los que he nacido; vean lo que les ofrezco. Vengo, no ha ofrecerlos como sirvientes o esclavos, sino a darles la bienvenida a su hogar, mis hermanos. ¿Que responden ustedes?"

Harry espero mientras los Centauros observaban las estrellas, y después a él. Permaneció estático, ida estaba toda pretensión de Harry Potter, y en su lugar se erguía Escila, un mago oscuro, heredero de Voldemort, y descendiente de Ravenclaw.

Magorian se dirigió a los Centauros, quienes le dieron su aprobación para hablar en su lugar. Se dirigió a Escila, y camino hacia él hasta que estuvo a un brazo de distancia. Aunque Magorian sobrepasaba a Escila en altura, al igual que los demás centauros adultos, al dirigirse a él lo hacía sentirse como un potrillo cuando hablaba con su padre.

"En esta, la noche más oscura, cuando la gloria de Hécate domina los cielos, se nos ha mostrado una luz – un camino, una dirección – y nosotros, los Centauros, estamos listos para entrar a nuestro hogar." Levanto su brazo, ofreciéndolo con su palma abierta a Escila, quien sobre ella coloco la suya propia sin vacilación.

"Bienvenidos, hermanos." Sus ojos brillaron con el poder que surgía de él en ondas. Cuando hilos de magia se separaron de las ondas para tocar a cada Centauro, se hizo un eco en el claro. Incluso cuando los hilos de magia se cerraron en sus gargantas, los Centauros se mantuvieron firmes, confiando, mientras la marca de Escila se adhería en su piel, y permanecía a modo de quemar hasta llegar a sus venas. Cuando la magia desapareció, la forma de un rayo entrelazado con plumas resplandecía entre sus prominentes clavículas.

"Bienvenidos a casa," repitió Escila, "mis Furias. Como tales, ustedes son familia, unidos bajo una causa, una sangre y una carne. La oscuridad nos atraviesa y nos une. El Rey de los Muertos nos protege y es nuestro padre. Júpiter, de quien desciende Ravenclaw, me protege, y esa misma protección los cubrirá a ustedes como a todas las Furias."

* * *

Mientras trataba de no quedarse dormido el siguiente día, Harry se dio cuenta de que Hermione y Ron volvían a discutir. Frunció el cejo cuando lo noto, pues, se dijo, debió de haberlo advertido antes – no podía permitirse estar tan ocupado con su verdadera naturaleza, ni olvidar cultivar la falsa. Se volvía cada vez más difícil mantener sus ojos en forma humana, y su magia errante parecía estar más agitada que nunca. Se había calmado considerablemente después de marcar a los Centauros, pero ni eso había sido suficiente para satisfacerla.

Poniendo los problemas mágicos a un lado, podría utilizar esta nueva enemistad a su favor, pensó, si podía cultivarla de la manera correcta.

"No se puede quejar," murmura Ron a su lado – refiriéndose a Hermione, asumió Harry. Ron no hablaría sobre Lavender de esa forma. "Ella se besuqueo con Krum. Ahora se da cuenta de que alguien quiere besuquearse conmigo." Si, sin duda era Hermione. "Pues, es un país libre. Así que no he hecho nada malo."

Harry pensó que pronto _no_ sería un país libre, pero se guardo sus cavilaciones para sí al pretender estar absorto en el libro que debía leer para encantamientos.

"Nunca le he prometido nada a Hermione," murmuraba Ron. "Quiero decir que, tal vez, habría ido a la fiesta de Slughorn con ella, pero ella nunca dijo… seria solo como amigos… Soy un agente libre."

El estomago de Harry se hundió ante las palabras de Ron, aunque en apariencia solo continuo leyendo. La fiesta Navideña de Slughorn… la había olvidado por completo. Seguro seria pronto y tendría que hacer algo al respecto también. Escondió una sonrisa, volteando la página, y la voz de Ron se convirtió en susurros. Era en verdad decepcionante no poder causar revuelo y llevar a Draco a la fiesta.

Se preguntaba qué era lo que Hermione pensaba sobre su la situación entre ella y Ron – tampoco a eso había prestado atención, pero dudaba que a ella le molestara refrescarle la idea. Su horario estaba tan lleno que solo podía hablar con ella en las tardes, cuando Ron estaba ocupado con el calamar que tenía como novia. Harry fue a encontrar a Hermione en la librería, incapaz de quedarse en la sala común sin maldecir contra algo o alguien. ¿Cómo era que se no se había dado cuenta de nada? Supuso que había comenzado en alguna de las noches en las que había visitado a Draco.

"Esta en la libertad de besar a quien quiera," dijo Hermione con resolución. "En verdad que no podría importarme menos."

Al escribir una _i_ escribió el punto con tanta fuerza que de hecho rompió el pergamino. Harry volvió a su libro de pociones y trato de descifrar las adiciones que había hecho el Príncipe Mestizo al texto sobre el Elixir Eterno.

" Y, por cierto, debes andarte con cuidado," añadió Hermione después de unos minutos.

Harry intento no demostrar enojo. "Por última vez, no voy a devolver el libro. He aprendido mas del Príncipe Mestizo de lo que Snape o Slughorn me han enseñado en –"

"No estoy hablando del libro," dijo Hermione, echándole una mirada desagradable, Harry parpadeo . Si no se trataba del libro…

"Estoy hablando de algo que ocurrió esta mañana," explico Hermione. "Fui a los baños de las chicas justo antes de venir aquí, y había al menos una docena de chicas ahí, tratando de decidir una manera de darte una poción de amor sin que te dieras cuenta. Esperan que invites a alguna a la fiesta de Slughorn, y al parecer todas han comprado las pociones de amor de Fred y George, las cuales, me temo, probablemente funcionan –"

"¿Por qué no las confiscaste entonces?" demando saber Harry. Esas tonterías no funcionarían en él, de todas formas – Voldemort lo había entrenado para resistir pociones de todo tipo. No todas, pero daba que Fred y George pudieran hacer algo tan fuerte – y tan oscuro – que pudiera afectarle.

"No tenían las pociones consigo dentro del baño," respondió Hermione ofendida. "Tan solo discutían tácticas. Ya que dudo que incluso el Príncipe Mestizo" – le dirigió al libro otra mirada desagradable – "pudiera soñar algún antídoto para una docena de pociones de amor a la vez, si yo fuera tu tan solo invitaría a alguien a la fiesta; las demás dejaran de pensar que aun tienen oportunidad. Es mañana por la noche: están desesperadas."

¡Caramba! Harry no quería invitar a nadie más a la fiesta, así que más les valía acostumbrarse a la idea. Secretamente, se preguntó cuan asombradas estarían cuando comiera o bebiera lo que hubiesen bañado con poción de amor y que su magia diluyera instantáneamente. "No tengo a nadie a quien quiera invitar," mintió Harry casualmente. Por supuesto, invitaría a Draco si pudiera salirse con la suya.

Un momento… ¿Como era que las chicas estaban pasando las pociones? – "Creí que Filch había prohibido todo que se pudiera comprar en Sortilegios Weasley."

"¿Y desde cuando le importa a alguien lo que Filch prohíba?" pregunto Hermione, continuando con su ensayo.

"Entonces como logran las chicas pasar las pociones de contrabando?" Si ellas podían encontrar una manera, Harry definitivamente podía imitarlas… Aunque sus importaciones serian un poco más viles que una poción de amor.

" Fred y George las envían dentro de botellas de perfumes y de pociones para la tos," respondió Hermione. "Es parte de sus servicios de ordenes vía lechuza."

"Parece que tu sabes mucho sobre eso."

Hermione, de nuevo, le miro de forma desagradable. Había considerado algo, pensó Harry divertido.

"Lo leí en una de las botellas que nos mostraron a Ginny y a mí este verano," dijo en tono frio. " Yo no voy por ahí poniendo pociones en las bebidas."

"Pero ¿están engañando a Filch, cierto? Estas chicas están introduciendo cosas ilegales como si fueran algo mas."

"Los sensores detectan hechizos, maldiciones, y encantamientos de ocultos, ¿verdad?" respondió con un suspiro. "Son usados para encontrar magia negra y objetos oscuros. Pueden detectar maldiciones poderosas, pero algo que simplemente se ha colocado en el recipiente incorrecto no se registraría – y ya que las pociones de amor no son consideradas oscuras o peligrosas –"

"Fácil para ti decirlo," murmuro Harry, despidiéndose de su buena idea.

" – así que Filch tendría que darse cuenta de que tipo de poción son en realidad, y el no es un buen mago; dudo que pueda diferenciar pociones –"

Harry escucho con más atención cuando Hermione dejo de hablar súbitamente. Alguien se había acercado a ellos. Esperaron, y un momento después madame Pince apareció cruzando una esquina. "La biblioteca ha cerrado," dijo. "Por favor devuelvan todo lo que han utilizado a la estantería correcta – ¿_qué le has hecho a ese libro, niño depravado?"_

"¡No es de la biblioteca, es mío!" protestoHarry. Asegurándose de que su copia de_ Pociones Avanzadas _estuvieraen sus manos y fuera del alcance de la mujer_._ Bien, si escribir en un libro lo convertía en un depravado… Se pregunto cuan malvado era realmente.

"¡Profanado!" farfullo la mujer. "¡Violado! ¡Corrompido!" Aparentaba estar a punto de tener un ataque. Harry quería quedarse un poco más para ver si en verdad lo tendría, pero Hermione lo tomo del brazo y lo halo hacia la salida.

"Si no tienes cuidado, te prohibirá la entrada a la biblioteca. ¿Por qué has traído ese estúpido libro contigo?"

"Yo no tengo la culpa de que esa mujer este loca, Hermione," protesto Harry. "O ¿crees que tal vez escucho que hablabas mal de Filch? Siempre he creído que hay algo entre ellos dos…"

"Oh, que gracioso…"

Harry ignoro su sarcasmo y la siguió rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. Un momento después de pasar por la entrada a la torre, Romilda Vane estaba a su lado sosteniendo una copa en su mano.

"Hola Harry!" dijo. "¿Te gustaría una _gillywater_?"

Hermione le dirigió una mirada que decía " ¿de que hablamos ya?" mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

"Bueno, llévate estos," continuo Romilda, echándola una caja en sus manos. "Calderos de Chocolate, tiene whiskey de fuego dentro. Mi abuela lo envió, pero a mí no me gustan."

¿Qué tipo de abuela manda dulces con alcohol? Se preguntó Harry mientras se alejaba de la chica.

" Te lo dije," el tono de Hermione era trillado. "Tan pronto invites a alguien, ellas te dejaran en paz y tu pue…"

Pero su rostro repentinamente se oscureció; había visto a Ron y a Lavender. Harry tenía que estar de acuerdo en que la vista era grotesca. Besar a alguien no podía parecer tan repugnante para un tercero, ¿o si?

"Bien, buenas noches, Harry," dijo Hermione.

Harry asintió ausente y ella subió a los dormitorios de las chicas, aunque no pasaba de las siete. Harry sonrió mientras el subía hacia los dormitorios de los chicos—esta pelea probaba que sí tenía sus ventajas. Hermione arrinconada para alejarse de Ron y Ron completamente ajeno a todo aquello que no fuera su libido. Alejarse por unas horas era perfectamente sencillo para Harry.

* * *

Hedwig le ululó para recibirlo cuando entro en la lechuceria, añadiendo que antes había dejado que el chico Malfoy entrara a la Cámara. Después de dejar caer una carta que dijo se le había instruido entregarle, declaro que estaba hambrienta e iría a cazar.

"_Suerte,"_ le deseo Harry antes de abrir la Cámara y entrar, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Draco estaba trabajando en el mismo ensayo que Harry había tratado de terminar en la biblioteca. Aunque, como Harry noto antes de escabullirse hasta quedar acostado en sus piernas, el tamaño del ensayo de Draco era lo doble del suyo y el otro chico parecía no necesitar el libro.

" Estoy seguro de que los ensayos no requieren tanto esfuerzo," murmuro al observar a Draco dejar su pluma.

"Tienes razón, pero me aburrí."

"Siento llegar tarde – me di cuenta de que Ron y Hermione discuten."

La ceja de Draco se levanto, preguntando silenciosamente porque a ellos debía importarles.

" Es algo que puedo cultivar para mantenerlos ocupados, creo. Y, si el asunto se desarrolla lo mas desastrosamente posible, todo irá peor después de la fiesta de Slughorn," dijo, positivamente eufórico.

Draco frunció el cejo. Harry puso sus manos a acariciar el cabello del rubio. "Y ¿a quién llevaras contigo a la fiesta?"

"A nadie. Estaría mas animado si fueras tu."

"Lo pensare," dijo Draco con tono engreído.

"Sabes," ronroneo Harry. "Tus celos no siempre me convencerán."

"Y ¿por qué no?"

"Harry Potter odia a Draco Malfoy, ¿recuerdas?"

"Calla Escila. Y bésame."

No había nada que Escila pudiera decir en contra de esa orden.

* * *

Hedwig lo picoteo para despertarlo a la mañana siguiente y, por la falta de calor a su lado, se dio cuenta de que Draco se había ido.

"_Has leído la carta?"_ demando saber su lechuza.

"_No, estuve distraído." _ Sonrió ocioso al recordar lo placenteras que habían sido esas distracciones.

"_Algunas veces eres más como un gato en celo que como un ave,"_ se burlo Hedwig. _" ¿Estas seguro de que no desciendes de Gryffindor, después de todo?"_

"_¡Me hieres con tus acusaciones!" _se quejo Harry y busco el sobre entre el montón desordenado que habían formado sus ropas la noche anterior. "_De todas formas, que es eso tan urgente que Voldemort quiere decirme?"_

"_No la envió Voldemort, polluelo tonto. Por eso quería que la leyeras de inmediato."_

"_Nunca dijiste que fuera importante," _se quejo Harry, abriendo el sobre. Observo la carta durante un momento prolongado hasta que Hedwig, impaciente, salto hasta su hombro para también poderla leer.

_**Escila**_

_**Quisiera hablar contigo si lo permites**_

_**Firenze**_

" _Es extraño que Firenze me escriba," _comento Harry a Hedwig.

" _Es extraño que un centauro se moleste en escribir," _respondió Hedwig. _"Debe respetarte enormemente si es capaz de reducirse a tales métodos."_

"_¿Sobre qué querrá hablarme?"_

"_Probablemente sobre los otros centauros."_

Harry frunció el ceno, pensativo. Sabia cuan cercanos eran Firenze y Dumbledore. No había tomado alguna clase de adivinación ese año así que no había visto al centauro. Si era una trampa, y Dumbledore buscaba manera de ver a sus verdaderas intenciones, lo mejor sería acercarse al centauro y pretender no entender lo que Firenze decía. Pero, si la carta era genuina, Firenze había sido un aliado fuerte en el pasado, hasta el punto de soportar el exilio por él.

Dejando a Hedwig en la lechuceria, Harry se dirigió a las habitaciones de Firenze. Tenía tiempo suficiente para hablar con el centauro antes de la maldita fiesta de Slughorn.

Si algo le indicaba que Firenze espiaba para Dumbledore, pretendería no tener idea de porque Hedwig le había entregado esa carta.

* * *

Firenze le esperaba cuando Harry entro a su aula. "Gracias por venir a verme, Lord Escila."

Harry le observo. "¿De quién estás hablando?"

El centauro hizo una reverencia. "Perdóneme, mi Lord. Esperaba que me tuviera confianza, pero veo que me equivoque."

Mientras la mirada de centauro permaneció en el suelo, los ojos de Harry cambiaron a su forma aviaria. La única magia en el aula eran los residuos dejados por los estudiantes de sus clases. Quedaba claro que no había magia de Dumbledore, la cual dejaría su rastro, sin importar cuánto intentase borrarlo el mago.

"Levántate, Firenze. Discúlpame por desconfiar de ti. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que nos vimos, debía ser precavido."

El centauro sonrió al erguirse. " Ha adoptado su poder en verdad, joven Lord. Es ahora como yo le observe antes de su decimo primer año."

"Es extraño que hayas dicho eso," señalo Harry. "Cuando ningún otro centauro lo hizo."

Firenze encogió los hombros. "Sol siempre ha arrojado su luz sobre mí, y Apolo siempre me ha favorecido. Su estrella ascendió en su onceavo año, aunque solo recientemente comenzó a agraciar los cielos con su luz. Solo cuando se encendió en el cielo, los centauros se enteraron de los que yo he sabido por años. Sé que le siguen, mi Lord, y sé que usted ha colocado su marca en todos ellos." Observaba a Harry de manera suplicante. "Deseo unirme a ellos, mi Lord. Deseo seguirlo como lo hacen ellos."

Harry considero esta petición. Conocía solo la estructura básica de la sociedad de los Centauros; ignoraba si era posible el retorno de Firenze después de haber sido este exiliado por la manada. Sin embargo, Firenze era leal – eso lo había comprobado. Si los centauros se mostraban en contra, ya lidiaría con ellos.

" Se hará como has pedido."

Un rayo claro se figuro en el cielo, y Harry toco con sus dedos el cuello de Firenze. El centauro siseo mientras energía burbujeaba bajo los dedos de Harry, y su marca apareció azul contra su piel.

"Bienvenida, mi furia," murmuro Harry.


	7. Capitulo 6

Capitulo Seis: El Armario Evanescente

Cuando Harry pudo escaparse de los dormitorios de Gryffindor, Draco no le esperaba en la Cámara de la Sabiduría ni en la sala común de Slytherin. De hecho, Draco simplemente no esperaba que apareciera.

"No debiste ver eso," murmuró el rubio cuando la puerta de su dormitorio se abrió y cerró por sí sola, como si nadie hubiese entrado. Estaba recostado en su cama con el torso desnudo, su rostro en la almohada.

"Eso es seguro," respondió Harry al dejar caer la capa de invisibilidad al suelo. " ¿De que iban exactamente?"

" Snape y yo tuvimos una discusión. Eso es todo."

Harry suspiró y le dio un toque a Draco con su codo para que este se hiciera a un lado y así poder deslizarse a su lado sobre la cama. "Snape habló abiertamente sobre una promesa inquebrantable y sobre protegerte en la misma frase. Ese comportamiento no es normal en Snape. Aunque," la voz de Harry adquirió un tono pensativo, " nada que ese hombre haga podría ser denominado como normal."

Draco bufó contra la almohada.

Ante el silencio que se extendía entre ellos, Harry volvió a suspirar. "Caribdis, dime que es lo que pasa."

"No puedo."

Las palabras fueron amortiguadas por la almohada, pero Harry las escucho de igual manera. " ¿Y porque no?"

"Tampoco te puedo decir eso."

"Ya son muchas las cosas que no puedes decirme hoy." Los dedos de Harry comenzaron a vagar lentamente sobre la espalda desnuda del rubio, y Draco hizo por empujarlas con un gesto desganado. En lugar de sentirse rechazado, Harry tomo su mano y la entrelazo con la propia para luego llevarla hacia sus labios.

Draco se estremeció cuando Harry acaricio sus dedos uno por uno, para luego dejar un beso en la palma de su mano. "Harry-"

" ¿Qué?"

"Esperas que yo te responda. No lo hagas."

"Muy bien."

Hubo más silencio mientras Harry se creaba su propio camino hacia el ante brazo de Draco a modo de caricias, pasando y después regresando a la marca que se mostraba azabache contra piel nívea. Draco tembló al sentir la lengua de Harry trazar el diseño de la serpiente.

Con lentitud, Harry volvió a Draco hasta que este recostó la espalda en la cama y le observo. El débil hormigueo que sentía cuando sus ojos cambiaban lo sintió solo un poco en sus parpados. Contuvo la furiosa exclamación que palpitaba por salir de sus labios ante lo que vio.

Recordaba el lazo mágico de color gris que había visto rodeando la garganta de Draco, pero no se había percatado de los otros lazos mágicos que se adherían a la piel del rubio. Comenzando en la marca tenebrosa, ataduras oscuras recorrían a Draco, variando del negro al gris pálido a medida que se alejaban de la fuente mágica.

Piel nívea, quebrada por ataduras mágicas que mantenían a Draco más cerca del Señor Oscuro de lo que jamás lo estuvo de Harry.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron ante la mirada de Harry. Se había acostumbrado recién a la forma aviaria de sus ojos, pero la expresión en su mirada era nueva para el rubio.

" ¿Que es lo que ves?" murmuró.

Uno de los dedos de Harry comenzó a trazar una línea invisible sobre el pecho de Draco. "Veo las ataduras mágicas de Voldemort sobre ti. Cuando dices que no puedo decirme algo… en verdad no puedes, ¿cierto?"

Draco asintió. Celos – eso expresaba la mirada de Harry. Resultaba extraño en los rasgos de Harry.

" ¿Me puedes mostrar?"

Draco lo pensó por un momento. Si, de hecho creía que podría. No se le había dicho nada sobre _mostrarle_ el armario a otro seguidor del Señor Oscuro, solo una clara orden de no poder _decirle _nada a nadie. Asintió con la cabeza y solo atino a parpadear un par de veces cuando una camisa fue lanzada contra su rostro.

"Entonces vístete. Quiero saber que ocurre."

* * *

La habitación estaba tan desordenada como siempre cuando Draco abrió la puerta de la sala de menesteres. Harry entró después de él, viendo con asombro el desorden a su alrededor.

"¿Que es este lugar?"

"No lo sé," dijó, encogiendo los hombros. " Un almacén para trastos inútiles, ¿tal vez?"

"Y ¿que es lo que haces aquí?"

En silencio, Draco dirigió a Harry atreves del caos y apuntó hacia un objeto cubierto por algún tipo de tela hacia el final de la habitación. Siguiendo esa dirección, Harry caminó hacia la silueta y haló de la tela. Parpadeó, sorprendido.

"He visto esto antes."

" ¿Qué?"

" Este armario. Lo he visto antes. . . aunque me pregunto porque alguien en Hogwarts lo compraría. No es tuyo, o si?"

"No. Hasta donde sé, pertenece a Hogwarts. Su gemelo aun esta en _Borgin and Burkes_."

" ¿Están conectados? ¿Alguien podría entrar en el que está en Knockturn Alley y entrar a Hogwarts atravez de este?"

Draco no contestó. Harry asumió estar en lo correcto.

" ¿Como es que Voldemort no los ha utilizado ya?"

"Este está roto."

" Y el quiere que tu lo hagas funcionar." Harry se adentró a medias en el armario, "No veo nada que este aparentemente roto. ¿Sabes porque no funciona como debería?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, por eso me está tomando tanto tiempo. Son puras jodidas pruebas y eliminación."

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron, dándole un aire pensativo al salir de armario y cerrar la puerta. "Y ¿porque Snape esta tan alterado? No parece ser una proyecto _tan_ peligroso."

"El precio a pagar es muy alto si llego a fallar." Harry frunció el ceño ante el vano esfuerzo de Draco por sonreír.

"Dudo que puedas hablar de eso."

Draco negó con la cabeza.

"Y supongo que tampoco puedes pedir ayuda."

Draco asintió.

"Muy bien. Nos aseguraremos de que tengas todo el tiempo necesario para terminar."

* * *

La oscuridad en el Bosque Prohibido era reconfortante para Harry mientras caminaba fácilmente por senderos invisibles. Cubrir a Draco sería muy simple – tan solo continuaría igual de obsesionado en "averiguar lo que Malfoy se traía entre manos" delante de Ron y Hermione. Cuan más estuviese obsesionado, mas se convencerían ellos dos de que estaba exagerando.

Pero, era solo un pequeño problema para añadir a su lista.

El fuerte sonido de cascos golpeando la tierra provocó una sonrisa en los labios de Harry al ver aparecer a Magorian atravez de la vegetación del bosque.

" ¿Algo anda mal, mi Lord?"

" No estoy seguro," Harry se apoyó contra un árbol y levantó el rostro hacia las estrellas que se podían ver atreves de las copas de los arboles. "Pero hay algo que quiero preguntarte."

" ¿De que se trata, mi Lord?"

"Cuando alguien ha sido expulsado de la manada, ¿qué se debe hacer para que pueda regresar?"

" ¿Habla de Firenze?"

"Si."

La mirada de Magorian también se viró hacia arriba, y pensó su respuesta por un momento. " Para alguien que ha sido expulsado no hay regreso. Recibir el exilio es haber cometido un crimen para el cual no hay perdón. Pero, Firenze fue expulsado porque se asociaba demasiado con los humanos; especialmente con usted, mi Lord. Tal vez el sabia más que nosotros, veía más de lo que nosotros podíamos,y sabia cuán grande llegaría a ser usted. Tal vez las estrellas le mostraban el futuro que escondieron para nosotros hasta que llego usted y nos extendio su mano – recordando cuanto Firenze le ayudó a usted en el pasado, creo que así fue."

Harry asintió. Había sido Firenze quien le había mostrado el valor en la compañía de los centauros. En alguna sentido, Firenze le había motivado a extender su brazo hacia la manada de centauros.

"Si él llegara a convertirse en una Furia, lo aceptaríamos de nuevo entre nosotros, mi Lord."

Harry asintió. "Bien. No quisiera dejarlo atrás cuando la guerra comience."

"La guerra viene," afirmó Magorian. "Marte aparece aletargado en el horizonte."


	8. Capitulo 7

Capitulo Siete: Lapsus Linguae de una Serpiente

La suave, pero aburrida, voz de Harry continuó hablando, según las indicaciones de la Junta de la Ley Mágica, sobre las vacaciones de Navidad de su sexto año en Hogwarts. La mirada de Hermione se dirigió a Ron quien parecía hundirse un poco en su asiento con cada palabra de Harry sobre las "inútiles baratijas" que recibió como regalos, del intento de soborno por parte de Ministro de Magia, y de siempre estar pensando en Draco. Estando Harry rodeado por la Orden del Fénix, no se atrevían a intercambiar correspondencia.

Sus palabras conservaban una condición tediosa y sin vida, pero sus ojos adquirieron un brillo cuando habló de su regreso a Hogwarts – su regresó a sus Furias y a Draco. Habló de los encuentros que Dumbledore arregló y de lo que vio en el pensadero de Dumbledore – las memorias de la vida de Tom Riddle. No les sorprendió a Hermione saber que también les había mentido entonces.

"Ron y Hermione me preguntaron que ocurría en estas reuniones," declaró Harry. "Yo sabía que mi mentira debía parecerse mucho a la verdad, de otra forma, si se enteraban de algo que no encajara por otra parte, empezarían a sospechar de mi. No quise decirles sobre los Horrorcruxes – pero lo hice. Fue un desliz. Me reprendí después, pero decidí que no importaba si sabían o no sobre los horrorcruxes. Después de todo, si los horrorcurxes eran importantes para Voldemort, no valían nada para mí. Decidí que yo estaba seguro, y no borre mi error de sus memorias. Les mentí sobre las memorias del pensadero, así que si por alguna razón decidían buscar los horrorcruxes después de que yo les traicionara, no tendrían idea de dónde buscar. "

* * *

"_Esto es arriesgado, polluelo. Demasiado arriesgado. Estarás más seguro en la Cámara"_

Harry negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia a las inquietudes de la lechuza. "_Lo que quiero hacer no se puede contener en la cámara. El bosque deberá bastar."_

Podía sentir la mirada reprobadora de Hedwig, pero el ave supo guardarse sus comentarios sobre los riesgos de ejercer su magia nata fuera de la Cámara de la Sabiduría: Un movimiento en falso y la sospecha de Dumbledore caería sobre Harry.

Aun así, continuó sin hacer caso a los riesgos. De cierta forma, la decisión no era suya. La magia quería salir. Estaba furioso consigo mismo por haber hablado de más con Ron y Hermione, tal vez revelándoles más de lo que debía. Significaba que tendría que deshacerse de ellos antes de lo anticipado. No que eso le molestara en lo absoluto, pero era energía y tiempo perdido. No necesitaba más complicaciones.

La magia estaba de acuerdo, y quería un escape. Quería ser usada y enmendar lo que él percibía como un problema. Si intentaba retenerla por más tiempo, eventualmente escaparía de un golpe por sí misma y sin control alguno – probablemente en el momento menos oportuno. Debía impedirlo – sin importar el riesgo.

Se alejó del área en el bosque que los centauros llamaban su territorio; necesitaba soledad y un gran espacio donde trabajar. Fue a lo más profundo del bosque, más lejos de que antes había ido, cuando se permitió parar.

La primera gota de lluvia le sorprendió al tocar su piel. El cielo nocturno había estado despejado un momento antes, pero cuando levantó la vista espesas nubes ocultaban las estrellas. Daba igual: la lluvia no detendría sus propósitos.

Se quito las gafas con cuidado y las depositó en su bolsillo, parpadeando mientras sus ojos se ajustaban a su forma aviaria. Calor crepitó entre sus dedos por sí solo. Estaba a punto, admitió; debió haber hecho esto mucho antes.

Respiró profundamente, llenando su mente de todo lo que el mundo percibía como Harry Potter. Exhaló, y se deshizo de todas esas imágenes y perspectivas, dejándolas flotar fuera como si jamás hubiesen existido.

Escila atacó.

La lluvia caía con más fuerza, ahogando los pequeños incendios que se iniciaban donde los rayos golpeaban. El olor a humo se mezclaba con el terroso aroma de la lluvia, pero Escila lo ignoró.

Había sido distraído. Les había contado a Ron y Hermione información potencialmente útil. Habia una densa red de mentiras que no les permitiría ver cuán útil era esta información, y solo cuando lograran ver atravez de ella sabrían su importancia. Pero, si lo hacían, ¿asumirían entonces que todo lo que les había contado era mentira?

Quizá. Sin importar como se desarrollaran los eventos, él se daría cuenta si ellos llegaban a ese punto de revelación. Y, si descifraban todo antes de la fecha que el había decidió para mostrarse como verdaderamente era, podría deshacerse de ellos. No sería lo que Voldemort desearía porque seguramente causaría más problemas de los ideales. Tendría que asegurarse de sacar a Draco de Hogwarts antes de hacerlo – antes de de matarlos, antes de revelarse – pero lo haría funcionar.

Hubo un enorme estruendo cuando un árbol, más ancho de los que Harry lo era, comenzó a caer víctima de un gran rayo proveniente de las manos humeantes de Harry.

Draco. E ahí otro problema. Algo no andaba bien con él, algo más que no tenía nada que ver con el armario. Cierto, no podía pedir ayuda, ni siquiera a Harry, pero ese impedimento no podía ser la causa del subyacente miedo que crecía con cada día. Algo mas estaba sucediendo, algo que Draco no quería, o no podía, decirle.

¡Era exasperante! ¿Cómo podría arreglarlo sin saber que era lo que marchaba mal? Sabía que podía sacárselo a Draco, centímetro a centímetro, y entonces saber lo que ocurría, pero no quería hacer eso.

No debería _tener_ que hacer eso. No a Draco. Nunca a Draco.

Pero no había inspiración repentina, como sucedió con su desliz frente a Ron y Hermione. No sentía una chispa perspicaz o destello de sabiduría sobre cómo resolver el problema. Solo había impotencia.

Y Escila odiaba sentirse imposibilitado. Gritó, relámpagos propagándose desde su cuerpo. En ese instante el pequeño claro parecía ser más brillante que el día, más luminoso que cualquier luz, y aun así, todo lo que podía hacer era resolver preguntarle a Draco _de nuevo_ que era lo que le ocurría. Harry no dudaba que Draco diría que su preocupación era algo irracional como había hecho ya una y otra vez.

"_Has avanzado mucho en muy poco tiempo, polluelo."_

Harry se apoyó contra la corteza carbonizada del árbol más cercano. "_¿Por qué no me parece así?"_

"_Porque hay otras cargas en tu corazón y no te permiten ver cuán consumado esta tu derecho de nacimiento."_

"_Enserio."_

"_No te permitas ese tono conmigo, polluelo. Los relámpagos atienden ahora tu llamado sin que lo tengas que atraer. Has cruzado la barrera que ha impedido que los magos alcancen su pleno potencial. Tu magia ya no es una entidad alojada dentro de ti. Tú y tu magia se han vuelto uno. Has progresado más de lo que incluso yo creí que lograrías en tan corto tiempo."_

"_La angustia si sirve para algo, después de todo," _ murmuró Harry.

* * *

Le pareció que acababa de dormirse cuando Ron le estaba agitando para despertarlo mientras protestaba por todo lo alto sobre como el viaje a Hogsmeade había sido cancelado.

"¡Era en mi cumpleaños!"Escuchó Harry atravez del velo de sueño en el cual se quería hundir de nuevo. "¡Lo había estado esperando!"

Harry cayó en la cuenta de que la cancelación probablemente se debía a la gran tormenta de la noche anterior. Así que era culpa suya que Ron, con sus ruidosas quejas, no le dejara dormir. _Maldita sea_. En verdad debió de descargar esa magia reprimida semanas antes.

"Aquí tienes tu regalo," murmuró, su mano buscó debajo de la cama. Había sido extraño comprar un regalo para alguien a quien no quería regalarle algo, pero creía haber hecho un trabajo decente. Arrojó el regalo a la cama de Ron, junto a la pequeña pila que ya estaba ahí.

"Genial," murmuró Ron mientras se dirigía a su propia cama. Harry musitó algo ininteligible contra la almohada al despedirse con pena de cualquier esperanza en volver a dormir. Sacó el mapa del merodeador de su baúl. Había resuelto descubrir que era lo que le preocupaba a Draco.

"¡Muy bueno, Harry!" dijo Ron, entusiasmado, y agitando el nuevo par de guantes de Quidditch que Harry le había regalado.

"Ni lo menciones," respondió un Harry distraído mientras buscaba a Draco en el mapa. ¿No debería Draco estar dormido a esa hora? Sin embargo, no había rastro de él en los dormitorios de Slytherin. "No creo que esté en su cama…" murmuró.

Con los sonidos de papel rompiéndose, Ron no podía escucharlo. "¡Muy buenos regalos este año!" anunció.

Continuó hablando sobre como llegaría a los diecisiete al siguiente año, pero Harry no le prestaba mucha atención. ¿Dónde estaba Draco? No estaba comiendo el desayuno en el Gran Comedor, tampoco en algunos de los baños o en la enfermería…

"¿Quieres uno?" Ron extendió una caja de calderos de chocolate.

"No, gracias," dijo Harry. "¡Malfoy no aparece de nuevo!"

Ron se encogió de hombros, algo que él y Hermione habían estado haciendo cada vez que Harry comentaba algo sobre Draco. "Ya aparecerá," dijo, metiendo el segundo caldero a su boca. "Vamos a desayunar algo."

Sería más tiempo perdido; Harry podía desayunar después de haber hablado con Draco, pero borró el mapa y lo volvió a esconder. Ignorando a Ron, Harry se vistió, y estaba a mitad de camino de la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron no se había movido. Se volvió y vio a Ron, recargado contra una columna de la cama, mirando hacia afuera de la ventana con una extraña expresión en su rostro.

"¿Ron? ¿Vas a desayunar?" Claro que si Ron no quería bajar a desayunar, a Harry no podía importarle menos. Tan solo iría a buscar a Draco. Seguramente estaba en el Cuarto de Menesteres.

"No tengo hambre."

Eso era simplemente el colmo. ¿No había sido precisamente _Ron_ quien había sugerido ir a desayunar? "Creí que acababas de decir–"

"Está bien, está bien. Bajaré contigo," dijo Ron con un suspiro. "Pero no quiero comer."

Harry le observó molesto y algo sospechoso. "Es porque te has comido la mitad de los calderos de chocolate, ¿no?"

"No es eso," dijo Ron, suspirando de nuevo. "Tu… tu no entenderías."

"Si tu lo dices," Harry se encogió de hombros. Si Ron no quería explicarle, él definitivamente no se quedaría a preguntar ni a esperar por la respuesta. Se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta.

"¡Harry!" dijo Ron repentinamente.

"¿Qué?"

"¡No lo soporto, Harry!"

Harry contuvo un buen número de respuestas mordaces. "¿Qué te pasa?" a pesar de su enfado, tenía que admitir que algo no andaba bien con Ron. Estaba algo pálido, y parecía algo enfermo.

"¡No puedo dejar de pensar en ella!"

Harry le miro boquiabierto. En verdad no tendría que escuchar esto, ¿cierto? Estaría loco si se quedara a escuchar Ron hablar sobre su vida amorosa. "¿Cómo te impide eso bajar a desayunar?"

"No creo que ella sepa que existo," dio Ron con un gesto desesperado.

Los pensamientos de Harry se detuvieron de un tirón. ¿No había estado Ron besuqueándose con Lavander y causando que Hermione se tornara de todos colores por sus celos? ¡Prueba suficiente de que ella sabía que existía! "¿De quién estás hablando?" preguntó.

"Romilda Vane," la voz de Ron era suave y todo su rostro pareció iluminarse al decir el nombre.

Harry le observo un rato. " Es un chiste, ¿verdad? Estas bromeando." Deseaba fervientemente que Ron estuviera bromeando. Si Ron comenzaba a cambiar de chicas ¡seria más difícil lidiar con Hermione!

"Creo… Harry, creo que la amo."

"Dilo de nuevo sin sonreír," demando Harry. Algo estaba mal. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con Ron.

"La amo," repitió Ron, falto de aliento.

Harry le ignoró cuando comenzó a describir a Romilda con términos florales comúnmente usados en sonetos. "Esto es muy gracioso," comenzó Harry, una idea de lo que estaba sucediendo formándose en su mente, "pero ya no tiene gracia, ¿está bien? Déjalo ya."

Harry vio como algo se quebrara en la mirada de Ron, luego una enorme furia se apodero de sus facciones. Cuando Ron le saltó encima, se lanzo a un lado para esquivarlo y casi se golpeó con la columna de la cama de Neville.

"¡La insultaste, Harry! ¡Dijiste que era un chiste!" gritó Ron.

"Ron te han drogado," explicó Harry, sin molestarse en explicar en detalle sus sospechas de donde provenían esos Calderos de Chocolate. "Romilda ha puesto poción de amor en los Calderos de Chocolate."

Ron parecía haber registrado solo una palabra. "¿Romilda? ¿Dijiste Romilda? Harry – ¿le conoces? ¿Nos puedes presentar?"

Harry miró a Ron con atención. Toda esa situación sería irritante. Una lástima que no podía simplemente descartar el asunto. Harry Potter no se alejaría sin hacer nada. Harry Potter estaría frenético ante el comportamiento de su amigo, y lo llevaría a encontrar un antídoto. Más tiempo perdido. Tendría que buscar a Draco después.

"Claro, los presentare," mintió Harry. "Ella está en la oficina de Slughorn."

"¿Por qué esta ahí?" preguntó Ron, ansioso, mientras seguía a Harry.

"Oh, ella tiene clases extra de Pociones con él," respondió Harry con facilidad.

"Tal vez me permita tomar clases extra con ella," dijo entusiasmado Ron.

"Buena idea."

Lavander esperaba por Ron junto a la entrada de la sala común, Harry casi gruñó, exasperado, al verla.

"¡Vienes atrasado, Ron Ron!" dijo, haciendo un mohín. "Te tengo un regalo de–"

"Déjame en paz," le interrumpió Ron con impaciencia. "Harry me va presentar a Romilda Vane."

_Genial, culpa a Harry_, pensó este mientras Ron dejaba a Lavander para seguirlo a él.

* * *

Slughorn respondió después de que llamaron una sola vez a su puerta. Usaba una bata verde de terciopelo combinada con un sombrero, se veía bastante somnoliento.

"Harry," murmuró. "Es muy temprano para visitar… Generalmente duermo hasta tarde los sábados…"

"Siento mucho molestarlo, Profesor," Harry habló tan callado como puedo mientras Ron intentaba ver la oficina de Slughorn por encima de su hombro, "pero mi amigo Ron tomó poción de amor accidentalmente. ¿Podría hacerle un antídoto?" Harry infundio tanto como pudo la personalidad de Harry Potter en su petición. "Lo llevaría con Madame Pomfrey, pero no debemos tener con nosotros nada que provenga de Sortilegios Weasley, y usted sabe… preguntas incomodas…"

"No la veo, Harry – ¿se está escondiendo?" se quejó Ron.

Slughorn observo a Ron con interés profesional. "¿Era reciente este poción? Los efectos se vuelven más fuerte con el tiempo, como usted sabe."

Harry ayudó a Slughorn a llevar a Ron dentro de su oficina, explicándole que Romilda aun no había llegado.

"¿Cómo me veo?" dijo Ron con fervor. Slughorn terminaba con el antídoto.

"Muy atractivo," respondió Slughorn con calma, entregándole a Ron una copa con un liquido claro. "Deberías tomar este tónico: es para los nervios. Te mantendrá calmado cuando ella llegue."

Ron lo bebió con entusiasmo.

Harry y Slughorn le observaron. Ron continuo sonriéndoles por un momento, luego, muy lentamente, su sonrisa disminuyo y después desapareció para ser remplazada por una expresión de sumo horror.

Harry sonrió, aliviado. Ahora que ya estaba todo resuelto podría ir a buscar a Draco. "Muchas gracias, Profesor." Harry busco una manera de alejarse de la oficina de Slughorn y de Ron en vano porque Slughorn empezó a parlotear sobre darle a Ron una bebida para levantarle el ánimo. No se le ocurría nada. Tendría que resignarse a buscar a Draco hasta después.

"Aquí tiene," dijo Slughorn, quien entrego una copa de hidromiel a Ron y otra a Harry antes de servirse una para él y levantarla para brindar. "Así que, feliz cumpleaños, Ralph-"

"Ron," corrigió Harry sin mucho ímpetu.

Ron se llevo el hidromiel a la boca y bebió sin dar señal de haber escuchado el desliz de Slughorn.

Harry parpadeó al sentir una corriente de energía atravesando su brazo por debajo de su vestimenta. El mismo brazo que sostenía la copa con hidromiel. Algo no andaba bien. Dirigió su mirada hacia Ron.

"¡Ron!"

Ron había dejado caer su copa. Se levantó a medias de la silla para luego desplomarse, sus extremidades agitándose sin control. Espuma salía de su boca, sus ojos extremadamente abiertos.

"¡Haga algo!" Vociferó Harry a Slughorn. Ron había sido envenenado, y ¡Harry definitivamente no quería llevarse el crédito de salvarlo! Eso solo implicaría más tiempo a perder.

"Que – pero –"

Harry le dirigió una mirada furiosa al hombre, quien sin duda no intervendría, y dio un gran salto hacia adelante hacia el estante con herramientas de pociones. Busco apresuradamente en los cajones hasta que la encontró: una piedra arrugada y seca casi del tamaño de un hígado pequeño.

Cuando regreso al lado de Ron, le abrió la mandíbula y empujo el bezoar dentro de su boca. Ron se estremeció con fuerza, dejo escapar un grito ahogado y su cuerpo se volvió inmóvil.

* * *

Cuando Harry pudo desentenderse de la manada de Weasleys, que parecieron descender de la nada alrededor de la cama de un Ron que dormía en el hospital, era ya muy tarde para poder hacer cualquier cosa. El mal humor de Harry empeoró cuando Draco no le estaba esperando en la sala de la Sabiduría. Draco había estado necesitando dormir más de un tiempo atrás. Otra de las señales de que algo le angustiaba.

Hedwig no se inmutó cuando una invaluable estatua de mármol fue sacrificada por el mal humor de Harry. _"¿Mas problemas, polluelo?"_

Harry no presto atención a su preocupación, y se dejo caer sobre una silla con un suspiro. "A veces me siento como su enfermero y no como su amante," murmuró

Un repentino brillo surgió en los nuevos ojos de Harry y tan pronto estuvo sentado se levantó. Había recordado algo ocurrido ese mismo verano, y que había catalogado como irrelevante, antes de convertirse en el heredero de Voldemort – algo sobre una casa, y un elfo domestico.

Comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la cámara cuando los suaves ululatos de Hedwig le detuvieron. _"Polluelo, antes de que salgas corriendo, tienes otra carta. Él cuestiona tu elección de seguidores. No aprueba que utilices a criaturas indignas como los centauros." _ Al decirlo, una leve inclinación de la cabeza de Hedwig le indico a Harry un claro desacuerdo ante la evaluación de Voldemort.

Harry frunció el cejo. "Pensaré en algo. Los centauros son algo llamativos," admitió. "Aunque yo no los llamaría indignos."

"_¿Buscaras más seguidores?"_

"Como dije, en algo pensaré para apaciguarlo. Ahora me voy a las cocinas."

Hedwig negó con la cabeza cuando Harry dio media vuelta y salió con paso rápido de la Cámara de Sabiduría. _"Tal como un pichón en primavera,"_ ululó, entretenida. _"Pensando con su corazón en vez de su cabeza."_

* * *

Mientras se abría paso hacia las cocinas, Harry se felicitaba por su repentina gran idea. Había olvidado por completo a Kreacher – a propósito en su momento – y ahora el elfo domestico le seria al fin útil. El podría vigilar a Draco cuando Harry no pudiese. Y, al preguntarle frente a todos los demás elfos domésticos, se aseguraba de que sus acciones fueran comunicadas a Dumbledore. Aunque Dumbledore ignoraría sus verdaderas razones para vigilar a Draco.

Justo fuera del retrato de las cocinas, Harry susurró, "¿Kreacher?"

Después de un gran golpe contra el piso, repentinos ruidos de chillidos y sonoros forcejeos llenaron el antes silencioso pasillo. Harry observó entretenido la escena que se desplegó frente a él:

Peleando, dos elfos domésticos rodaban ante él: uno portando un suéter encogido y numerosos sombreros de lana, el otro con un trapo sucio que colgaba de sus caderas como un taparrabos.

"Kreacher no insultará a Harry Potter frente a Dobby. ¡No, no lo hará! ¡O Dobby le cerrara la boca!" chilló Dobby.

A pesar de que Harry creía que eso era una gran idea, no le serviría de nada que Dumbledore se enterara que empezaba a actuar fuera de lo esperado.

"Kreacher dira lo que el deseé sobre su amo, oh si, y que tipo de amo es, cretino amigo de impuros. Oh, lo que la pobre ama de Kreacher diri– "

Exactamente que hubiese dicho el ama de Kreacher Harry nunca lo supo porque en ese momento Dobby metió su pequeño puño dentro de la boca de Kreacher y le tumbo la mitad de los dientes.

Harry escogió ese momento para separarlos, aunque ellos continuaron sus intentos de lastimar al otro con patadas y mas puños. Pensó por un momento en actualizar la impresión ahora obsoleta que Kreacher tenía de él pero se refrenó etiquetándola como una mala idea, sin importar cuán fácil haría que el elfo siguiera la orden que pensaba darle.

"Bien – ¡Les prohíbo pelear entre ustedes! Quiero decir, Kreacher te prohíbo pelear con Dobby. Dobby, sé que no puedo darte ordenes –"

"¡Dobby es un elfo libre, el puede obedecer a quien quiera, y Dobby hará lo que Harry Potter deseé!" exclamó Dobby, de sus ojos salían lagrimas que recorrían su arrugado rostro e iban a parar a su suéter.

"Esta bien," dije con lentitud Harry mientras soltaba a ambos elfos, preparado aun para sepáralos de nuevo si era necesario. Sin embargo, ambos tocaron el suelo y cesaron su pelea.

"¿El amo me llamó?" gruñó Kreacher, haciendo una reverencia a la vez que lanzaba a Harry una mirada que le deseaba una muerte dolorosa.

Harry resistió el impulso de reordenar el rostro de Kreacher permanentemente y respondió, "Si, lo hice. Tengo un trabajo para ti."

"Kreacher hará lo que el amo diga," dijo Kreacher, reverenciando hasta que sus labios casi tocaron los dedos de sus pies. "Porque Kreacher no tiene otra opción, pero a Kreacher le avergüenza tener a tal amo, si –"

"¡Dobby lo hará, Harry Potter! Chilló Dobby, sus ojos de tamaño de pelotas de tenis aun nadando en lágrimas. "¡Sera un honor para Dobby ayudar a Harry Potter!"

Podría resultar, pensó Harry. "Ahora que lo pienso, sería bueno tener a ambos," dijo. "Así que… quiero que ambos sigan a Draco Malfoy. Quiero saber a dónde va, con quien se encuentra, y que hace. Quiero que le sigan a todas horas. Algo extraño ocurre con él y quiero averiguar que es."

"¡Pero Dobby ya lo sabe!" canturreo Dobby con emoción. "¡Es un viejo secreto, pero Dobby ya no mantiene esos secretos! ¡Dobby le dirá a Harry Potter! ¡Es porque en la antigua familia de Dobby fluye sangre de vampiro!"

¿Cómo responder a eso? Dejó que un brillo ávido se instalara en sus ojos al imaginar lo que el Niño que Vivo haría con ese tipo de información contra el más irritante de sus compañeros. "no me refería a eso – pero, ¿estas seguro de que eso es verdad?"

Dobby asintió vigorosamente. "¡Dobby lo jura, Harry Potter! ¡Y Dobby jura que seguirá a Draco Malfoy a todo el tiempo! ¡Y si Dobby comete un error, Dobby se lanzara de la torre más alta, Harry Potter!"

"No habrá necesidad de eso," dijo Harry, pero se guardo esa última información por si alguna vez Dobby dejaba de serle útil y debía deshacerse de él.

"¿El amo quiere que siga al más joven de los Malfoy?" graznó Kreacher. "¿El amo quiere que espíe al descendiente sangre pura de mi antigua ama?"

"El mismo," dijo Harry. "Y tienes prohibido avisarle, Kreacher, o mostrarle lo que haces, o hablarle, o escribirle mensajes o… o comunicarte con el de cualquier manera. ¿Entendiste?"

Harry estaba resuelto en descifrar que ocurría con Draco, y confrontarlo al respecto. Llegado su momento, no habría necesidad de explicarle como había llegado a tales conclusiones, a menos que Draco preguntara.

Harry podía ver como Kreacher trataba de encontrar una forma de evadir sus órdenes. Después de un momento o dos, y a satisfacción de Harry, Kreacher hizo otra profunda reverencia y dijo, con un agrio resentimiento, "El amo piensa en todo, y Kreacher debe de obedecerle aunque Kreacher estaría mejor recibiendo ordenes del chico Malfoy, oh si…"

Harry dejo que Kreacher siguiera soñando a pesar de querer concederle su deseos, pero el elfo ya se tragaría sus palabras cuando viviese cuan horrible podría llegar a ser Draco con los de su especie. "Estamos de acuerdo, entonces. Quiero reportes regulares, pero asegúrense que nadie este conmigo cuando vengan a encontrarme. Y no le digan a nadie lo que están haciendo. Solo manténganse junto a Malfoy como un par de verrugas."

* * *

En su camino de regreso a la torre de Gryffindor, Harry aminoró el paso frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda. Las palabras de Dobby rodaban en su mente, y frunció el cejo, pensativo, viendo la sombra que él mismo creaba sobre el retrato.

"_¡Es porque en la antigua familia de Dobby fluye sangre de vampiro!"_

Los centauros eran llamativos – leales y fuertes – pero en verdad llamaban la atención. Harry necesitaba a seguidores más insidiosos, quienes estuvieran en las sombras de los centauros y se mantuvieran ocultos. Una mano izquierda para su mano derecha; _Sinistra _para _Dextra. _

La sombra de Harry levantó ambas manos, primero la derecha, y luego la izquierda. Levantadas, las movió hacia sus costados como una balanza y las inclino, primero la izquierda, luego la derecha, y viceversa – finalmente deteniéndolas en balance.

"¿Vas a decir la contraseña, querido?" preguntó la Señora Gorda con voz somnolienta.

Harry murmuró la contraseña y atravesó hacia la sala común aun inmerso en sus pensamientos, preguntándose cuán difícil seria localizar el dispersado consejo de los vampiros.

* * *

Harry se despertó mucho antes del amanecer: nervios y adrenalina haciéndole casi imposible conciliar el sueño. Hedwig comenzaba a dormirse cuando Harry entró en la lechuceria, y voló hacia su brazo extendido cuando le llamó.

"_¿Qué ocurre polluelo?"_

"_Necesito que vayas a donde Magorian y preguntes si es posible que uno o dos de sus exploradores localicen al líder del consejo de los vampiros. Si es posible, dile que los envíe como emisarios."_

"_¿Deseas convertir a los vampiros en tus seguidores? No será sencillo convencerlos."_

"_Creo que no será tan difícil."_


	9. Capítulo 8: Sectumsempra

Capítulo Ocho: Sectumsempra

"Kreacher y Dobby no pudieron decirme algo que yo no supiera ya: Draco no hablaba con nadie sobre lo que le sucedía, a pesar de que hasta los elfos se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien con él, y tampoco hizo algo que le delatase."

Hermione escuchó como la Junta de la Ley Mágica guiaba a Harry hacia el siguiente evento de su narración. Ella ya sabía de que se trataba: el uso de la Félix Felicis para obtener la verdadera memoria de Slughorn que Dumbledore le había pedido a Harry. Se le ocurrió que podría adivinar lo que Harry iba a decir: que no quería ayudar a Dumbledore, pero estaba obligado a hacerlo a so pena de levantar sospechas.

Era sorprendente que Harry no les hubiese mentido sobre lo que paso cuando obtuvo la memoria, pero Harry explicó que no había sido necesario. Ellos ya sabían sobre la Félix Felicis, y era una mejor estrategia enredar sus mentiras con hechos en sus intentos por distraerlos de sus verdaderos propósitos.

Hermione tuvo que admitir que esa estrategia le había funcionado muy bien.

"A pesar de todo me molestaba cuan cerca de la verdad estaban Ron y Hermione: Tan solo un hilo fuera de su lugar bastaría para derrumbar toda la red de mentiras. Y no podía permitirme eso," explicó Harry con su voz monótona, y Hermione tragó con fuerza cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de lo que hablaba. "Debía añadir otra capa a esa red; otra distracción."

"Está hablando de Ginny," murmuró Hermione, sintiéndose enferma.

"Se me ocurrió cuando Hermione me dijo que Ginny y Dean habían roto. Lo debatí todo el día, durante la clase de encantamientos, y cuando Ron mencionaba que deberíamos hacer más Feliz Felicis para tener reservas disponibles. Incluso cuando encontré el hechizo 'Sectumsempra' escrito en mi libro de pociones cuando buscaba la receta de la Félix Felicis, estaba pensando en lo que debería hacer para seguir engañándoles. No quería usar a Ginny en particular para mi próxima distracción – sería un enorme esfuerzo pretender que me gustaba – pero a la vez sería la cubierta más efectiva. Decidí que debía pensarlo mas pero después, porque encontrar lo que se traía Draco tomaba prioridad."

* * *

Harry rompió en dos la carta cuando terminó de leerla, dejando que las piezas cayeran al piso de la Cámara de la Sabiduría. Voldemort le decía nada de lo que ocurría. Había algo mas aparte de ese plan – cualquiera que fuese – que involucraba el armario, pero Voldemort no hablaba ni del primer plan y mucho menos del segundo. ¿No debería él estar enterado? ¿No debería Voldemort confiar lo suficiente en su hered—"

Sus pensamientos pararon en seco, y su vista regresó a los trozos de la carta. Eso era. Voldemort _no _confiaba en el, a pesar de haberle nombrado su heredero. Le tenía una prueba más que aun no había pasado; una dificultad que aun no había encarado. Solo cuando lo superara podría saber la verdad que estaba buscando.

Harry gruñó, chispas apareciendo en las puntas de sus dedos. ¿Cómo se suponía que protegería a Draco sino sabía de qué lo debía proteger? Tanto el comportamiento de Draco como el de Voldemort confirmaban que algo no…

Un momento…

Draco, entendió Harry con un escalofrió. _¡Eso es! Está usando a Draco para probarme, para asegurarse de que no cambiare de opinión y regresare al lado de la luz. Y porque no puede decirme nada, a Draco le desgarra tener que provocarme de esta manera. Eso es lo que está debilitando a Draco. Por eso actúa tan extraño y hermético. Sabe que nunca le agrediría, pero eso es lo que Voldemort quiere que yo pruebe. Quiere que le demuestre que mi lealtad está con él y no con Draco, lo cual sería una mentira. _Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron y pudo sentir por medio de su magia el cambio a la forma verdadera de sus ojos. _Si con eso basta, entonces lo hare. Mentir es un precio fácil de pagar. _

* * *

El mapa del merodeador mostraba que Draco se encontraba en los baños de los chicos acompañado por Myrtle la llorona. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo con el fantasma? Se preguntó Harry mientras caminaba, observando intensamente el mapa hasta que dio contra una armadura.

Con rapidez borró el mapa y se adentro entre las sombras del castillo, sus pasos apagándose hasta el completo silencio mientras descendía un piso hacia donde Draco se encontraba. Empujó silenciosamente la puerta para escuchar las palabras de Draco, sofocadas a causa de sus propias lágrimas.

"No puedo hacerlo… No puedo… No funcionara… Y si no lo hago pronto…. El dice que me matara…"

Harry luchó contra un destello de rabia que creció en su corazón ante las palabras del rubio. ¿Cómo se atrevía Voldemort a amenazar a Draco con su vida tan solo para forzarlo a probar la lealtad de Harry? Eso acabaría, Harry lo detendría. No permitiría que Draco fuese utilizado en su contra, y Voldemort lo sabría.

Estremeciéndose, Draco levantó el rostro para ver la rabia a punto de estallar en los ojos de lechuza detrás de él, un brillo sabedor se instaló en los suyos. Harry sabia, a pesar de que Draco había sido hechizado para impedirle decírselo, Harry lo había descifrado.

Draco se volvió para encararlo con su varita lista, y tuvo que saltar lejos de un rayo de luz proveniente de las manos de Harry. Escila dio un paso lento hacia un lado, esquivando una maldición de Draco como si tan solo estuviera esquivando un charco en un día lluvioso, pequeñas chispas emanaban de su cuerpo. Draco sabía que si llegaban hasta cierto punto, Harry usaría todo lo que tuviera disponible y le golpearía con toda su magia interna. Y, a pesar de ser fuerte, Draco dudaba que pudiera soportar tal poder. Debía forzar a Harry a utilizar un hechizo con su varita – uno que fuera más fácil de controlar que su magia interna.

Las chispas de energía se concentraron en el rostro de Harry cuando Draco, su rostro contraído, grito, "Cruci-"

Algo repentino surgió en el rostro de Harry, y finalmente levantó su varita cuando grito:

"¡Sectumsempra!"

Incluso cuando la sangre comenzaba a salir efusivamente del rostro y pecho de Draco, este le sonrió un poco a Harry, dio un par de pasos vacilantes hacia atrás y cayó contra el piso. No se movió, y sus inertes dedos dejaron escapar la varita.

Harry parpadeó, observando las líneas grises de la magia de Voldemort borrándose del cuerpo de Draco. Casi pudo suspirar aliviado cuando un terrible pensamiento le golpeo. Solo dos razones explicarían que la magia de Voldemort perdiera su poder sobre Draco: que Voldemort estuviese al fin conforme con la lealtad de Harry o que Draco estuviese muerto.

"No-" Harry luchó por respirar mientras se apresuraba hacia Draco. ¡Draco no podía morir! ¡Harry había utilizado su varita esperando que el hechizo no resultara tan potente de esa forma!

Ni siquiera escucho a Myrtle gritando " ¡Muerte! ¡Asesinato en el baño! ¡Muerte!" mientras acunaba el cuerpo deshecho contra su pecho, esperando en vano que Draco hiciera algo y demostrara que aun seguía vivo.

La puerta se abrió con estrepito detrás de Harry, y Draco fue sacado con brusquedad de sus brazos. Harry parpadeó en reflejo, sus ojos regresando a su forma humana mientras Snape trabajaba en cerrar los cortes. Sus barreras mentales se sellaron de inmediato al recordar las palabras de Draco. No podían confiar en Snape, sin importar que Voldemort si lo hiciese, hasta que la verdadera batalla comenzara y pudieran ver donde descansaba la lealtad de Snape verdaderamente. Snape no debía enterarse de su conexión con Voldemort antes de que los demás mortifagos.

Harry se permitió mostrar su alivio cuando Snape llevó a Draco a la enfermería, permaneciendo en el mismo lugar donde el pocionista le había encontrado. Draco viviría. Él tendría que engañar a Snape de alguna manera, pero Draco viviría. Y eso valía cualquier esfuerzo que tuviera que ejercer desde ese momento. Levantó la mirada cuando Snape regresó, moldeando sus barreras mentales de forma que parecieran unas creadas a medias y que serian lo que Snape esperaría de Harry Potter.

"Aparentemente lo he subestimado, Potter," dijo con su típico tono serio y bajo. "¿Quien pensaría que usted sabe magia tan obscura? ¿Quién le ha enseñado ese hechizo?"

_Voldemort. _"Yo – lo leí en alguna parte." Harry casi pudo sonreír detrás de sus protecciones mentales. Giraría alrededor de los hechos, permitiéndole a Snape sus sospechas sobre su libro de pociones, y aceptaría el castigo que estaba seguro Snape le daría. No importaría a largo plazo. Esa misma noche iría a visitar a Draco, eliminaría la marca tenebrosa de Draco el mismo y la remplazaría con la suya propia.

* * *

Harry soportó el discurso de Hermione, pero su irritación crecía en su mente. Le estaba quitando tiempo que debía destinar a sus Furias y a sus planes. Los centauros con seguridad sabrían como remover la magia de sangre que Salazar le había dejado a su descendiente, y, si no sabían, entonces Hedwig le ayudaría. Los Gryffindors simplemente aminoraban ese proceso con todos sus discursos y sus reprimendas.

Vagamente, escuchó a Ginny hablar en su defensa y comenzar a discutir con Hermione. Se hizo una nota mental de que tal vez podría ayudar a que Ginny siguiera con ese amor ciego que le tenía. Le podría ser útil para distraer a los Gryffindors. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes? Lo mantendría a todos ajenos de su verdadero lio con Draco. Lo mejor de todo sería que, si podía aguantar a Ginny sin vomitar, detendría las reprimendas sin fin de Hermione.

Si, Harry definitivamente se sentía un poco más alegre mientras conjugaba sus planeas mientras los otros Gryffindors finalizaban su discusión: Ginny y Hermione lanzando miradas furiosas y ofendidas en direcciones diferentes, por primera vez enfadadas entre sí. Su plan ocurriría con una facilidad fascinante.

* * *

Los centauros que habían sido enviados como emisarios regresaron con buenas noticias. Los vampiros estaban interesados, y enviarían a un representante a hablar con él. Se encontraría con Harry en un área aun no decidida por el vampiro en el Bosque Prohibido. Le dejaría saber las particulares en tres días.

"¿Qué es lo que sabes de lazos de sangre, Magorian?" preguntó Harry mientras se recargaba contra un árbol. " Para ser más exacto, sabes si alguien ajeno a la unión podría removerla?"

"Mi señor busca deshacerse de una Marca Tenebrosa," murmuró Magorian, sus ojos dirigiéndose a los cielos. "Ese poder le corresponde a Apolo, el sol, algo muy difícil de controlar e incluso más difícil de quebrantar; el poder de esa deidad que se sienta con su piel de pitón sobre su trono solo puede ser engañado por la noche. Sin embargo, el descendiente de Salazar no se permite ser cubierto por el abrazo de la noche. Da culto a Luna como si fuese Sol y a Sol como si fuese Luna. Así que debe ganarse las otras formas de Luna: Diana y Hécate. Con sus mantos, y en particular del manto oscuro de la luna, de Hécate, podrá ser capaz de doblegar la unión de Sol. Diríjase a su padre, mi señor, hijo de Júpiter. Su poder sobrepasa el poder combinado de Sol y Luna. Pero haga lo que debe con rapidez. Pronto Júpiter se dispersara de los cielos nacientes, y Marte tomara su lugar. Y, si la Marca no es suya cuando la guerra que viene comience, entonces nunca lo será. El brillo de Marte incrementa; se cansa de su largo sueño, y añora la batalla. Le pide a Hades que abra las puertas de su mundo y Plutón pronto será persuadido."

"¿Y a quien favorece el dios de la guerra?" preguntó Harry, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia las estrellas.

"Eso aún queda por verse. Cuando él brille por completo en los cielos lo sabremos, y nos apresuraremos en hacérselo saber, mi Lord. Plutón, su 'madre', le favorecerá. Júpiter, su padre, le favorecerá, pero será eclipsado por Marte. Diana tal vez le favorezca, pero no Sol, aunque esto aun no está decidió en estas estrellas."

Harry asintió. "Muy bien. Hablaré con Draco. Regresaré en tres días cuando el representante de los Vampiros este aquí. No tardes en decirme lo que suceda en los cielos a mi regreso."

El centauro hizo una reverencia mientras su Lord desaparecía silenciosamente entre las sombras. Era en verdad un Lord digno de servir, ese niño que entendía las palabras de los vigilantes de las estrellas. Los vampiros reconocerían lo que les podía ofrecer, de eso Magorian estaba seguro. A Escila le resultaría muy fácil ganarse su lealtad.

* * *

Draco fingía estar dormido cuando Harry entró en la enfermería, y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando Harry trazó con sus dedos la cicatriz que él había creado en el níveo cuello.

" Mi pobre Caribdis, debí de apuntar con más precisión," gruñó Harry a la vez que tomaba el cuerpo aun débil de Draco en sus brazos.

"Está bien. Lo resolviste, eso es lo que importa."

"Debí darme cuenta antes. Podía ver las ataduras de su magia sobre ti, pero siempre asumí que se debían simplemente a las Marca Tenebrosa. Debí sospechar que se trataba de algo mas latente que la Marca."

"Pero sí sospechaste–"

"Demasiado tarde."

"Te equivocas. Sigo vivo, ¿no?"

Harry luchó por calmar el gruñido que amenazó con explotar de su boca. "No debió atreverse a amenazarte con tu vida. No permitiré que eso ocurra de nuevo."

"Llevo la Marca Tenebrosa, Escila. Que mi vida este siempre en riesgo es parte de la naturaleza del oficio."

Los ojos de Harry se entrecerraron en la oscuridad. Él se aseguraría de que eso cambiara en muy poco tiempo.

Sostuvo a Draco hasta que estuvo en verdad dormido antes de desenredar sus cuerpos con cuidado y se dirigió hacia la ventana. Un pálido manto de luz lunar caía sobre los ventanales y al abrirlos pudo sentir el aire nocturno.

Hubo un leve susurro de alas cuando Hedwig se posó en sus hombros, respondiendo a su llamado.

_"Veo que el heredero de Slytherin ha excedido sus límites," _canturreó el ave.

_"Si. Quiero quitarle la Marca Tenebrosa." _Harry hizo una pausa antes de corregirse. _"Le quitaré la Marca Tenebrosa."_

_"Claro que lo harás," _concedió su lechuza, y rayos chocaron contra el cielo en los campos que rodeaban Hogwarts. " _Y yo te vigilare mientras lo haces."_

Harry caminó de nuevo hacia la cama, sus ojos cambiando a su nueva forma que ahora le parecía más natural. Podía ver los pálidos hilos de magia que circulaban las Marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo de Draco.

Un relámpago atravesó del cielo, y un pequeño hilo de estática escurrió desde su cicatriz como sangre. Tomó el brazo de Draco y rodeo la Marca Tenebrosa con sus dedos: Hebras azules de su magia fluían de de sus dedos, buscando las grises que ya estaban ahí. Colisionaron, el azul mezclándose con el gris y esparciéndose sobre la piel de Draco como hilos de telaraña lanzados al viento.

Draco siseó pero permaneció dormido mientras los delgados lazos de magia gris eran removidos de su piel uno a uno, remplazados por unos azules. Gritó cuando la imagen de la marca Tenebrosa desapareció, solo para ser remplazada por la marca de Escila: la imagen de un rayo entrelazado con plumas.

Cuando Madame Pomfrey entró con apremio a la habitación para ver que andaba mal, Draco dormía con calma de nuevo. Su mano derecha sujetaba su brazo izquierdo como si quisiera esconder la marca azul de ojos ajenos.

* * *

Draco se despertó la mañana siguiente aun sosteniendo su brazo. Recordaba haber gritado la noche anterior, recordaba el dolor, pero no entendía de donde había venido. Nunca había pensado que el Señor Oscuro pudiese dañarle físicamente por medio de la Marca Tenebrosa, porque ¿Qué mas podría haber sido?

Sin embargo, al soltar su brazo pudo ver la piel debajo de su mano y no pudo esconder su asombro. Levantó la vista, casi esperando ver a Harry a su lado pidiendo que su trabajo fuese aprobado. Harry no estaba por ningún lado, era casi el medio día – Harry estaría en clase. Sus ojos regresaron hacia el tatuaje azul, el mismo que había visto a Harry colocar en los Centauros, el mismo que había causado que les tuviera envidia. Pero ahora era suyo también. Ya no era más un mortifago. Él era una Furia de Hades.


	10. Capitulo 9: Las Últimas Furias

Capitulo Nueve: Las Ultimas Furias

Draco levanto la vista cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y se cerro po si sola silenciosamente. Le sonrió a la puerta; Harry habia ido a visitarle.

La capa de invisibilidad se resbaló de cuerpo de Harry, quien puso un dedos en sus labios mientras se apoyaba contra la puerta, escuchando a el ruido amortiguado de pasos desde la oficina de Madam Pomfrey. Despues de unos momentos, se relajó, caminó hasta su cama y se sentó en la silla que estaba a un lado dejando la capa en su regaso.

"Muy atrevido de tu parte visitarme durante el dia." le susurró Draco.

Harry se encogió de hombros, " ¿Qué puedo decir? Difruto rompiendo las reglas y esas cosas," le respondio. " ¿ha tenido efectos adversos lo de anoche?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Solo alog mas cansado de lo usual, pero eso es probablemente por la maldición, y no la Marca."

Harry asintió, "Bien."

" ¿Se han comunicado los vampiros?" preguntó Draco mientras se recostaba contra las almohadas.

"Si. Enviaran un representante a hablar conmigo mañana."

"No te tragas eso."

"No, es mucho el poder que se esta congregando. Vendran todos. Si estarán en la reunión junto con su representante, no lo sé, pero todos los lideres estarán en el Bosque prohibido mañana."

"Bien. Todo ocurrirá mas rápido asi."

Harry asintió. "Lo se. Nuestra rapidez es la escencia de todo ahora. Todo esta ocurriendo mas rápido de lo que habia predicho."

Y era verdad. Dumbledore estaba buscando los horrocruxes mientras hablaban, y esperaba que Harry pronto hablara con Slughorn sobre ellos. Los planes de voldemort para matar a Dumbledore también se movilizaban, también, aunque estaba exasperantemente callado al respecto en opinión de Harry. Y marte, el planeta que simboliza la guerra, se levantaba en el cielo. La guerra del Mundo Magico se acercaba mas rápido de lo que nadie hubiese esperado.

"Debo comenzar a trabajar en el armario, entonces," murmuró Draco , su voz expresando alivio en estar de vuelta a su antigua tarea.

"No _tienes _ que haces nada," sonrió Harry, y extendió su brazo para tocar la marca azul en el de Draco. "Pero, creo que debemos asegurarnos de que funcione. Es parte del plan asi que alguien dentro de Hogwarts debe hacerlo."

"No te preocupes, Harry, lo lograre. Tu solo concentrate en engañar a Dumdledore hasta que yo lo arregle."

"Claro. Tomate tu tiempo."

__

"Buen trabajo" era lo que decía la nota que Hedwig le habia entragado mientras iba de camino a su castigo con Snape. Sintió una chispa de irrritacion recorrerlo por completo a la vez que la carta era convertida en ceniza por rayos de energía dentro de su mano.

Aplaudido por herir a Draco. El no habia querido a Draco de ninguna manera – y a pesar de que lo habia hecho, no habia sido por Voldemort.

Excelente humor para empezar su castigo con Snape – el castigo que se habia ganado cuando habia atacado a Draco. El mismo castigo que habia sido convenientemente impuesto el mismo dia y hora del ultimo juego de Quidditch. Habia fluido a favor de la nueva treta de Harry – donde Ginny estaba involucrada, y de hecho habia estado de buen animos hasta que habia recibido la ultima carta de Voldemort.

Seguramente era mejor asi, se dijo, porque no le convenderia que Snape le viera disfrutando su detención.

"Ahi esta, Potter," dijo Snape cuando Harry toco a su puerta y entro a la desagradablemente familiar oficina: la iluminación tan opaca como siempre, y los mismo objectos muertos y viscosas que se suspendían dentro de pociones de diferentes colores alrededor de las paredes. Con un extraño sentimiento de realización, Harry supo que probablemente podría reconocerlos todos ahora.

Hbaia muchas cajas cubiertas de telarañas sobre la mesa donde era obvio que Harry debía sentarse. Tenian un aura de trabajo tedioso e inútil todas ellas.

"el señor Filch ha estado buscando a alquien que revise estos archivos viejos," dijo Snape con calma. "Son archivos de antiguos gamberros de Hogwarts y su castigos. Donde la tinta se ve tenue o las tarjetas estén dañadas por ruedores queremos que haga copias nuevas de los crímenes y los castigos. Se asegurara que estén en orden alfabetico cuando los coloque en las cajas. No usara magia."

"Si, profesor," dijo Harry con todo el desden que pudo expresar en esas dos palabras.

"Pense que podría empezar," dijo Snape con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, "con las cajas numero mil doce a mil cincuenta y seis. Encontrara algunos nombres familiares ahí que talvez añadan interés a su tarea. Aquí vera de que hablo…"

Sacó una tarjeta de una de las cajas y leyó, "_James Potter y Sirius Black. Aprendidos usando un hechizo ilegal contra Bertram Aubrey. El tamaño de la cabeza de Aubrey era el doble de lo normal. Detencion doble,"_ Snape hizo una mueca burlona. "Puede ser reconfortante pensar que a pesar de que se hayan ido, la documentación de sus grandes logros permanecen…"

Harry nisiquiera se moesto en sentirse levemente irritado ante ese despliegue. Claro que eran su padre y su padrino, pero ambos estaban muerto. _Deje que los muertos se queden donde estan, _pensó en dirección de Snape, lanzándole una mirada de enfado que solo sentía a medias. Se acomodo en la silla delante de las cajas y acerco uno a sí.

Era trabajo inservible y aburrido como ya había anticipado, puntuado ,, como Snape claramente habia planeado, por poco interesantes momentos cuando leia el nombre de su padre o de Sirius, usualmente juntos en varios travesuras sin importancia y ocasionalmente acompañados por Remus Lupin y Petter Pettegrew. Mientras copias las varias ofensas y sus castigos, se pregunto que estaría ocurriendo afuera donde el juego acababa de empezar… Ginny de buscadora contra Cho…

El resultado del juego afectaría su estrategia de cómo colocar a Ginny entre las mentiras que les habia dicho a Ron y Hermione y toda la verdad que ignoraban.

Harry veia una y otra vez el enorme reloj que colgaba de la pared. Le parecía que se movia diez veces mas lento que uno normal; quizá snape lo habia hechizado con ese propósito? Media hora se volvio una hora que a su vez se convirtió en cuatro horas y media. Cuando el reloj finalmente marcó la una con diez minutos, Snape, quien habia permanecido en silencio desde que Harry habia iniciado su tarea, levanto la vista. "Creo que con eso bastara," dijo indiferentemente. "Marqué donde se ha quedado. Continuara a las diez en punto el próximo sábado."

"Si, señor."

Harry esperaba con fervor que Draco arreglase el armario antes de la próxima vez que tuviera que hacer eso. Coloco una nota doblada como marcado dentro la caja sin preocuparse donde y se apresuro a salir antes de que Snape pudiera cambiar de opinión. Corrió por las escarreras, forzando a sus oído a escuchar algo proveniente del estadio, pero solo escucho silencio… Se habia terminado…

Dudó frente al Gran Salon, viéndolo lleno de gente, luego siguió subiendo mas escaleras: perdieran o ganaran, los Gryffindors siempre celebraban o se conmiseraban en su propia sala común.

" ¿_Quid agis?"_(" ¿que ocurre?") le dijo a la Senora Gorda, su mente repasando sus planes, preparándose para cualquier escenario que encontrara dentro.

La expresión en el rostro de ella era indescifrable cuando respondió, "Ya verás."

Y el retrato se abrió.

Un estruendo de celebración eruptó desde adentro. Harry observo boquiabierto mientras personas comensaban a gritar aun mas al verlo; varias mano le hicieron entrar.

" ¡Ganamos!" gritó Ron, saltando a la vista y blandiendo la copa plateada hacia Harry. "!Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a cien cincuenta! ¡Ganamos!"

Harry vio a su alrededor tratando de encontrar a Ginny hasta que la vio corriendo hacia él. Notando la emoción que su rostro expresaba cuando se echo entre sus brazos y – con mayor importancia – que habia cincuenta personas observando, Harry le besó.

La sala entera se habia enmudecido. Luego varias personas comenzaron a silvar y hubo un estallido de risitas. _Perfecto_, pensó Harry.

Cuando se separó de ella, sus jos buscaron a Ron. Por una pequeña fracción de segundo se miraron antes de que Ron asintiera levemente en una señal que Harry entendió como " _Bueno, sino queda mas remedio."_

Harry casi pudó sentir la nueva mentira caer en su lugar sobre los ojos de todos a su alrededor. Todo habia sido simplemente muy sencillo.

Harry deslizo entre los arboles de bosque prohibido tan silenciosamente como un espectro entra en las pesadillas de los niños. Entrecerrando un poco los ojos entre la oscuridad, podía ver las manchas de luz lunar opaca que brillaba sobre los arboles y guaba sus pasos. En los profundo de toda esa oscuridad, un ensombresido mensaje esperaba su llegada.

El hombre, si es que podía ser llamado asi, aparentaba no ser consciente de la presencia de Harry cuando el chico salió de entre la vegetación y se adentró en el claro. No engañaba a Harry. Los intensificados sentido del vampiro le habrían permitido escuchar sus pasos, ya que habia tratado de hacer un poco de ruido al entrar al claro.

"Tu amo te ha ensenado bien," habló la creatura cubierta de sombras crusando el aire nocturno.

"Soy mi propio amo," respondió Harry en el mismo tono oscuro, con la misma inflexión suave al oído.

"Claro que lo eres. No estaríamos aquí sino lo fueras. A los vampiros no nos agradan aquellos de voluntad débil."

"Harry sintió el poder la criatura dar vueltas en el aire a su alrededor, la atracción natural de los vampiros tratando de calmarlo, tratando de hacer que Harry confiase en la criatura. Harry hizo a un lado esos pensamientos que trataban de imponerse en su mente con un empujón tan distintivo que causó que el vampiro retrocediera físicamente.

"En verdad no tienes amo, Hades en carne y hueso." La voz del vampiro denotaba respeto, algo que no escuchaba muy a menudo entre las criaturas de sangre y oscuridad. "¿Por qué nos has llamado?"

"Busco su consejo, y su ayuda, para cambiar la vertical en caída en la que nuestro mundo esta atrapado."

"Tu mundo, caminante diurno, no el nuestro."

"Mi mundo," Harry bufó ante la idea. "Tu mundo. Ambos son la misma substancia. Nosotros gobernamos las mañanas y el día mientras tememos el mundo de ustedes y la noche que ustedes traen. Y es ese miedo el que crea odio, lo cual causas que quieran destruirlos."

" ¿Y tú no buscas hacer exactamente eso? Vaya sorpresa."

Harry ignoró el dejo entretenido en esa voz. "Busco ofrecerles ese mundo."

" ¿A cambio de que?"

" a cambio de lo que acabo de pedir. Busco su consejo y su ayuda también."

"Lo que buscas es que sigamos cada uno de tus pasos."

"Deseo que vivan en la sombra que planeo arrojar sobre este mundo."

La creatura se hundió en silencio por un momento. "Llevare esto a los míos. No es una decisión que pueda tomar yo solo en su nombre. Sera algún tiempo hasta que esta noticia se transportada a los clanes del mundo que regimos con fuerza, e incluso más tiempo antes de que lleguemos un acuerdo. Si eres paciente, yo te traeré tu respuesta."

"Has lo que quieras, pero puede que el tiempo no espere por ti. Hay eventos en movimiento que ni siquiera yo puedo aminorar. Tomen una decisión rápido," respondió Harry y se adentro en la oscuridad, sus movimientos ocultos incluso para los sentidos del vampiro.

Una a una, sombras emergieron de las nudosas raíces de los arboles que rodeaban el claro. Uno a uno, los vampiros que habían estado entre cada mancha de oscuridad escuchando lo que el humano tenía que decir se reunieron bajo las nubes que ocultaban la luz lunar.

"Han escuchado lo que tiene que decir ustedes mismo. ¿Qué harán con sus palabras?" preguntó el vampiro que había hablado con Harry.

Quien estaba a su derecha dijo con tono áspero: "Cuando nos llamaste hasta aquí, Señor, nos preguntamos porque todos nosotros necesitábamos escuchar a un mojigato humano. Ahora vemos de que hablabas."

"Este humano tiene poder," comentó otro. "Puedo obtener todo lo que quiere."

"¿Hay seguridad en su promesa? Es humano. No son de fiar."

"El no es humano. Tiene demacadi poder para ser únicamente humano. Una parte de su sangre proviene de una gran creatura."

Opiniones fueron intercambiadas entre las corrientes de la noche mientras los vampiros discutían la situación.

"Señor, ¿Por qué no ofrecer nuestra ayudar y ver como actúa?" sugirió finalmente uno. "El precio que pone ante nuestros servicios es demasiado grande así que debe cargar algo de honestidad en sus palabras."

El vampiro mayor asintió con serenidad. "Si. Sus acciones se ganaran nuestra lealtad o nuestra traición."

Draco tenía una expresión bastante petulante cuando dejó que Harry entrara en el Cuarto de Menesteres.

"Ah, con que ya escuchaste la novedad," murmuró Harry, yendo hacia donde Draco estaba recargado contra el armario que trataba de arreglar.

" ¿Weasley? ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿Acaso no tienes ningún sentido del–"

" Sí tengo sentido del gusto, Draco, por eso es que solo la utilizo."

"Explica."

Harry haló a un reacio Draco a su abrazo, sentándose sobre un escritorio que llenaba parte del desordenado lugar. "Necesito una distracción para los demás, algo que mantenga sus no deseadas miradas de la verdad. Una barrera entre lo que es falso y lo que no. Ahora todo los que mantenían pequeñas sospechas tienen un nuevo obstáculo hacia la realidad."

"Aun asi no me gusta."

"Menos a mi. Tengo que aparentar que babeo por ella."

" No me nace en el corazón ser comprensivo."

"Bien. No necesito comprensión. Pero si necesito sacarme el saber de ella de mi boca," dijo Harry, su rostro en el cuello de Draco, aspirando su aroma.

"Yo puedo ayudar."

Harry y Draco esperaban que los Vampiros aparecieran, Harry impasible, y Draco cambiando su peso de un pie a otro impaciente. Detrás de ellos, en un medio circulo, estaban los Centauros que ya habían sido marcados, las primeras de las Furias de Hades que habían sido marcadas.

Harry observo como las nubes comenzaron a llenar el cielo, una señal más de que su creciente poder. Había un aroma a lluvia en el aire, el llamado de una tormenta en camino. Le daba gusto que los vampiros hubiesen decidió unírsele con tantas rapidez. Le había tomado una semana reunirse en el Bosque Prohibido sin alertar a nadie, ni siquiera a Dumbledore, de su presencia. Eso era todo lo que Harry necesitaba para saber su valor; si Dumbledore no había notado el poder reuniéndose, entonces eran lo suficientemente fuertes para ser sus Furias.

Las sombras comenzaron a deslizarse de los arboles cuando la luna estuvo cubierta por las nubes. La luz estable del encantamiento _Lumos_ de Draco era entonces la única luz en el claro. Cuan apropiado, pensó Harry, que Draco fuese la luz que le permitiera ver.

Lo Vampiros se mostraron uno por uno, permaneciendo juntos en el lado opuesto del claro.

"Engendrado por Júpiter, hijo de Hades, te ofrecemos nuestro consejo y ayuda a cambio de un lugar en el mundo que nos has prometido," habló el vampiro al frente del grupo. El era el mayor, Harry especuló, el primero vampiro que había hablado con él en nombre los de su especie.

"Recibo su ayuda y consejo, no solo como su líder, sino como su hermano," Harry se acerco a ellos, extendiendo su brazo en bienvenida. " Los que ven detrás de mi son las Furias de hades. Como tales, somos una familia, unidos juntos en una causa, una sangre. La oscuridad corre dentro de todos nosotros, nos une. El Rey de los Muertos nos protege, y es nuestro padre. Júpiter, de quien Ravenclaw desciende, me protege, y como mis hermanos, mi protección los cubrirá a todos ustedes, como protege a todas mis Furias. Bienvenidos a casa, mis pródigos niños de la noche."


	11. Capitulo 10: El Amanecer de Escila

Capitulo Diez: El Amanecer de Escila

En su narración, Harry había llegado al día que, entre los magos, era conocido como el aniversario de la muerte de Dumbledore. Un miembro de la Ley de la Junta Mágica finalmente pidió un descanso, y dijo que la corte se reuniría de nuevo el siguiente día.

Sería entonces que escucharían lo que sucedió ese día y todo lo que ocurrió en la guerra siguió.

Sentados frente al fuego de la modesta casa que Ron había comprado con su salario de Jefe de Aurores, él y Hermione tenían pocos ánimos de hablar esa noche.

"Es difícil de creer, ¿verdad?" habló finalmente el, su mirada en las llamas.

Hermione asintió.

"Aun lo veo como si fuera Harry, pero luego le escucho hablar y es como si un demonio estuviese usando el cuerpo de mi amigo y–" dejó el resto en el aire. Sin importar como lo describiera, Harry era Escila, y todo su testimonio lo comprobaba: cada palabra le hundía más dentro de una revelación manchada de sangre y oscuridad.

Hermione buscó la mano de Ron para darle apoyo, pero un grito de " ¡Ron!" proveniente de la chimenea en la cocina interrumpió el reconfortante gesto.

Ron suspiró y se dirigió a la puerta, Hermione siguiéndole.

"¿Qué ocurre, Dean?" preguntó cuando entró en la cocina y alcanzó a ver el agotado rostro de su amigo.

"Hay algo inquietante en el cementerio, Ron. Y no estoy hablando de los vampiros. Todos están quietos y sentados en sus tumbas, observándonos."

"¿Qué estás diciendo?"

"¡No podemos tocarlos!" Dean prácticamente gritó con frustración. "Una barrera eléctrica rodea todo el cementerio. Ya he perdido a una docena de hombres tratando de atravesarla. Los vampiros drenaron a los pocos que lograron traspasar. Los podemos ver riéndose de nosotros como si fuéramos lo más entretenido del mundo. _Saben_ que están seguros ahí dentro."

Ron suspiró con desazón y dijo "Salgan de ahí esta noche y vuelvan en la mañana." Más contratiempos; más trampas de Escila para entorpecerlos a todos.

"Ésta… _electricidad viviente, _ o lo que sea, ha durado _días_, Ron," dijo Dean, exasperado. "Sabes que no hubiera llamado sino fuera serio, ya tienes suficiente con que lidiar. ¡Pero esta cosa no se debilita! Y están feliz de sentarse ahí y esperar a vernos morir tratando de llegar a ellos."

"Detengan todo intento de atravesar, entonces. Monitoreen el lugar. Asegúrense de que ningún vampiro entre o salga. Tendrán que salir para poder alimentarse tarde o temprano."

"No se están muriendo de hambre; se ven tan sanos como el primer día. ¡No creerías la energía que esta cosa les proporciona!" era evidente lo mucho que Dean odiaba la barrera.

Ron estuvo callado por un largo tiempo. "Sítienla. Rodeen todo el campo en todos los flancos y esperen. Me asegurare de que manden provisiones, Dean. Solo esperen un tiempo. Tenemos que terminar el juicio y después veremos cómo arreglamos este problema."

"Oh si, Escila sigue hablando, ¿no?"

Ron solo asintió.

"Todos lo estamos leyendo. Hay una copia de todo lo que ha dicho en cualquier periódico. Sinceramente no puedo creer la mayoría de lo que he leído."

"Tampoco nosotros," dijo Ron con ironía. "Pero es la primera vez que nos habla con la verdad en muchos años así que claro que es difícil creerle."

Dean parecía querer decir alfo reconfortante, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas, después de unos momentos solo dijo: "Bien, permaneceremos aquí y esperaremos ordenes."

"Muy bien."

El rostro de Dean desapareció entre las llamas y Ron se tambaleó cuando trató de levantarse de la posición agachada que había adoptado para hablar cara a cara con Dean. Hermione lo atrapó y juntos se dejaron ir hacia el suelo.

"Fuego y relámpagos… Harry protege muy bien a sus Furias," murmuró Ron. "Los Centauros desparecieron en los Bosques Oscuros de Rumania y los vampiros se sientan en sus tumbas como reyes en un banquete. Te hace preguntarte cuanta suerte debimos de tener para que nos permitiera atrapar a Malfoy."

Hermione asintió, presionando su mejilla contra el hombro de Ron.

Ron volvió a suspirar con pesadez, recargando su cabeza sobre la de Hermione. "Mañana será un infierno."

* * *

La corte estaba tan abarrotada como el día anterior. Todos esperando con un entusiasmo repugnante a que Escila comenzara a hablar.

Hermione noto que la voz de Harry estaba más ronca que el día anterior, probablemente por sobre uso. Suspiró interiormente; no le sanarían después de todo. Era un prisionero, no un invitado; un asesino, no su héroe.

Aun así, las palabras fluían como un rio apacible, saliendo de su boca y llenando la sala con una verdad hosca y firme. Y Hermione se marchitó mientras él comenzó a hablar sobre el día en que Dumbledore murió, una fecha solo dos semanas después de que los vampiros entraran en su círculo; y solo dos días después de que los muggles de la villa cercana a la mansión Riddle comenzaran a ser víctimas del apetito de los vampiros.

* * *

Harry escuchó cansinamente como Hermione especulaba sobre cuál la identidad del príncipe mestizo. Fue contra su primer impulso de simplemente ignorarla, y de la forma más grosera posible. El príncipe mestizo era un hombre, uno se daba cuenta por la forma en que escribía sus notas. Una chica lo hubiera hecho, bueno… diferente.

Pero no, si alguien era tan inteligente como el príncipe mestizo, Hermione encantada de que resultara ser una chica. Así que tuvo que escuchar y estuvo muy contento de ver llegar a Jimmy Peakes con una nota escrita por Dumbledore.

Lo primero que pensó fue que Dumbledore en verdad había encontrado el próximo Horrorcrux. Sería mala noticia, porque eso interfería con el plan de Voldemort: Draco debía arreglar el armario antes de que el viejo encontrase el siguiente Horrorcrux, de otra manera Voldemort consideraría que se merecía un buen castigo. Y Harry no permitiría que eso ocurriera.

Dejó a Ron y Hermione con la escusa de ir directo al despacho de Dumbledore, pero se desvió hacia la Sala de Menesteres tan pronto estuvo fuera de vista.

" ¿Cómo– te–_atreves_—aaaaaargh!"

Harry dobló una esquina y encontró a Trelawney tumbada en el suelo, justo frente el lugar donde la puerta de la Sala de Menesteres siempre aparecía. Harry maldijo mentalmente mientras se apresuraba a ayudarle, pretendiendo que le importaba. Tenía que averiguar que había visto ella ahí dentro y, si había observado a Draco, entonces estaría obligado a modificar su memoria.

" ¿Qué ocurrió Profesora?"

" ¡Que bueno que preguntas!" chilló, " Iba yo caminando, dándole vueltas a ciertos presagios obscuros que acababa de ver…"

Harry se dio cuenta que todo el asunto se estancaba rápido. Ella no le diría lo que él quería saber hasta que no supiera que él estaba enterado de la existencia de la Sala de Menesteres. Así que le dijo que reconocía la sala, y le preguntó si no se le había permitido entrar. Era muy posible, ya que el mismo no había podido entrar cuando Draco no lo quería dentro.

"Oh, claro que pude entrar, pero ya había alguien ahí."

_Draco. _" ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?"Demandó saber Harry, tal vez con demasiada brusquedad. "¿Quién estaba ahí dentro?"

"No tengo idea." Definitivamente había forzado la respuesta, pensó cuando Trelawney se vio algo conmocionada ante su tono de voz. Se exigió relajarse y dejarla continuar.

"Entré a la sala y escuché una voz, lo cual nunca ha pasado antes en todos los años que llevo escondiendo – usando la sala, quiero decir."

" ¿Una voz? ¿Qué decía?" ¿Había Draco dicho algo que le delatara?

"No creo que haya dicho algo," dijo la Profesora Trelawney. "Estaba… gritando."

" _¿Gritando?" _Tenia que estar bromeando… Draco nunca gritaba.

"Con alegría," asintió ella.

Harry la observó fijamente. Tal vez no se trataba de Draco después de todo.

" ¿Era una voz femenina o masculina?"

" Me atrevería a decir que masculina," dijo la Profesora Trelawney.

Debía que ser Draco. El rubio le había dicho que seguiría intentando solucionar lo del armario ese día… pero ¿por qué Draco…?

Fue entonces que entendió. Draco había reparado el armario. Harry contuvo la sonrisa que amenazó con apoderarse de sus facciones ante ese pensamiento; el momento era perfecto, después de todo.

" ¿Y se escuchaba feliz?"

" Muy feliz."

" ¿Cómo si estuviera celebrando?"

" Definitivamente."

Tenía que ser eso: Draco había reparado el armario. Los mortifagos estrían llegando pronto y luego… él debía que estar con Dumbledore para asegurarse de que el director no fuera advertido antes de tiempo.

Harry convenció a Trelawney de que fueran a hablar con Dumbledore, reprimiendo comentarios crueles en el camino ante la charla de la Profesora sobre como extrañaba tenerlo en su clase.

"Me temo" continuo hablando ella, "que ese irritante – lo siento, el centauro – no sabe nada sobre la lectura de las cartas. Le he preguntado – de un vidente a otro – si él no ha sentido la distante vibración de una catástrofe al acercándose, pero ¡él lo creyó algo cómico! ¡Si, cómico!"

Harry no pudo ocultar una sonrisa y agachó la cabeza para que ella no pudiera verle. Claro que Firenze encontraría gracia en esa pregunta. ¿"Catástrofe al asecho"? ¡Firenze estaba ayudando a planearla! Y no era una vibración distante; ¡Era un resonante estruendo!

* * *

Dumbledore sí había encontrado un Horrorcrux, como supo Harry cuando entró en la oficina del director. Le resulto fácil prometer que obedecería todas las órdenes de Dumbledore, sin importar lo que fueran. Dejo la oficina del director cuando se le fue indicado y se apresuro a llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor y tomo su capa de invisibilidad. Se llevo el mapa del merodeador también, pensando que necesitaría saber cuando todo estuviera listo para el regreso de Dumbledore.

Se encontró con Ron y Hermione y debatió que hacer por un segundo. Sospechaban demasiado; sabían que algo ocurría. Les dijo lo que ocurría rápidamente, pero sabía que no sería suficiente. Mentalmente, debatió que debía hacer y supo que lo mejor era aparentar que aun confiaba en ellos y que aun era enemigo de Draco y Voldemort.

Puso el Mapa del Merodeador en manos de Hermione, diciéndole que vigilara a Draco y alertara a el Ejercito de Dumbledore si algo ocurría, incluso mencionando que Snape podría estar involucrado. Le dio a Ron lo que había quedado de la Feliz Felicis. No quería que murieran en la batalla, al menos no en esa en particular.

Se fue antes de que pudieran responder.

Con suerte, tomarían todo como otra parte de su "obsesión con Malfoy", y no le darían importancia. Pero, si de verdad le daban importancia, entonces el tendría la ventaja de que nadie les creería hasta que fuera demasiado tarde.

Dumbledore esperaba por él, y ambos se fueron, caminando por una calle obscura y desierta en Hogsmeade. Harry oculto debajo de su capa. Como sospechaba, Madame Rosmerta sacaba a un mago de su bar justo cuando ellos pasaban por ahí.

"Oh, hola, Albus… Has salido tarde hoy…"

A espaldas de Dumbledore, Harry levantó la capucha de su capa y significativamente asintió en dirección de la mirada glaseada de Rosmerta antes de esconderse de nuevo. Vio la chispa de entendimiento hacer raíz y sonrió sádico en dirección de Dumbledore.

El mensaje había sido enviado a Voldemort; la muerte de Dumbledore esa noche estaba asegurada.

* * *

Incluso cuando le pregunto a Dumbledore como era que sabía que un Horrorcrux estaba ahí dentro, Harry se estremeció al sentir la magia de Voldemort en las mismas piedras de la cueva.

Harry observó casi con júbilo como Dumbledore pagaba el sacrificio de sangre para entrar en la cueva interior. ¿Primitivo? No le precio así a Harry. La sangre era el balance más delicado a forjar, y facilitaba la mayoría de las debilidades del enemigo. La cueva desde ese momento estaría afinada a la magia de Dumbledore exclusivamente en un intento de expulsarla. ¿Acaso el viejo tonto no sabía eso?

Entraron en la cueva interior y encontraron una visión escalofriante. Se encontraban a las orillas de un gran lago negro, tan vasto que Harry no alcanzó a ver la otra orilla, dentro de una caverna tan espaciosa que el techo también estaba fuera de vista. Una neblinosa luz verde brillaba a lo lejos en lo que parecía ser el centro del lago y se reflejaba sobre la superficie completamente estática. Era la única luz en esa oscuridad que percibía más negra de lo normal. Harry sentía la magia de Voldemort en toda la caverna; le recordaba a estar en los sueños con él. Observó con cautela a Dumbledore mientras le seguía por la orilla del lago.

_Ten cuidado anciano_, se mofó mentalmente. Ya _no estamos en espacio real, ¿lo sabes, verdad? El poder de Salazar Slytherin y el de Apolo, de quien Salazar desciende, crean luz con las sombras y así logran espejismos tan reales que toman su propio espacio en la espiral mortal. O tal vez no lo sabes. Tal vez te crees todas las patrañas de tontos sangre pura. Solo el tiempo lo dirá. Muéstrame tu debilidad, entonces, si eres lo suficientemente estúpido, para poder debilitarte y dejar que mi Draco te mate. _

Harry sugirió un simple _acio_ para obtener el Horrorcrux, para poder cancelar sus otros pensamientos. No funcionaria, y Harry lo sabía. Voldemort no sería tan torpe como para permitir que un simple encantamiento como ese desarmara su trampa, especialmente cuando esa trampa estaba afinada a Dumbledore.

Harry se sorprendió al ver la criatura que salto hacia su hechizo. ¿Qué era? No había logrado verla bien. ¿Un Inferi tal vez?

Harry tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que Dumbledore no era un mago tan estúpido cuando encontró el pequeño bote que Voldemort había sumergido cerca de la orilla en caso de que pudiera regresar algún día. Mientras cruzaban, al voltear hacia un lado, pudo ver los rastros de inferi alrededor del bote. _Así que lo que vi sí era un inferi. _A Voldemort le gustaba utilizarlos, así no debió sorprenderle.

Se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter se mostraría perplejo al ver restos humanos en el lago y tuvo que sorpresa y repugnancia.

"Creo que vi una mano en el agua – ¡Una mano humana!"

"Si, estoy seguro de que lo era," dijo Dumbledore con calma.

" Entonces esa cosa que brinco fuera del agua–" Harry esperó que Dumbledore hiciera un comentario sobre los inferi, pero nunca lo hizo. En vez de eso, Harry vio un cuerpo entero dentro del agua.

" ¡Hay un cuerpo ahí abajo!"

"Si," dijo Dumbledore plácidamente, "pero no debemos preocuparnos por ellos por ahora."

" ¿Por ahora?" repitió Harry, secretamente hirviendo de emoción. _El_ no tenia de que preocuparse en absoluto. No irían tras él: seria a Dumbledore a quien atacarían. Sería su magia a la que estarían afinados.

"No cuando simplemente estén flotando debajo de nosotros," dijo Dumbledore. "No hay que temerle a un cadáver Harry, de la misma forma que no hay que temerle a la oscuridad. Lord Voldemort, quien secretamente le teme a ambas cosas, no está de acuerdo. Pero, de nuevo, revela su falta de sabiduría. Es lo desconocido a lo que tememos cuando nos enfrentamos a la muerte y la oscuridad."

Harry no se atrevió a decir algo, aunque hubiese luchado por defender a su mentor, quien no le temía a nada que tuviera que ver con la oscuridad o la muerte porque habían sobrevivido ya ambas. Pero, si Dumbledore necesitaba pensar eso para no temerle a Voldemort, entonces se lo permitiría. Para el final de la noche se daría cuenta de su error.

Llegaron a la mitad del lago, y al recipiente que contenía el Horrorcrux. Harry no pudo evitar el pérfido brillo en su mirada cuando Dumbledore comenzó a beber la poción que protegía el Horrorcrux. Se pregunto cuántos tragos bastarían para que tuviera obligar a Dumbledore a seguir bebiendo. ¿Dos? ¿Tres, tal vez?

Dumbledore le sorprendió: No fue hasta el cuarto trago que Harry tuvo que intervenir.

"No quiero tomar más… no me obligues… no quiero…no mas."

"No puede detenerse, Profesor," le dijo Harry con calma._ No puedes, y no lo harás. Me asegurare de que lo bebas todo y sufras las consecuencias._

Dumbledore bebió.

"No… no quiero… no quiero… déjame ir."

"Todo está bien, Profesor," dijo Harry, viendo con alegría perversa como el hombre temblaba. "Estoy aquí–" _y tal vez mas tarde habrás de deseado lo contrario. _

"Has que se acabe; que se detenga."

"Si… si, esto lo detendrá," mintió Harry con facilidad. No se detendría, empeoraría.

Dumbledore bebió.

"No, no, no, no, no puedo, no me obligues, no quiero…"

"Esta bien, Profesor, ¡está bien!" grito Harry por encima de las quejas de Dumbledore. Claro que estaba bien. Era lo que debía hacer, de igual forma que Draco solo debía hablar las palabras para matar al anciano.

Dumbledore siguió bebiendo.

"Es mi culpa, todo fue mi culpa. Por favor, detenlo, se que hice mal, oh por favor, has que se detenga y ya nunca, nunca más volveré…"

Muy tentador, pero falso. "Esto hará que todo se detenga, profesor."

De nuevo, Dumbledore bebió.

"No le hagas daño, por favor no los lastimes, por favor, todo es mi culpa, lastímame a mí en su lugar…" Dumbledore sollozaba las palabras.

_Oh, eso es lo que hago. _"Tenga, tome esto, tómelo; estará bien."

Dumbledore cayó hacia adelante, gritando, mientras Harry, llenando la novena copa, le observaba con malicia.

"Ya no mas, por favor, no mas…" gritó, pero Harry negó con la cabeza con fingida tristeza.

"Ya casi, Profesor."

La decima copa.

Decimo primera.

Dumbledore gritó en agonía. "¡Quiero morir! ¡Quiero morir! Has que se detenga, detenlo; ¡quiero morir!"

_¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo, anciano? ¡Eso intento! _"Tome esto, Profesor. Tome esto…"

Dumbledore bebió e inmediatamente después gritó, "¡MATAME!"

_¡Con Gusto!_ Deseó gritarle Harry. Pero, matar a Dumbledore no era su trabajo, no era su misión; el solamente debía debilitarlo.

Una copa mas y se terminaría. Harry se dio cuenta de cuanto había dejado caer su máscara e inmediatamente volvió a su personaje de "Harry Potter", tratando de asegurarse de que Dumbledore estuviera bien. Podía sentir a los inferi rodeándoles y trato de no hacer caso a su pequeño capricho de dejarles que terminaran con Dumbledore, sabiendo que no podía permitirlo.

Contuvo su magia interna, a pesar de que dolía no utilizarla, y disparó un hechizo tras otro, eventualmente llegando a lanzar _Sectumsempra_ contra ellos aunque fuera un hechizo oscuro; Dumbledore ya sabía que conocía el hechizo, si es que era lo suficientemente consciente de sus alrededores para darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Sintió como los inferi le vencían sobre pasaban y luego como se dispersaban cuando el fuego de Dumbledore los rodeó. Siguió a Dumbledore de regreso atravesando el lago después de que el director hubiese tomado el Horrorcrux del recipiente vacio. Ayudó al anciano a salir de la cueva, abriendo un arco de nuevo con su propia sangre, y le aseguró que los aparecería a ambos en Hogsmeade de nuevo.

"No temo, Harry," dijo Dumbledore, su voz sonando un poco más fuerte. "Estoy contigo."

Harry deseó poder decirle a Dumbledore cuan equivocado estaba, que debería temer, pero no le tocaba a él mostrarle la realidad… no aun. El momento llegaría en poco tiempo.

* * *

El castillo se encontraba justo como el había anticipado: un caos total a punto de explotar. Podía sentir las nubes congregándose a su alrededor mientras él y Dumbledore llegaban volando en escoba a la torre. Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, y, debajo de su capa de invisibilidad, sonrió sarcástico en dirección a Dumbledore. Draco llegaría pronto, y entonces presenciarían juntos la muerte de Dumbledore, tal como lo habían prometido.

Dumbledore le ordenó que fuera a por Snape, una orden que Harry cuestionó inmediatamente. No quería ir por Snape, quería estar ahí cuando Draco llegara, ¡se lo había prometido!

Pero aun así hizo que se acercaba a la puerta de todas maneras, solo para ser golpeado primero por un Expelliarimus y luego ser inmovilizado con un Petrificus Totalus cuando la puerta se abrió. Le mando una mirada furiosa a Dumbledore desde debajo de su capa. ¡Era el hechizo del anciano el que lo mantenía inmóvil!

"Buenas noches, Draco"

¡Maldición! Y Harry no podía moverse. No podía decirle a Draco que estaba ahí a su lado.

Draco dio un paso hacia adelante, casi inmediatamente pudo ver las dos escobas.

_¡Si, Draco!_ Le animo Harry. _¡Estoy aquí! ¡Tienes que saber que estoy aquí! ¡Termina con él!_

"¿Quién mas esta aquí?"

"Te podría hacer la misma pregunta. O, ¿estas actuando solo?"

Harry gritó mentalmente al ver que Draco intentaba ganar tiempo diciéndole a Dumbledore sobre los mortifagos, viéndolo molestarse cuando Dumbledore le dijo que él no podía ser un asesino.

_No es verdad, Draco, ¡no le escuches! Has matado antes, y has planeado todos esos intentos de asesinato falsos para hacerlo dudar de tus habilidades. ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Termínalo!_

Aun así, Draco continuaba hablando con Dumbledore a pesar de que gritos y demás sonidos llegaban desde pisos inferiores, tratando de ganarle el tiempo que creía Harry necesitaba para llegar a su lado. Harry solo podía escuchar como todo el plan, del punto de vista de Draco, era revelado, hasta el detalle de haber hechizado con un imperius a Rosmerta. Solo podía escuchar como Dumbledore le ofrecía a Draco seguridad y como Draco mentía en su cara diciéndole al anciano que había sido amenazado de muerte si fallaba. Vio como los mortifagos finalmente llegaron a lo alto de la torre y animaron a Draco a matar a Dumbledore. Aun así Draco intento alargarlo; esperando aun por Harry, como habían prometido.

A pesar de su frustración, Harry no pudo evitar sentir orgullo ante las acciones de su Draco. Draco era una verdadera Furia de Hades; no un mortifago, ni siquiera un Malfoy, pero una Furia de hades.

Snape apareció en la puerta y Harry pudo ver como este observaba a Dumbledore y como el anciano le rogaba.

"Severus… por favor…"

Y Harry vio a regañadientes como Snape habló las palabras que le pertenecían, por derecho, a Draco solamente.

"_!Avada Kedavra!_ "

* * *

La corte entera hizo una pausa ante las palabras de Harry, la mayoría recordando con tristeza los eventos que causaron la muerte de Dumbledore. Otro observaron a Harry con odio ante su comentario sobre como matar a Dumbledore era el derecho de Draco y que Snape no debió de haberlo hecho. Como si matar a Dumbledore hubiese tenido la misma importancia que ordenar un helado o algo igual de infantil.

"Continue, Escila."

Harry continuó.

* * *

La magia de Dumbledore dejo de afectarle cuando su vida se acabó y el anciano cayó hacia atrás sobre la baranda de la torre. Pero Snape a pesar de todo tuvo el tiempo suficiente de llevarse a Draco, guiándolo hacia la puerta. Harry sabía lo que haría el hombre: ir hacia donde Voldemort. Y no podía permitir que eso ocurriera. Tenía que llegar a Draco, tenía que protegerlo – no le importaba que pudiera perder su cubierta de Harry Potter en el proceso.

Voló los últimos diez escalones de la espiral que lo llevo al castillo, petrificó a Fenrir, y pasó a McGonagall y a Neville. No vio a Draco por ningún lado. Snape se movía muy rápido, y lo maldijo mientras corría. Neville le dijo que había visto a Snape y Draco pasar corriendo, así que debían estar por ahí cerca. Debía encontrarlos pronto.

Se dirigió a un atajo – Snape y Draco debían estar afuera – y casi se estrella contra un grupo de desconcertados Hufflepuffs que, aun en pijama, trataban de despertarse por completo.

" ¡Apártense!" gritó Harry, empujando a un par de ellos sin importarle si los lastimaba. Tenía que alcanzar a Draco. No podía permitir que Draco estuviera en presencia de Voldemort cuando este aun no sabía que Draco ya no era un mortifago.

Paso volando la entrada principal, saliendo hacia un exterior ennegrecido. Volteo a todos lados, esperando ver rastros de la marca Tenebrosa de Voldemort, sin importarle que sus ojos hubieran cambiado de forma ni que alguien pudiera verlos. Podría modificar memorias después si era necesario. Al fin los vio: tres figuras atravesando el césped hacia la verja de acero que sería su escape. Dos de ellas eran rodeadas por las líneas grises de la magia de Voldemort y la ultima tenía un brillo de magia azul que solo pertenecía a Harry. Era la última la que se veía menos dispuesta en buscar escape, como si le obligasen a correr.

" ¡CARIBDIS!" Harry se escuchó gritar antes de correr hacia ellos y vio como la última figura trataba de detenerse. Cuando estuvo cerca, Snape comenzó a lanzarle hechizos. Harry rodó y esquivó, olvidando su varita, su magia innata reverberando a su alrededor.

Snape le gritaba a Draco que corriera, pero el joven permanecía estático, viendo como Escila deshacía la distancia entre ellos. A diferencia de Snape, el no tenía nada que temer del poder de Harry.

La cabaña de Hagrid ardía en llamas, y el semigigante estaba distraído por los pocos mortifagos que habían seguido a Harry fuera del castillo. Con veinte metros de distancia de por medio, Snape y Harry se observaron, la mano de Snape sujetaba con fuerza su varita que apuntaba directamente al corazón de Harry.

" ¡Detente!" gritó Harry sobre los sonidos de la batalla y un brillante relámpago desfilo en el cielo ante sus palabras.

" ¡No, Potter!" espetó Snape. Hubo un fuerte estruendo y Harry se lanzo hacia adelante, su camiseta rompiéndose y partes desintegrándose con la fuerza de la explosión. Se irguió, viendo que ahora quedaban solo diez metros entre él y Snape, y se quito los restos de su camiseta. El brillo de las llamas que cubrían la cabaña de Hagrid tuvo un efecto destellante sobre la serpiente verde que se dibujaba sobre su piel.

" ¡Yo, Lord Escila, exijo que te detengas, Snape!"

Snape solo atino a observar a Harry, su rostro un torrente de confusión, rabia y agonía.

" ¿Qué?" susurró.

Harry ignoró la pregunta, se volvió hacia Draco y le señalo que se acercara. Draco corrió hacia él y Harry lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo, indiferente a la vigilante mirada de Snape.

"Ve a la casa de mis parientes," habló con calma en el oído de Draco a pesar de la adrenalina y la magia entremezcladas que corrían en el. "Es el número cuatro de Privet Drive, Surrey. Estarán tres muggles en la casa. Confúndelos, petrifícalos, haz lo que quieras, pero no los mates – las alarmas se activaran si lo haces. Espérame ahí. Sera el lugar mas seguro para ti." Harry dirigió una mirada de soslayo en dirección de Snape. "Para ambos. Iré por ustedes cuando todo se haya calmado."

Draco asintió, dejando un beso en el cuello de Harry antes de seguir sus órdenes. Dirigiéndole una última mirada a Snape, Harry dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de vuelta al castillo. La serpiente verde en su espalda reflejaba el brillo de los hechizos y las llamas a su alrededor.

* * *

Los días siguientes pasaron en un cerrar de ojos para Harry quien mintió y fingió más de lo que jamás lo había hecho antes. Su primera prioridad, cuando tuvo un momento a solas, fue enviar a tres de sus más confiados vampiros a Surrey para asegurarse de que Draco había llegado a salvo. Después, por medio de Firenze, les hizo saber a los centauros que era hora de salir de Bosque Prohibido. Horas después del funeral de Dumbledore, recibió noticias de que los centauros habían llegado sin percances y estaban posicionados en el bosque cercano a la Mansión Riddle. También que el último de los vampiros había llegado y había sido colocado en el cementerio destinado para ese propósito.

Asimiló información de lo que había ocurrió, y vagamente recordaba los detalles de todo lo que había pasado antes del funeral: la boda de Bill y Fleur seguía en pie; su conversación con Scrimgeour; la posibilidad de que Hogwarts cerrara sus puertas el año siguiente… Lo que si recordaba claramente era su última conversación real que había tenido con Ron y Hermione, la última de sus mentiras para ellos.

No había anticipado que ellos quisieran ir con él a la casa de sus tíos e inmediatamente se opuso a la idea.

"No –"

"Nos lo dijiste una vez," dijo Hermione, "que hay un tiempo en el que podíamos elegir. Hemos tenido tiempo suficiente, ¿no?"

Harry recordó vagamente haberles dicho eso – una más de sus mentiras, simplemente usada para sosegarlos. Pero, ahora, deseó no haberlo dicho. ¡No era elección de ellos! Necesitaba que le dejaran solo el tiempo suficiente para desaparecer, y para que Lord Escila tomara el lugar de Harry Potter.

"Estamos contigo sin importar lo que pase," dijo Ron. "Pero, amigo, tendremos que ir a la casa de mama y papa antes de empezar, incluso antes de ir al Valle de Godric."

Harry pudo abrazar a Ron – pero no lo hizo. Le había dado su vía de escape.

"¿Por qué?"

"La boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿recuerdas?"

Harry pretendió pensárselo un momento. "Si, no podemos perdernos eso. Aquí esta lo que haremos, entonces. Yo iré a las casa de mis tíos; Hermione, tu también ve a casa – hasta el día de la boda. Después nos dirigiremos al Valle de Godric y luego buscaremos los horrorcruxes.

A Hermione no le agradó el plan, Harry se dio cuenta. Pero Ron respondió primero, "Suena bien, supongo."

No fue hasta que estuvo solo que pudo dejar escapar la sonrisa soberbia que había estado conteniendo todo el tiempo que estuvo hablando con ellos.

* * *

El viaje en tren de regreso de King's Cross fue algo incomodo. Todos parecían estar bajo diferentes niveles de tensión. Harry quería gritarles que se relajaran, que Voldemort no atacaría el tren; ¡no era parte del plan! Pero se guardo esas palabras de la misma forma que se guardo todas las miradas despectivas, las quejas exasperadas y cualquier otro sonido o expresión que revelaran sus verdaderas emociones.

Con la muerte de Dumbledore colgando sobre ellos cono una nube de lluvia, todos lucían apagados. Seria agradable que lloviera un poco, pensó Harry. Truenos y relámpagos… en verdad ayudarían y casi se rio ante ese pensamiento. Claro que ayudarían, los truenos y los relámpagos eran una parte de él.

Alcanzo a vislumbrar una silueta lejana que atravesaba los campos, siguiendo el mismo camino del tren y la reconoció como uno de los centauros. _Es bueno que se aseguren de que nada interfiera con mis planes. Siempre anticipan mis deseos. _

* * *

El número cuatro de Privet Drive lucia como siempre lo había hecho, muy "muggle" y "normal", cuando Harry se apareció en las sombras de la calle. Estaba anocheciendo y las sombras eran largas sobre el pavimento. Pero Harry no permaneció en las sombras, como se había vuelto su costumbre. No, caminó con audacia vestido con su vieja ropa muggles que le habían dado sus tíos y se dirigió hacia el número cuatro.

No se molesto en tocar a la puerta, solamente giró su mano con su magia el candado cedió y abrió. Cuando estuvo adentro, transfiguró su ropa muggle en su conjunto preferido de túnicas de mago y continuo adentrándose en la casa.

Le estaban esperando en lo que había sido la sala de estar de los Dursley. Draco le sonrió de forma angelical cuando lo vio entrar, y Snape le observo con recelo. No podía negar que a quien veía no era Harry Potter, como Snape lo había conocido. Ese era Lord Escila. Harry ya no ocultaba la nueva forma de sus ojos y el tatuaje de la serpiente verde, que quedaba descubierto con las túnicas sin mangas que usaba, parecía sisear a todo a su alrededor. No había rastro de su varita.

* * *

Un miembro del tribunal se aclaro la garganta y a Escila se le ordeno detenerse. La primera semana del juicio había terminado. Durante la segunda semana, Escila hablaría de la guerra que había ayudado a crear.


	12. Capitulo 11: Escila Revelado

Capitulo Once: Escila Revelado

Anochecía en Hogsmeade, las sombras se alargaban para cubrir el pueblo mágico con un manto nocturno. No hubo más que un leve movimiento cuando, en los callejones más obscuros, las sombras tomaron forma corpórea y se separaron de la obscuridad natural. Lentamente se dirigieron a la calle principal de Hogsmeade, manteniéndose en los bordes de los edificios donde las sombras eran más espesas. Varios se alejaron de los callejones completamente y se dirigieron a los faroles más cercanos. Cuando las luces de estos soltaron chispas y murieron, las siluetas oscuras retrocedieron de nuevo a las grietas negras de donde habían aparecido y esperaron.

Rosmerta estaba limpiando la barra cuando notó la oscuridad al otro lado de las ventanas. Sabía que era tarde, pero siempre había algo de iluminación en las calles. _Que extraño, _pensó. Debía haber algún problema con los faroles de la calle principal, pero no se molesto en investigar porque se acercaba la hora de cerrar el bar.

Le sorprendió escuchar que la puerta se abría. Incluso los regulares se habían ido a casa– ¿Quién podría querer un trago a esas horas de la noche?

El hombre que entró vestía una capa negra con una capucha lo suficientemente grande para cubrir su rostro en sombra. Tomó un asiento junto a una ventana, pero se mantuvo en silencio. No ordenó una bebida, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada a Rosmerta.

Muy extraño.

" ¿Señor?" Un ligero movimiento de la capucha en su dirección fue la única indicación de que el hombre le había escuchado. "Casi es hora de cerrar."

"No quiero un trago."

Rosmerta supo que había escuchado esa voz antes, pero no pudo recordar exactamente donde ni a quien podría pertenecerle. Regreso a su trabajo y lo dejo ser. Mientras se fuera a la hora de cerrar, a ella no le molestaba que se quedara ahí sentado observando hacia fuera de la ventana.

Que observaba exactamente, ella no se podía imaginar. Era completamente obscuro ahí afuera - ¿Qué ocurriría con los faroles de la calle? – y no entendía cómo era que él esperaba ver algo en esa oscuridad. No había otros sonidos más en el bar más que los que ella hacia mientras continuaba limpiando, el hombre permanecía estático y silencioso.

Cuando termino de limpiar y de dejar todo listo para el siguiente día, atenuó las luces, como siempre hacia a esas horas, antes de observar el reloj.

"Ya es hora de cerrar," le dijo al hombre con un tono de disculpa.

El se levantó y dirigió la vista hacia Rosmerta por primera vez desde que había entrado. "Gracias por tu asistencia," murmuró el hombre. Los ojos de ella se agrandaron cuando pudo vislumbrar los ojos grises debajo de la capucha antes de escuchar un murmullo y ver el rayo de luz verde.

Draco Malfoy hecho hacia atrás la capucha y se quito la capa, dejándola caer en la silla donde había estado sentado. Ya no la necesitaría. Rayos habían estado corriendo por el cielo durante minutos antes de que ella bajara la guardia; Harry estaba listo.

Dejo la puerta abierta cuando salió. Afuera, una llovizna ligera había comenzado a caer, y realizo un encantamiento para repeler el agua de lluvia.

Las sombras se movían a su alrededor pero no se molesto en identificar individualmente a los vampiros frente a él. "Saben lo que Escila quiere. Arrasen con el lugar," les dijo.

Relámpagos cayeron, iluminando todo momentáneamente, y el olor de madera ardiendo sobrepaso el olor a lluvia. La sonrisa de Draco fue enigmática. "Y será mejor que se apresuren; parece que Escila y los centauros ya han empezado."

__

Cuando a Ron le despertó una aterrorizada Hermione, le pareció haberse dormido para encontrarse inmerso en una pesadilla. Su familia se había reunido en el piso inferior, tensos y tratando de no demostrar cuan asustados estaban – como si ocultar su miedo alejara el peligro que sentían sobre ellos.

"Pero los ataques de vampiros no ocurren desde los mil ochocientos," repetía su madre mientras su padre explicaba que el Ministerio había emitido una orden formal de evacuación en Hogsmeade.

"No son solo vampiros," añadió Charlie. "También centauros. Casi todo Hogsmeade ha sido destruido."

Ron observó a Hermione al otro lado de la mesa mientras su padre explicaba que el Ministerio había ordenado que nadie salvo la elite de los Aurores entrara a Hogsmeade a tratar de salvar tantas vidas como fuera posible. Hermione entendió lo que Ron quería hacer y asintió levemente con la cabeza.

Harry iría a Hogsmeade, lo sabían. El asunto seria reportado como un ataque de criaturas oscuras, pero solo una persona ordenaría esos ataques. Harry iría esperando encontrar a Voldemort ahí, y ellos estarían con él para enfrentarlo.

Ron fue el primero en encontrar una oportunidad de escape, escabulléndose por la parte trasera de la casa con su varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano. Cerrando los ojos, concentró sus pensamientos en las Tres Escobas, esperando que su determinación en ayudar a Harry fuera suficiente.

__

Se apareció en un cuarto oscuro y, después de una pequeña inspección, pudo confirmar que estaba en el bar de Madame Rosmerta. Se alegro de haber podido aparecerse en una sola pieza. Solo debía encontrar a Harry.

Al dirigirse a la puerta casi tropieza con algo suave en el piso. Con su mano pudo tocar algo frio y húmedo. Realizo un _lumos _y vio con horror la expresión sorprendida en el cadáver de Rosmerta. Pero… no era un vampiro quien la había matado. Ni a un centauro. Un mago había hecho el trabajo.

El y Hermione habían tenido razón. Voldemort y sus mortifagos debían estar ahí. Tenía la prueba enfrente.

Cuando salió por la puerta abierta, todo ardía a lo largo de las calles. Ron se mantuvo en las sombras tanto como pudo, para no llamar la atención. Recordó haber escuchado a su padre decir que en un principio el Ministerio había mandado equipos contra incendios, pensando que solo se trataba de un gran fuego. Pero todos habían sido asesinados y los pocos que habían podido intentar apagar las llamas antes de morir habían reportado que no se trataba de llamas ordinarias. El incendio parecía convertir madera, metal, y todo material en líquido conforme avanzaba.

Se pegó a la pared de un callejón tanto como pudo cuando escucho el sonido de pasos acercándose. Atreviéndose a echar un vistazo, pudo ver una figura saliendo de un edificio que comenzaba a derretirse en un mar de llamas. ¡Un mago! Pero no estaba vestido como un mortifago, no usaba mascara. Solo una enorme capucha que ocultaba sus rasgos. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar por la calle como si diera una caminata en un parque.

Lentamente, Ron le siguió.

__

Ron cayó en la cuenta de que la figura que seguía se dirigía a la casa de los gritos. Ese debía ser el único edificio de Hogsmeade que no estaba envuelto en llamas, pensó el pelirrojo con una mueca mientras observaba a la figura detenerse y esperar cuando la Casa de los gritos estuvo fácilmente a la vista. Luego, la figura levantó su brazo.

Ron observó fijamente como una lechuza nevada aterrizó en el brazo de la figura. ¡Él conocía esa lechuza! ¡Era la lechuza de Harry! ¿Pero qué hacia Hedwig ahí?

"Eso fue muy sencillo, Hedwig," dijo la voz que llego atravesando el viento a oídos de Ron. ¡Conocía esa voz! "Es casi una pena que se quemen tan rápido."

La lechuza ululó y la figura giró lentamente y dirigió la mirada hacia el lugar donde Ron se escondía. Lentamente, su otro brazo se levantó para arrojar la capucha hacia atrás. "Veo que tenemos un visitante," gritó Harry en dirección de Ron. " ¿Cómo estas, Ron?"

Ron observó boquiabierto a Harry mientras salía de su escondite y caminaba hacia él. Algo andaba muy mal con su amigo. ¿Cuándo era que Harry había aprendido a sonreír de _esa _forma? Ni siquiera era una sonrisa – le daba escalofríos. Algo ocurría con los ojos de Harry; ¡parecían una versión verde de los de Hedwig!

"¿Disfrutando la vista, Ron? Pero parece que no has traído a Hermione contigo. Que lastima."

Algo andaba _verdaderamente mal_. Harry nunca hablaba así.

Hedwig ululó y Harry inclinó la cabeza en su dirección como si pretendiera escucharla. "El Ministerio puede mandar tantos Aurores como les apetezca. Dudo que los vampiros estén satisfechos, o que los centauros se hayan cansado de derramar sangre."

" ¿Qué te ocurre, Harry?" dejó escapar Ron. ¡Harry no podía hablar con lechuzas! Seguramente se habrían dado cuenta de esa habilidad si llegase a existir.

" ¿A mí, Ron? Nada malo, te lo puedo asegurar," la sonrisa de Harry era siniestra y depredadora. "¿Por qué lo preguntas?"

Alguien estaba controlando a Harry, pensó Ron. Era la única explicación para todo eso. Sí, eso explicaría los ojos. Alguien había hechizado a Hedwig y estaba controlando a Harry por medio de ella. Por eso Harry creía poder entender lo que ella decía, y porque sus ojos se veían exactamente como los de la lechuza.

Armándose de valor, Ron levantó su varita. Solo tendría una oportunidad.

Harry frunció el ceño cuando Ron apuntó su varita. Qué acción tan estúpida, pensó. Luz salió de la punta de la varita de Ron cuando este gritó la maldición, y Harry levantó su mano, preparado para desviarla. Pero Ron no apuntó hacia él. La maldición impactó directamente en Hedwig, y su lechuza, con un último aleteo de plumas, cayo de su brazo.

Rabia hirvió dentro de él y la llovizna se convirtió en una tormenta.

" ¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

La voz de Harry había cambiado. Seguía siendo la voz de Harry, si, pero tenía una cualidad amenazante y enojada.

"¡Reacciona, Harry! Puedes luchar contra quien sea que te este controlando; ¡sé que puedes!" exclamó el pelirrojo.

"¿Controlado? En verdad eres un completo imbécil," dijo otra voz.

Ron y Harry vieron a Draco Malfoy salir de las sombras y detenerse junto a Harry.

" ¿Qué le has hecho a Harry?"

Malfoy sonrió. "Absolutamente nada."

La sonrisa de Harry era idéntica a la de Malfoy en malicia. "No es un concepto muy difícil de entender, Ron. Viniste aquí esperando encontrar a Voldemort, ¿no? Esperando que yo necesitaría tu _ayuda."_ Su sonrisa siniestra se volvió una de satisfacción. "Como puedes ver, no la necesito. Puedo quemar un pueblo hasta sus cimientos yo solo."

Los ojos de Ron se agrandaron. _¿Qué?_

" ¿De dónde crees que salió el fuego? ¿De los vampiros? ¿Los centauros? ¿Cuál de ellos tiene el poder de crear fuego que quema todo con temperaturas tan altas que todo material se derrite? No puedes ser tan estúpido para pensar que alguien que no sea un mago muy poderoso sea capaz de hacer eso."

Las palabras de Harry eran como un golpe físico, y Ron solo podía observar a su amigo con la boca abierta al escucharlas. ¿_Harry_ había hecho todo eso? No lo podía creer.

Vio con horror como Harry se acercaba a Malfoy y con un brazo rodeaba su cintura. "Pero casi hemos terminado aquí. Honestamente, Ron, creí que llegarías antes. ¿Tan lenta en actuar es la Orden ahora que Dumbledore ha muerto? ¿O es que no vendrán en absoluto?"

Pero Ron ya no escuchaba las palabras de Harry. No eran palabras de Harry; no podían serlo. Observaba a Malfoy, y la sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Una furia sombría creció dentro de él.

Esto era culpa de Malfoy. ¡Tenía que ser! Harry había sospechado de Malfoy todo el año y tanto él como Hermione habían ignorado esas sospechas. Así que Malfoy le había hecho algo a Harry, ¿algo para que actuara de esa forma? Si tan solo él y Hermione hubieran escuchado a Harry, ¡hubieran podido ayudarle!

Porque Ron _conocía _a Harry. Harry era su mejor amigo, y el enemigo de Malfoy. Así era como había sido siempre. Harry, quien había comenzado a salir con su hermana, quien no estaría pegado a Malfoy de _esa _forma. _Eso_ era obra de Malfoy.

Tal vez Ron se había distraído el año anterior, pero seguía siendo el mejor amigo de Harry. Y compensaría el no haberlo comprendido antes. Compensaría el haberle quitado importancia a las inquietudes de Harry sobre Malfoy.

Ni Harry ni Malfoy habían sacado sus varitas, y la de Ron había estado apuntada hacia ellos desde que había matado a Hedwig.

"¡_Avada Kedavra!"_

__

Hermione se apareció dentro de una pesadilla infernal, de eso estaba segura. Le parecía ver fuego fundido a su alrededor. Gritos flotaban en el aire nocturno, y, a pesar de que era de madrugada, las llamas que quemaban Hogsmeade brillaban tanto como el sol de medio día. La lluvia, que con fuerza empapaba todo lo que podía, parecían no tener efecto en las llamas – hasta podría decir que en la llamas no era agua sino aceite el que caía porque con la lluvia las llamas parecían crecer.

Se estremeció a pesar del calor y empezó a caminar por la calle. Tenía que encontrar a Ron y a Harry. Tan solo esperaba no haber llegado demasiado tarde.

__

Malfoy ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la luz verde se detuvo a escasa distancia de su pecho. Tan solo le sonrió a Ron como diciendo "Ahora si te has pasado, ¿sabes?"

Harry vio con furia a Ron, sus dedos encerrando la esfera de luz verde – todo lo que había quedado de la maldición de Ron.

"Tanto enojo, tanta decisión," gruñó. "Debí saber que serías capaz de realizar semejante cosa."

Ron seguía observando a Malfoy. Algo no estaba bien. Malfoy no se había mostrado asustado en lo absoluto, ni siquiera enfrentando su muerte. Había confianza en esos ojos. Confianza de que Harry haría… lo que sea que Harry había hecho y le salvara ¡incluso de la muerte misma! Uno no confiaba en alguien a quien se manipulaba, hasta Ron sabia eso. Algo andaba muy, muy mal.

Harry alejó su mano de donde la maldición debió de haber impactado a Malfoy, justo sobre su corazón. Lanzó la bola de luz verde hacia arriba y la atrapo en su caída, como si estuviera jugando con una snitch que no pudiese volar.

"El amor puede lograr cosas muy poderosas, Ron. Es una gran pena que tu nunca lo entenderás."

La esfera de luz vibró y se cargó hacia adelante, atravesando la varita de Ron desde la punta con precisión perfecta y golpeó un árbol que estaba justo detrás de él. Un fuerte crujido lleno el aire cuando el árbol se partió en dos y la mitad superior cayó al suelo.

"Supongo que ahora es cuando te lo diré, como un regalo a un antiguo amigo," dijo Harry con un tono entretenido. "Todos lo sabrán en pocas horas, en todo caso."

Harry levantó una mano y el repique de truenos retumbó en el cielo. Movió sus dedos y relámpagos cayeron, entrelazándose y luego colisionando estrepitosamente. Cuando bajó la mano, en el centro del pedazo de cielo sobre ellos, brillaba una marca azul. Debía serlo, pensó Ron, aunque ciertamente no era la Marca Tenebrosa. En esta no había ni serpiente ni calavera. Esta marca era un zigzag dibujado de manera casi primitiva que podía ser un relámpago – o la cicatriz de Harry – rodeado por un complicado dibujo de plumas.

"Soy Lord Escila, el heredero de Voldemort. Mis seguidores son las Furias de Hades, y esto ha sido solo una pequeña muestra de lo que podríamos hacer con su preciado mundo mágico. Debería matarte ahora," le dijo Harry sin rodeos. "Pero necesito que alguien le lleve el mensaje a la Orden, para dejarles saber que Harry ya no existe. Harás eso, ¿verdad? Después de todo, para eso son los amigos," Harry escupió la palabra "amigos" como si escupiera veneno.

Harry ni siquiera se molesto en ver a Ron cuando él y Malfoy se Desaparecieron con un sonoro plop, pero Malfoy tampoco se molesto en esconder la presuntuosa mirada cargada de victoria que mando en dirección de Ron.

__

Cuando Hermione llegó, Ron no se había movido del lugar donde había caído, falto de fuerza, en el camino de tierra. Ella no le preguntó que había sucedido, solo los apareció a ambos en la madriguera y lo puso a dormir, permaneciendo a su lado.

Ron durmió todo el siguiente día mientras lechuza tras lechuza de diferentes publicaciones llegaban a la madriguera con peticiones de entrevistas para que hablara sobre cómo se sentía al ser traicionado por su mejor amigo.

Ron nunca vio esas cartas, porque Hermione sintió en el corazón el deber de quemarlas todas.

__

El tribunal se mantenía sin decir palabra cuando Hermione se levantó abruptamente de su asiento y abandonó a la sala. Muchas personas habían hecho lo mismo mientras Escila hablaba – describiendo con términos estrictamente precisos todo lo que había hecho para preparar su primer ataque y como había visto todo el pueblo de Hogsmeade arder frente a sus ojos. Se les había permitido dejar la sala para recuperarse a todos aquellos que no habían tenido el estomago para soportar sus descripciones, pero esa no había sido la razón de que Hermione saliera.

Sentada en una de las sillas justo fuera de la sala, lloró, sus memorias hechas un remolino sobre lo mucho que ella y Ron habían cambiado después de ese día en que Harry se había revelado. Cuando Ron se había despertado ya no era el mismo. Seguía siendo su Ron, pero algo se había roto dentro de él. Comenzó a entrenar con una furia que nadie había comprendido, y había solicitado ingreso en el programa de entrenamiento de Auror. Hermione aun recordaba la expresión en su rostro cuando lo habían aceptado, de la misma forma que recordaba la expresión en su rostro cuando había abandonado la sala antes que ella.


	13. Capitulo 12: Lazo del Diablo

Notas del capítulo:

Este es mi capitulo favorito, y el mas complicado de traducir por los multiples flashbacks incluidos. Espero no confundirlos demaciado, si hice un buen trabajo o no, ustedes me diran. **Dado el contenido, creo que seria adecuado recordar que la historia excluye el ultimo libro de la saga y que de hecho fue escrita antes de que este fuese publicado. **

Dejando eso atras, mil gracias por su apoyo y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios ^-^

El capitulo no ha sido beteado.

* * *

Capitulo Doce: Lazo del Diablo

Hermione observó toda la habitación, y toda su fuerza pareció abandonarla cuando se dio cuenta de que McGonagall no había tocado nada en el lugar. Daba la ilusión de que el mismo Albus Dumbledore fuera a entrar en cualquier minuto a ofrecerle un sorbete de limón. Todo permanecía como en aquella noche – inclusive la capa de polvo que debería cubrir una habitación inhabitada había desaparecido gracias a los elfos domésticos. Se apoyó en una pared por un momento antes de empezar a caminar alrededor de la oficina. Las respuestas que buscaba estarían ahí. Tenían que estarlo.

Pero ninguna respuesta llegaba a ella, y los problemas en su mente permanecían.

Voldemort debía morir porque, de lo contrario, la guerra nunca terminaría.

Harry debía ser quien mandara la maldición, porque de otra manera Voldemort no moriría.

De alguna manera, la cordialidad entre Harry y Voldemort debía venirse abajo. De alguna manera, Harry debía volverse lo suficientemente rebelde para desear matar a Voldemort.

Pero Harry, protegido por sus vampiros y centauros, era intocable.

Ambas criaturas eran, también, problemas en sí mismos. Hermione no podía sacarse de la cabeza las nubes negras que Harry mantenía sobre el cementerio detrás de la Mansión Riddle. Nubes que bloqueaban todo rayo de luz solar que sería letal para sus vampiros. Con ese extraño poder que poseía, Harry podía atacar a cualquier hora del día, convirtiendo el día en algo que era casi noche para que sus seguidores pudieran atacar sin miedo de enfrentarse al sol.

Los seguidores de Voldemort, a ellos Hermione no les temía: Eran humanos, y podían ser derrotados por otros humanos. Pero Harry no era ningún tonto. El había escogido seguidores no humanos; seguidores que requerían un plan más elegante para ser derrotados. Plan que Hermione no tenía.

"McGonagall me dijo que te encontraría aquí," habló suavemente una voz desde las sombras, y Hermione escuchó el casi imperceptible chirrido de la puerta al cerrarse. Se giró y encontró a Ron recargado sobre esa misma puerta, su rostro demacrado y cansado, expresiones que tal vez era un reflejo de las suyas propias.

"He estado pensando sobre las Furias de Hades," le dijo Hermione, volteando su mirada de nuevo hacia la oficina. "Pero no he encontrado nada. Ni siquiera aquí he podido encontrar una respuesta."

"Tal vez estas pensando demasiado." Ron se acercó a ella y puso un brazo sobre sus hombros. "Tal vez debes esperar a que una respuesta llegue a ti."

"No tenemos tiempo para eso."

Ron frunció el ceño. "Debemos tomarnos el tiempo, entonces. Al menos el tiempo suficiente para que yo me infiltre entre las filas de los Aurores."

Hermione le observó con el ceño fruncido. Entonces lo había hecho: había accedido a ser Auror. Todo para que la Orden el Fénix lentamente lograra ganar influenciar a los Aurores en la lucha contra Voldemort y Escila.

"Nos llevara tiempo, pero puedo hacerlo," dijo el chico.

Hermione pudo escuchar indecisión en su voz. El sabía que ella desaprobaba del gran juego de ajedrez en el que el Ministerios y la Orden habían convertido la guerra. Y, aun así, aun después de todo, Ron quería su aprobación.

"Si alguien puede hacerlo, ese alguien eres tú, Ron." Hermione le sonrió y casi pudo sentir como crecía el orgullo del chico ante sus palabras. Por un momento recordó que solo recientemente se habían convertido en adultos, que acaban de dejar la escuela y dejado atrás su infancia. Recién empezaban a navegar el mundo ellos solos.

"Y si alguien puede crear una estrategia contra Voldemort y Ha-Escila, serás tu. Solo confía, y encontraras la respuesta. Ven conmigo," Ron comenzó a dirigirla hacia la puerta. "La cena está servida."

* * *

" ¿Sigues despierta, Hermione?" llamó la voz de Ron desde la puerta de la sala, sacando a Hermione de sus recuerdos. " ¿Qué haces a estas horas?" cuando se adentró en la habitación, pudo ver que la mesa frente a ella estaba cubierta por recortes de periódicos. "Ya."

"No quiero escucharlo de nuevo, Ron," susurró Hermione. "Yo recuerdo todo lo que ocurrió. No quiero escuchar como él lo explica. No quiero escuchar sus burlas…" el resto se perdió en un sollozo y Ron se apresuro a llegar al lado de su esposa.

La acunó en sus brazos mientras lloraba. "Entonces no vayas, Hermione. Ya has tenido suficiente. No se lo debes a nadie."

"Pero… sabes lo que sucederá cuando el termine."

"No, no lo sabemos," le recordó Ron con firmeza. "El juicio no está arreglado. Será justo. La conclusión no ha sido dicha. Ya no. Juramos que no sería como los antiguos juicios para mortifagos, lo sabes."

"Lo sé, pero si lo dejan vivir estará encerrado en Azkaban. Nunca lo volveré a ver."

¿Así que iras a escuchar su testimonio a pesar de que solo te lastimara más? Fue lo que quiso preguntar Ron. Si hubiese podido elegir, el no hubiese presenciado ni un segundo de ese juicio. Sabía que el 'Harry' sentado ahí ante todo mundo y escupiendo sus oscuros secretos no era el Harry que había sido su amigo. Era Lord Escila. Y, personalmente, el no quería que las memorias que tenia de Harry, su amigo, fueran torcidas por el monstruo que residía en el cascaron de Harry.

Los sollozos de Hermione habían cesado, y Ron la soltó lo suficiente para que ella pudiera sentarse y regresar su atención a la pequeña mesa frente a ella. Recortes de periódicos. Cientos de recortes que ella había comenzado a coleccionar desde el verano en que celebraron la boda de Bill y Fleur. Si alguien quería una línea de tiempo sobre todas las cosas que Harry había hecho como Escila, pensó Ron, todo lo que tenían que hacer era ver esos recortes.

Hermione los había colocado en orden de fecha, y estaba añadiendo los más recientes eventos al final de la fila: esos artículos enormes que repetían, letra por letra, los eventos que describían la lenta transformación de Harry en Lord Escila.

"Esta bien si te vas a la cama, Ron. Necesitaras levantarte temprano."

" ¿Estarás bien?" preguntó Ron mientras Hermione comenzaba a repasar los recortes.

"Lo estaré. Aquí solo hay memorias – nada a que temerle."

Pero Ron escuchó miedo en su voz. El miedo que siempre escuchaba en la voz de Hermione, y en la suya propia, desde ese primer ataque en Hogsmeade que había anunciado la llegada de Lord Escila al lado de Lord Voldemort. Ellos tan solo se habían acostumbrado a ignorarlo.

Mientras Ron caminaba silenciosamente hasta su habitación, Hermione puso en su lugar el recorte que la había hecho recordar su visita a Hogwarts. Había recortado el escandaloso, y supuestamente atractivo titulo que había preguntado_**, "¿Será esto suficiente para dos Lords Oscuros?" **_

Era el artículo que mencionó la lista de los recién graduados Aurores – entrenados en el sistema tan rápido como había sido posible para que pudiesen enviarlos al campo de batalla. Ron y otros siete Aurores se erguían orgullos, ninguno de ellos sonreía y solo un pequeñísimo movimiento nervioso indicaba que la foto era mágica y no muggle. La disciplina de los Aurores era tal que ni siquiera en sus fotos se movían de donde debían estar.

El recorte se databa dos meses después de que Ron dejara el entrenamiento de Aurores. El artículo debajo de ese databa tres días después. A ese Hermione también le había quitado el titulo, que con letras enormes había proclamando _"Vampiros vencidos en Ataque Reciente_". Ella recordaba la causa, una causa jubilosa que les duro muy poco, y que ella encontró solo un día antes del ataque. No pensó que implementaría su plan tan rápidamente, pero Escila no esperaba a nadie en esa guerra, y ella había seguido su idea, que había sido perfeccionada solo una hora antes de que los vampiros de Escila atacaran.

* * *

Hermione permanecía en su cama pensando en las palabras de Ron – palabras que hacían eco en su mente incluso cuando Ron estaba muy lejos de ella inmerso en su entrenamiento. "Ten confianza" le había dicho… algo que ella desde hacia tiempo no recordaba tener. Las únicas ocasiones cuando de verdad tenía confianza era cuando había estudiado por tanto tiempo que se había memorizado todo lo que debía saber. Eso funcionaba con exámenes, pero en su situación presente era inútil. No existía un libro sobre "Como Pelear una Guerra contra un Antiguo Amigo". No, en esencia ella estaba haciendo la investigación preliminar que alguien necesitaría para escribir dicho libro.

Pero sentía que andaba a ciegas. Solo en contadas ocasiones se enfrentó a algo peligroso sin saber cómo debía actuar, pero incluso esas parecían insignificantes en comparación. Porque, en esas ocasiones, ambos Harry y Ron habían estado a su lado, y ella había estado segura de que vencerían simplemente por el hecho enfrentar el peligro juntos. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba sola. Ron, a la mitad de su entrenamiento para ser Auror, se había ido esa noche y no regresaría en un mes, mínimo. Y Harry… Harry había cambiado. Harry se había ido y en su lugar quedaba Escila. En la mente de Hermione, ambos eran aun personas muy diferentes.

Pero no quería pensar en su presente. Quería pensar en el pasado, cuando Harry y Ron habían estado a su lado, y ella había confiado en que todo saldría bien al final, sin importar cuantos obstáculos debían enfrentar. Sonrió al recordar la primera vez que los había conocido, un corto encuentro en el cual ella les preguntó si habían visto un sapo, el sapo de Neville. Luego era Halloween, el día en que de verdad se habían vuelto amigos. Luego la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal había concretado esa amistad, en la mente de ella al menos. Tuvo confianza en que pasarían todas las trampas; ni siquiera había pensado que existía la posibilidad de fallar. Todos tan seguros de sí mismos, preparados para proteger la piedra. Cuan imprudentes habían sido… extrañaba esos días.

Claro que no habían puesto un pie en el pasillo que los llevaría hacia la piedra, cuando habían descubierto o mejor dicho habían caído en la primera trampa. Ella había reconoció el Lazo del Diablo inmediatamente y su memoria llego a ayudarle como siempre ocurría.

"Lazo del diablo, lazo mortal, letal diversión que se apaga con el sol," susurró, imaginando la planta que tanto gustaba de lugares húmedos y oscuros, recordando a Ron luchando contra esa misma planta.

El recuerdo se rompió, y en la cama, Hermione se sentó repentinamente.

"Letal diversión que se apaga con el sol…"

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando una imagen diferente llenó su mente, una imagen de un cementerio protegido por espesas nubes negras y figuras oscuras entre las sombras.

"El Lazo del Diablo odia la luz solar."

Su manó encontró su varita en la mesita de noche y apuntó con ella hacia el techo, como lo había hecho hacia años para ayudar a Ron, o como si apuntara a esas negras nubes.

" _¡Lumos Solem!"_

Luz, luz solar, llenó la habitación, y Hermione había comenzado a sentir un cosquilleo de confianza dentro de sí. Luz solar para destruir a los vampiros, cuando otros métodos tardaban tiempo que no tenían para ser implementados, dos palabras y un problema estaba resuelto.

No era una estrategia completa para ganar la guerra, pero era un comienzo. Y Hermione sintió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, que todo estaría bien.

* * *

En retrospectiva, casi podría decir que fue algo tonto pensar así. Escila había atacado de nuevo con deseo de venganza, enviando primero a sus centauros a matar a todo Auror que utilizara el _Lumos Solem_.

Hermione hojeó los recortes, llegando al más largo de todos, y el único que aun tenia titulo. Algo que ahora le resultaba estúpido, pero que en aquel entonces solo demostró que ella aun conservaba un retazo de esperanza. Pero ahora, con Escila sentado en juicio y con cada palabra que salía de sus labios afirmando que ya no era más el salvador del mundo mágico que ese mundo había esperado, las enormes letras en negritas parecían burlarse de la tenue esperanza de la castaña:

**EL-QUE-NO-DEBE-SER-NOMBRADO ASESINADO, ¿HARRY POTTER LLEGA A SALVARNOS FINALMENTE?**

No, eso no fue lo que Harry hizo. Todo había sido una trampa, una que ella dirigió y Ron implementó; una que toda la Orden rechazó. Después de eso Hermione había dejado de hablarles. Le había dicho solamente a Ron los detalles de su idea, sin darse cuenta de que él cuidadosamente guardaba todas esas ideas para realizarlas después.

Voldemort era destruible – tenía una debilidad que conocían: los Horrorcruxes. Si estos eran destruidos, entonces Voldemort podía morir. Harry, claro debía ser quien le asesinara, pero, si lo hacía, Voldemort estaría acabado. Asumiendo que los Horrorcruxes pudieran ser localizados y destruidos, había solo dos cosas que quedaban por realizar. Una, hacerle saber a Harry de alguna manera que ya no había Horrorcruxes. La segunda, incitar a Harry para que matara a Voldemort. Con esa nueva personalidad de Escila, el solo odiar a Voldemort seria incentivo suficiente para que quisiera matarlo.

Ron había desaparecido por meses después de que Hermione compartiera todo esto. Durante esos meses la guerra había empeorado y Hermione se alejó cada vez más de otras personas mientras buscaba un fin para toda esa masacre.

Ron había regresado a ella, cansado y herido, pero con un brillo triunfal en sus ojos. Se negó a contarle la razón exacta. Ahora, Hermione entendía sus razones. Ella hubiese intentado detenerle. Habría hecho eco de muchas de las voces de los miembros de la Orden, repitiendo que era demasiado peligroso. Pero, en vez de hacer eso e ignorando todo olímpicamente, curó sus heridas que en algunos casos parecía haberlas recibido semanas tal vez meses atrás, y se aseguró de que comiera antes de mandarlo a dormir y recuperarse.

Recuperarse, en efecto. Recuperarse de las heridas ganadas mientras destruía los Horrorcruxes restantes. Y, con el último, había dejado un mensaje para Lord Escila. Pegado a la piel de Nagini, había dejado una pequeña nota escrita en papel, una nota escrita con palabras que solo alguien con la magia de Harry podría leer. Era un hechizo de magia oscura, uno que nunca podría ser justificado, pero era una guerra oscura; y ellos no ganarían sin explorar todas las posibilidades.

Hermione se recargó en su silla, y se preguntó cuál fue la expresión en el rostro de Harry cuando leyó las palabras escritas con letra desconocida.

"_Solo debería existir un Lord Tenebroso, Lord Escila, y deberías ser tu."_

Ron le había pedido a Luna que escribiera el mensaje, un mensaje sombrío, pero lo suficientemente mordaz para que Lord Escila supiera lo que en verdad significaba: que todos los Horrorcruxes estaban destruidos; que Voldemort se encontraba indefenso ante la muerte.

Aun así, Escila no tenía ninguna necesidad de matar a Voldemort. Hermione adivinó eso cuando había creado su plan, y tenía razón. Escila estaba perfectamente feliz, tenía lo que quería.

Así que Ron había robado lo que Escila más quería, culpando a Voldemort. Durante unos de los ataques en los que Escila y Draco Malfoy estaban en lugares diferentes, Ron había trabajado con todos los Aurores para poder capturar a Draco Malfoy. Cuando lo tuvieron en sus manos, el mismo Ron había conjurado _Morsmorde. _

Y cuando Lord Escila llegó a la escena y vio los cuerpos muertos de sus centauros dispersados en el campo de batalla con la Marca Tenebrosa estremeciendo el cielo, asumió que Voldemort también había matado a Draco.

Ron apenas había tenido tiempo de sacar a sus Aurores, que combatían con mortifagos esa noche, antes de que Escila y sus Furias de Hades llegaran.

* * *

Hermione hojeó los recortes que describían el evento. Escritores de cada periódico relataron como Escila lució esa noche. Era la verdadera imagen de un Lord Tenebroso, decían. Lucia inhumano, y su batalla contra Voldemort fue una digna de leyendas, a pesar de no tener un héroe.

Escila no había reprimido nada esa noche. El cielo había temblado, y torrentes de lluvia y relámpagos atacaron la tierra. Sus ojos habían brillado con un color verde inhumano, y su propia piel destellaba con relámpagos.

Voldemort no había tenido oportunidad. Escila no dijo nada cuando atacó; Voldemort asumió que era una traición y contraatacó. Escila lo mató en cuestión de minutos.

Y, después, Escila había desaparecido. Nadie sabía porque, aunque las especulaciones no tenían fin. Grandes grupos de mortifagos fueron capturados por los Aurores que poco a poco los acorralaron en la Mansión Riddle. Nadie vio a las Furias de Hades de Escila en el mes que siguió. Se rumoraba que Escila había muerto al lado de Voldemort, aunque Hermione no lo creía ni por un segundo.

Fue entonces que Ron le dijo lo que en verdad había sucedido. Le había pedido otro plan – esta vez para capturar a Harry Potter.

Este era en si un problema muy diferente. El plan para vencer a Voldemort había tomado meses para ser consolidado. Pero vencer a su antiguo amigo era algo para lo que no necesitaba pensar demasiado. Conocía a Harry. Por lo tanto, conocía a Escila.

Y Escila tenía una debilidad; una prominente. Una que secretamente estaba encarcelada en el corazón del Departamento de Misterios.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Los pasos de Hermione retumbaban en el silencioso pasillo del Departamento, en su mente se fragmentaban las memorias de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que había estado ahí. Esa última vez había estado muy ocupada en huir como para darse cuenta de lo silencioso que era el Departamento de Misterios.

La habitación seleccionada para ser la celda de Malfoy podía ser identificada solo por los dos guardias que se mantenían inmóviles frente a la puerta. Eran dos amigos que Ron había hecho en su entrenamiento, y, a pesar de que Hermione nunca los había conocido formalmente, Ron les había hablado sobre ella lo suficiente para que le regalaran rápidas sonrisas cuando la dejaron entrar.

Malfoy se veía algo apagado y cansado, aunque este lo negaría vehementemente. Ron fue muy cauteloso cuando capturó a Malfoy – había mucho que perder si se permitía un mínimo error.

Malfoy había sido despojado de toda posesión mágica – varita, túnica, todo. Al igual que cualquier objeto mágico había sido removido de la habitación. Se le dio ropa muggle para vestir e incluso la comida que se le daba era preparada por un muggle. Ron había comprado mobiliario de una tienda muggle, y atado a Malfoy con cadenas desprovistas de magia.

Hermione era el primer visitante que Malfoy tenía desde ser capturado. Seguramente la cosa más mágica con la que Malfoy había tenido contacto en todo un mes.

Malfoy le observó sin decir nada cuando entró. No necesitó decir algo: sus ojos, llenos de un odio luminoso, dijeron bastante. Hermione podía sentir su desprecio hasta en la sangre – la misma sangre que seguramente causaba ese desprecio en primer lugar.

"Hola, Malfoy."

Una ceja se arqueó con sorpresa antes de que el rostro del rubio ocultara la expresión sorprendida, sustituyéndola por la expresión fría y distante de siempre. Ella sabía ya que su voz se escucha extraña – porque no la usaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Lo que una vez había sido su voz normal sonaba ahora baja y algo ronca por desuso. Pero no le explicaría la causa a él, y el no preguntaría.

"Estoy aquí para hablarte sobre Harry." Sus ojos taladraron atravez de ella con un nuevo y reforzado odio. "Si, sé que ya no debo llamarle así ahora. Supongo que solo tú tienes ese privilegio hoy en día." Se acercó a él lo suficientemente cerca para que no pudiera tocarla, y saco su varita. "Voldemort ha muerto. Tu Harry lo mató. Ahora el único que queda para dirigir la guerra es Harry, pero parece haber perdido todo deseo de hacerlo. Te cree muerto, Malfoy, y repentinamente ya no quiere pelear más. El y sus tropas de criaturas obscuras se sientan, acorraladas, en su pequeño cementerio." Hermione dio un paso atrás cuando él trató de hacerse con su varita. "Eres su debilidad, ¿verdad? Y lo sabes."

Hermione suspiró, alejándose de él de nuevo, sintiendo la mirada gris siguiendo su varita mientras la castaña caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con paso lento. "El mundo mágico esta casi completamente destruido. Me sorprende que hayamos logrado mantener a los muggles ignorantes de nuestros eventos por tanto tiempo. Pero claro, ningún bando quería involucrarlos." Le dirigió una mirada desagradable. "Al menos no hasta que la guerra terminara. Si tu bando hubiese ganado, habrían destruido a los muggles. Y si nosotros hubiésemos ganado, tendríamos que empezar a limpiar todas esas muertes muggles con las que los tuyos parecen regocijarse." Continuó caminando. "El mundo mágico no aguantara mas guerra. Y, sino sacamos a Harry de ese cementerio, esto solo continuará. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todo los mortifagos hayan sido capturados? Los Aurores comenzaran intentos de captura contra las Furias de Hades, pero Harry no permitiría eso. No podremos entrar a ese cementerio en meses, mucho menos en el margen de días que el publico parece esperar."

Dejó de caminar cuando estuvo frente a él de nuevo. "Así que traeremos a Harry a nosotros." Hermione vio un brillo de entendimiento entrar en los ojos grises. "Te pondremos en un juicio por crímenes de guerra. Harry vendrá a salvarte. Y entonces le capturaremos."

Malfoy le observaba con un entendimiento de incapacidad cuando la varita fue apuntada hacía el. "Apuesto que eres bueno con cosas como Oclumancia, Malfoy. A diferencia de Harry, tienes ese tipo de mente. Pero tú simplemente no tienes la fuerza mental que él tiene. Y ahora todo trata de ese tipo de fortaleza. Mi fuerza, mi voluntad en terminar con esta guerra – o tu voluntad para proteger a Harry de su destino."

Y fue entonces que Hermione murmuro una palabra, una maldición que alguna vez estuvo completamente segura nunca diría cuando por primera vez leyó sobre sus tenebrosos usos.

"_Imperio."_

* * *

La pálida luz mañanera que se filtraba por la ventana era muy diferente a la que se había visto la mañana que el juicio de Draco Malfoy había sido anunciado, recordó Hermione. Esa mañana había llovido. Había llovido a cantaros. Truenos habían retumbado y relámpagos habían partido el cielo.

Hermione parpadeó, sus pestañas algo húmedas, y regresó los recortes a la carpeta donde siempre los guardaba. Cuando todo eso terminará tal vez sería capaz de leerlos todos de una sola vez y al fin pondría los fantasmas del pasado a descansar. Pero ahora, la segunda semana del juicio iniciaría, y sus fantasmas aun seguían bastante vivos.

Iría a escuchar, se dijo a sí misma. Pero no ese día. No necesitaba revivir la impotencia de un sin número de meses tratando de buscar algo que detuviera el flujo de ataque dirigidos por Escila. No necesitaba escuchar su voz con un deje de placer mientras hablaba de matar a los indefensos. Escucharía sus últimos comentarios, que se acordó ocurriría el Sábado, sobre el día que escuchó que Malfoy seria juzgado por crímenes de guerra. Y luego, Hermione escucharía testimonios, de Ron y de muchos otros que dirían su parte:

Ron, como el Jefe de Aurores, y la "mente maestra" detrás del plan. Los dos guardias que habían protegido la celda de Malfoy por un mes entero antes de la trampa. Los quince Aurores que habían tendido una emboscada para Malfoy y las otras Furias de Hades que le acompañaban – y que habían estado ahí cuando Escila acudió al ministerio a salvar a Malfoy.

Les debía a todos ellos escuchar sus testimonios. Y sabía que su propio nombre seria pronunciado más de una vez. Pero ella no testificaría. Era de conocimiento general lo que ella había hecho – la maldición que había utilizado en Draco Malfoy para garantizar la captura de Escila. Ron estuvo enterado de su parte en el plan en todo momento, y ella no lo escondió ni de él ni de ningún otro que trabajase con él.

Hermione ya había pasado tiempo en el estrado, y había sido perdonada por el uso de una Imperdonable dadas sus razones. No se había zafado de un castigo – su varita era estrictamente monitoreada. Pero a ella no le molestaba. Que el Ministerio tomara nota tanto como quisiera de todos los hechizos de limpieza que realizaba – ahora que la guerra estaba finalmente llegando a una conclusión, ella no tenía nada que ocultar, ningún gran plan ni complot.

Su parte en esa historia había terminado.

* * *

Notas finales:

Gracias por leer! Ahora, yo se que quieren escribir un comentario, a que si?

Proximo Capitulo: La Caída de un Lord


	14. Capítulo 13: La Caída de un Lord

**Capítulo Trece: La Caída de un Lord**

El anuncio del juicio de Draco Malfoy saltó a los titulares de la comunidad mágica alrededor del mundo – el Ministerio ingles se aseguró de que así fuera. La fecha, la hora, y la localización del juicio tenían el mismo nivel elevado de publicidad. Querían asegurarse de que todos estuviesen enterados – especialmente Lord Escila.

La tormenta repentina que golpeó toda Inglaterra con violencia la noche antes del juicio dejó atónitos a los meteorólogos muggles, pero Ron supo que era solo un indicio con un único significado: Lord Escila sabía que Malfoy estaba vivo, y estaba furioso.

Sentado, observando la lluvia golpear la ventana, el pelirrojo quiso cancelar todo el asunto, ejecutar a Malfoy sin juicio y lidiar con las consecuencias.

Su padre, si estuviera vivo, estaría avergonzado de él. Su madre, con quien no hablaba desde hacía meses, probablemente lo estaba. Y, si no lo estaba, seguramente lo estaría cuando la guerra terminara, sin importar que capturara a Escila o no.

El plan le aterrorizaba. Era ingenioso, pero aterrorizante. Un juicio de guerra público; la sala estaría abarrotada de gente inocente que ignoraba lo que de verdad ocurría. Escila asistiría también, aunque Ron no sabía si utilizaría algún disfraz o simplemente atacaría sin ninguna advertencia. Y Escila trataría, en la sala llena de gente, de llevarse a Draco Malfoy. Si la maldición de Hermione se mantenía, Malfoy contendría a Escila, y la guerra acabaría.

Estaban preparados para ese escenario. La celda estaba ya preparada para cuando tuvieran a Escila esperando por su propio juicio – una celda inclusive menos mágica que la de Malfoy. Ningún residuo de magia era permitido dentro o fuera de la altamente vigilada habitación, y el mismo Ron había puesto las protecciones que constantemente drenarían a Harry de su propia magia, dejándolo tan imposibilitado como cualquier otro prisionero.

Ron se sentía fatal, como si estuviera haciendo algo terriblemente mal. No podía de dejar de pensar en Escila como si fuera Harry, y cuando lo hacía, todo acto en contra de Escila repentinamente era un acto contra su mejor amigo. Pero lo haría – tenía que hacerlo. Tantas personas, buenas personas, habían muerto a manos de Escila – de Harry. No podía pasar por alto todas esas muertes simplemente por una amistad que ya no existía.

_StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mataStigmataStigmataStigmata StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mata_

El día del 'juicio' de Malfoy amaneció con un estruendo de truenos. Magos de todas las edades caminaban bajo un torrente de lluvia para llegar al anfiteatro instalado en el Ministerio de Magia para observar el juicio.

Ron se despertó temprano, horas antes de que el juicio comenzara, y se sentó junto a una ventana a observar la lluvia. El desayuno que Hermione le había preparado era sin duda delicioso, pero no podía encontrar sabor mientras masticaba mecánicamente. Ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro hasta que el reloj en la pared indicó las ocho cuarenta y cinco. Fue entonces que Ron se levantó silenciosamente, le dio un beso de despedida a Hermione, y se dirigió al Ministerio por medio de la red floo. Era hora de llevar a Malfoy a su juicio.

Los otros Aurores demostraban el mismo ánimo que Ron sentía, y con trabajo lograron asentir a modo de saludo. Era tanta la presión y anticipación que no se preocupaban por ese tipo de amenidades.

La varita de Malfoy estaba justo donde la había colocado en la bóveda del Departamento de Misterios. La sostuvo por un segundo, observándola – la varita que derrumbaría a Lord Escila. Seguramente Hermione ya le había dado a Malfoy la orden del día, a pesar de que ella se reusó a asistir al juicio. No necesitaba estar presente para mantener firmes los efectos de la maldición, así que Ron no había forzado el tema. A decir verdad, no quería que ella viera lo que ocurriría.

Cuando entró en la habitación, Malfoy estaba despierto y dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de desprecio. Era una mirada impotente, sin embargo, y Ron supo que el hechizo de Hermione se mantenía tan fuerte como el día en que lo había realizado. Malfoy había estado bajo los efectos del Imperius durante un poco más de tres días – difícilmente el tiempo necesario para crear alguna resistencia contra la maldición, si es que Malfoy tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad.

La mano que le dio a Malfoy su varita estaba fría, húmeda, y temblaba como la cuerda de un arpa halada con brusquedad, pero Malfoy no dijo palabra. Ron casi deseó escuchar alguna burla. El Malfoy de sus días de escuela no hubiese dejado pasar el nerviosismo de Ron sin comentario – no hubiese dejado ir la oportunidad de insultarlo. Sin embargo, este Malfoy parecía no encontrar algo que decir mientras su captor le dirigía hacia la sala del juicio.

Un silencio repentino cayó sobre la multitud cuando entraron, los Aurores amarraron los pies de Malfoy a la silla. Cadenas más largas fueron usadas para atar sus manos a la silla, proporcionándole longitud suficiente para que pudiera moverse después.

Después… Ron se mofó para sí. No había un 'después'. 'Después' era ahora; _ahora_ el destino del mundo mágico se decidiría.

Los miembros del Wisengamot tomaron sus lugares, el dirigente se mantuvo en pie para comenzar el juicio.

Las luces titilaron. Ron se tensó. Harry estaba ahí. Harry estaba en algún lugar de la sala, aun no sabía dónde, pero estaba ahí.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy—"

El estrepito de los relámpagos que cayeron en el exterior se escucharon en la sala, las luces resplandecieron, y el dirigente del Wisengamot nunca terminó su frase. Cayó de rodillas, las palabras muertas en su garganta.

Un grito apagado llenó la habitación, y Ron hizo una mueca de dolor. La primera víctima.

Los dos miembros del Wisengamot más cercanos al antiguo dirigente levantaron su cadáver con cuidado. "Le han maldecido," fue el veredicto. "Estrangulado hasta morir."

_Strangulo,_ el nombre de la maldición llegó a la mente de Ron con ese tono impasible y académico que siempre había asociado con Hermione durante su entrenamiento. Negó con la cabeza hacia los Aurores que estaban a su lado. Debían mantenerse en su lugar, de lo contrario todo el plan fallaría. Sin importar cuánto quisiera terminar con el juicio y sacar a todos los inocentes de ahí, no podía.

No lo haría.

El sonido de truenos en el exterior incrementó, las luces resplandecieron una última vez y se apagaron. Ron cerró los ojos cuando el eco de numerosos gritos llenó la sala. Escuchó un número de sillas volcándose, y si acallaba sus pensamientos, podía notar la diferencia entre un grito asustado y uno agonizante.

Los sonidos se intensificaron, y Ron tuvo que retener físicamente a algunos de los Aurores mas jóvenes. Todo acabaría pronto. Pronto todo terminaría. Tan solo debían esper—

"_Stupefy."_

La voz de Draco Malfoy se escuchó como una campana entre toda la confusión, y Ron soltó a los Aurores.

"¡Alguien encienda la luces!" ordenó. "Y saquen a toda esta gente de aquí."

Realizó un _Lumos_ y se aceró a Malfoy. Una figura cubierta completamente por una túnica oscura estaba sobre el rubio. Una única lágrima recorría la mejilla de Malfoy. Un vistazo a los ojos grises y Ron supo que la maldición de Hermione había terminado. Mientras se acercaba al cuerpo cubierto en túnicas negras, las manos de Malfoy le envolvieron, dejando caer su varita al suelo, en un desesperado intento por protegerle. Ron las apartó con brusquedad, y volteó el cuerpo.

La cicatriz en forma de rayo fue todo lo que Ron necesitó ver para saber que la guerra había acabado.

_StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mataStigmataStigmataStigmata StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mata_

Ron se levantó después de dar su testimonio y caminó entre el silencio de la sala hacia el asiento que Hermione le había guardado. Era el último de los Aurores en testificar. Ahora el Wisengamot discutiría y daría su veredicto. Todo lo que debían hacer era esperar.

Rodeado por Aurores, Escila esperaba su sentencia con ojos muertos. Ron no era capaz mirarle. Hermione había dejado de intentarlo hacia un buen rato. La castaña tomó la mano de Ron y la apretó gentilmente. Todo estaba a punto de acabar. Solo podían esperar.

_StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mataStigmataStigmataStigmata StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mata_

Los miembros del Wisengamot se sentaron juntos dentro de una burbuja de privacidad durante casi una hora y media mientras el resto de las personas en la sala esperaban. Finalmente la burbuja azul cayó, y Rok'lan se puso en pie. Esperó un momento a que las plumas de la prensa dejaran de escribir antes de empezar.

"Ahora juzgáremos las acciones del que llaman Lord Escila, antes conocido como Harry Potter." Se volteó para ver a Escila, quien le devolvió la mirada sin expresión alguna. "Fue acusado de asesinar a cien setenta y dos magos y brujas y trescientos cuarenta y cinco muggles. Se le acusa también de dirigir una conspiración con ciertos grupos, específicamente Vampiros y Centauros, que llego a convertir en una rebelión. Nosotros, los miembros del Wisengamot, lo encontramos culpable de todos los cargos."

Notas finales:


	15. Capítulo 14: Salvación o Perdición

Notas del capítulo:

Siento mucho el retraso en esta pagina. A decir verdad yo crei que estos ultimos dos capitulos ya loa habia subido aqui y por eso me sorprendi cuando regrese y no esstaba. Pero en fin, espero que al menos un par de ustedes aun recuerden esta historia y les guste su final ^_^

_Capítulo Catorce: Salvación o Perdición_

Con la ausencia de los dementores, Azkaban no había perdido su cualidad de monstruosidad inminente. Ron odiaba Azkaban. Si, sabía que era una necesidad, pero para el siempre sería una encarnación del infierno: Algo que simples mortales no tenían derecho de construir, mucho menos utilizar.

Había realizado ese viaje muchas veces, llevando una procesión de mortifagos a la prisión. No todos ellos seguían con vida. Lucius Malfoy: Ejecutado. Bellatrix Lestrange: Ejecutada. Rodolphus Lestrange: Cadena perpetua. Walden Macnair: Ejecutado. Crabbe padre e hijo: Ejecutados. Goyle padre e hijo: Ejecutados. Blaise Zabini: Cadena perpetua. Theodore Nott: Ejecutado. Pansy Parkinson: Ejecutada. Draco Malfoy: a ser ejecutado el siguiente día. La lista continuaba, con más nombres y rostros de los que Ron desease recordar… y muchos, muchos nombres y rostros más que de otra forma Ron jamás hubiese conocido. Todos llevados a ese lugar por un crimen en común.

Y ahora, el que alguna vez fuese su mejor amigo se les unía: El último en una lista que Ron deseaba jamás hubiese existido.

El Jefe de Aurores suspiró cuando el inmóvil mago fue llevado hacia el bote y recostado con brusquedad sobre el piso de madera. Los extraños ojos que infamemente eran conocidos como los ojos de Lord Escila se mostraban ausentes y no parpadeaban. Ron tocó con su varita un costado del bote y este comenzó a moverse sobre la turbia superficie del agua hacia el último lugar de descanso de Harry.

Escila… _Harry Potter_: Cadena Perpetua.

Conforme el bote se acercaba a la fortaleza en la isla, negras nubes de tormenta comenzaron a rodear la luna.

_StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mataStigmataStigmataStigmata StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mata_

_Camina como un hombre derrotado_, pensó Ron, mientras él y otros dos Aurores dirigían a Harry entre celdas ocupadas por mortifagos. Estaban en los niveles más profundos y oscuros de la prisión, donde las únicas fuentes de luz eran la varita de Ron y la poca luz de luna que lograba colarse entre pequeñas ventanas con barrotes. Debería sentirse feliz de que Escila no estaba poniéndose difícil. Incluso sin una varita, el mago pudo haber luchado efectivamente. Pero no lo hizo. Tan solo caminaba como si el mundo se hubiese olvidado de el y lo hubiese dejado en la oscuridad.

Ron tenía que recordar, para apagar su propia culpabilidad, que fueron las decisiones del mismo Harry las que le habían llevado a ese lugar.

En ese momento pasaban las celdas de mortifagos. Escila aminoró la marcha un poco para ver las almas destruidas que se sentaban dentro de las celdas, pero continuo moviéndose, así que Ron permitió el cambio en el ritmo de sus pasos. Ningún mortifago les devolvió la mirada, o siquiera observó en su dirección, y Escila no hizo intento alguno de comunicarse con ellos hasta que llegaron a la penúltima celda. La única que no alojaba a un mortifago.

Harry… Escila se detuvo, sus ojos mirando fijamente y sin parpadear a la figura que se sentaba en el piso de piedra de la celda, quien le devolvía la mirada con ojos tristes y fríos.

Uno de los Aurores al lado de Harry le empujó, primero un poco, luego con más fuerza, y aun así Harry no se movió ni un centímetro.

" Señor –" el hombre observó a Ron, preguntando silenciosamente que debía hacer, solo para ser repentinamente empujado hacia atrás cuando Harry saltó hacia las barras de la celda.

"Detente," le dijo Ron al segundo Auror que de inmediato tenía su varita apuntada hacia Harry, un hechizo a punto de salir de sus labios.

Harry se agarraba a los barrotes de la celda de Malfoy como si pretendiera moverlos a base de fuerza de voluntad. Ron no soportaba verlo. Aun habiendo escuchado, de la misma boca de Harry, que no cargaba ningún remordimiento por sus acciones, un sentimiento de culpabilidad se comía al pelirrojo por dentro.

"¡Sólo déjenlo entrar!" murmuró Ron. "Malfoy va a morir mañana de todas formas; se puede sentar en esta celda como lo haría en cualquier otra."

_¡Débil!_ Ron se sermoneó mentalmente mientras los dos Aurores paralizaban a Harry de nuevo y lo halaban dentro de la celda_. ¡Después de todo lo que ha hecho aun tienes pena por el! ¡Cobarde!_ Ron maldijo mientras sujetaban las cadenas alrededor del cuello, manos y tobillos de Harry_. ¡Incluso después de todo lo que ha dicho no puedes verlo como es verdaderamente! ¡Eres un patético y débil cobarde!_

No fue hasta que los dos Aurores hubiesen cerrado la celda y removido el hechizo de inmovilidad que Ron pudo dar media vuelta y se alejó de ahí con paso apresurado, tratando de olvidar que al siguiente día debía volver para llevar a Malfoy a su ejecución.

_StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mataStigmataStigmataStigmata StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mata_

Lentamente, mientras los efectos del hechizo se disipaban y ganaba de nuevo control sobre su cuerpo, Harry se levantó de su posición en el suelo hasta quedar sentado.

" ¿Qué fue lo que decidieron?" preguntó Draco, recostado sobre la pared de piedra. Los ojos de Harry recorrieron el brillo de luz que reflejaban las cadenas atadas al cuello, muñecas y tobillos del rubio mientras este se movía.

"Sentencia de por vida."

"Sin importar cuánto hayas caído de su gracia, no soportarían matar al Niño-que-Vivió." La alegría en el tono de Draco era agria.

"No hables así."

Draco agachó la mirada hacia el pequeño trozo de piso iluminado con la débil luz de la luna. "Voy a morir mañana, Harry. Saber eso… le cambia la percepción de muchas cosas a cualquiera." La mirada gris buscó los ojos de Harry entre las sombras al otro lado de la celda, pero no los encontró. "Me he condenado yo mismo. Con todo lo que les dije… tú podrías decir que todo fue mi culpa. Culpa mía y de Lord Voldemort. Te creerán, Harry, te creerán con tanta facilidad. No tienes que quedarte aquí a pudrirte como todos los demás." El rubio echó su cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, hacia la pared, hacia donde Harry sabia estaban todos los mortifagos para quienes no encontraron suficiente evidencia que justificase una ejecución y que habían sido sentenciados, como él, a permanecer toda su vida en Azkaban.

" ¡Cállate!" las palabras de Harry se escucharon como una mezcla de un grito y un siseo. " ¿Te estás escuchando a ti mismo?"

" ¡Lord Voldemort está muerto, Harry!"

"Y eso me hace a mí el Lord Tenebroso." Lentamente, Harry extendió su brazo hacia Draco, tratando de tocar al rubio a pesar de saber que las cadenas habían sido ajustadas justamente para impedir ese contacto. "Lo he hecho, Draco. Lo que me pediste hace tanto tiempo, ¡lo he hecho! Me he condenado mil veces y no me importa el precio a pagar. Créeme, Draco, yo también hablé. _Todo._Confesé todo después de tomar Veritaserum, así que no pueden dudar. Les dije porque y les dije como. Y su reacción no cambia_nada_. Su sentencia no cambia nada."

Draco observó la mano que se sostenía frente a él, una mitad oculta en oscuridad y la otra mitad tocada por la luz opaca de la luna. Era la mano izquierda de Harry y la serpiente esmerada resplandecía en su piel.

"Soy el Lord Tenebroso ahora, Draco. Pondré el mundo a tus pies y expulsaré a todos los que sean indignos de vivir en él. Tan sólo debes pedírmelo. Quédate a mi lado mientras yo lo conquisto."

Draco pudo ver los ojos de Harry, los ojos de pájaro que parecían brillar con luz propia entre las sombras.

"Permíteme dártelo, Draco," susurró Harry. "Me he condenado por ti, ahora se mi salvación."

Despacio, Draco levantó su brazo hacia la mano de Harry. Las cadenas chirrearon mientras sus brazos se extendían, deteniendo sus dedos solo a un centímetro de encontrarse.

Harry siseó, y Draco escuchó un desplazamiento. La cadena rompió la piel de Harry y un hilo de sangre goteó desde el acero hasta el piso cuando Harry forzó su brazo hacia adelante y rodeó los dedos de Draco con su mano.

Afuera de la prisión de Azkaban, comenzó a llover.

_StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mataStigmataStigmataStigmata StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mata_

Ron se despertó con el primer serpenteante relámpago y salió de un salto de la cama. Hermione murmuró algo al sentir el movimiento y abrió los ojos lánguidamente para ver a su esposo recargado contra el alfeizar de la ventana. Mientras le observaba, una lágrima rodó por la mejilla del pelirrojo, iluminada momentáneamente por un rayo.

Salió del calor de las mantas y caminó silenciosamente hacia Ron, envolviendo su torso con sus brazos por detrás. Con un sollozo ahogado, él se fundió en su abrazo, dándose la vuelta y dejando caer su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"¡Soy tan estúpido!" dijo con voz ronca. "Básicamente le entregué a Malfoy, ¡claro que intentaría escapar!"

Hermione le meció lentamente, sabiendo que esa tormenta no era una ordinaria, sabiendo que esa era el tipo de tormenta que iluminaba el cielo cuando Harry alcanzaba su completo poder. Una tormenta lo suficientemente fuerte para matar y mutilar… una tormenta lo suficientemente fuerte para romper la misma estructura de piedra de Azkaban si Harry así lo deseaba.

"Me estarán llamando por la chimenea en cualquier minuto…" susurró su esposo contra su hombro, "querrán que lleve a un escuadrón a Azkaban para cerciorar que sigue en pie… claro que no hay forma de saber lo que encontraremos… nunca lo saben, nunca lo creen. Ellos nunca han entendido todo su poder, todo a lo que nos estamos enfrentando. ¡Todos morirán, pero me dejará vivir como siempre lo hace! Ha perdido el juicio, 'Mione… ¡por completo! Pero ganará… simplemente tiene más poder que nosotros. Y con Voldemort fuera, dejara que sus vampiros vaguen por todo el país. Será un maldito festín para ellos."

"Voldemort mantenía algo de control sobre él," susurró Hermione. "Pero lo que Voldemort quería gobernar, Harry quiere destruir."

Ron la apretó contra si, dejando que la realidad de esa frase se filtrara en sus oídos. "Y lo hará. Derrumbará todo lo que hemos construido y lo pondrá a los pies de Malfoy, ¡como algún tipo de sacrificio! ¡Y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo!"

Los ojos de Hermione se ensombrecieron por un momento al ver la tormenta expandiéndose como si fuera a cubrir el país entero. "A veces…" habló la castaña, su voz algo áspera después de no utilizarla por mucho tiempo. " A veces es mejor ceder."

Ron se puso derecho repentinamente, volteándose un poco de manera que su sombra la cubría a ella de los frecuentes destellos de relámpagos. "¿Qué acabas de decir?"

"Es lo que Harry quiere." Su voz era callada, más baja de lo normal, pero fue el tono implementado el que sobresaltó al pelirrojo. Era un tono firme, seguro – un tono que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba en su voz. "Puede que Malfoy lo haya cambiado, pero Harry debió de dar el último paso para permitirlo. Y aun así te ha dejado vivir todas las veces que le has enfrentado, Ron. ¿Cuántas personas pueden decir eso? Creo que en alguna parte, dentro de ese cascaron de hombre que es Escila, Harry aun te reconoce por quien eras…"

" ¡No estás sugiriendo lo que creo que estás sugiriendo!" siseó Ron, sus manos agarrándose a los hombros de la castaña.

"No quiero que mueras, Ron," susurró Hermione. "Hemos perdido a tantos… No quiero perderte a ti también."

Se escuchó el esperado estrepito de la chimenea y una voz que gritó " ¡Ron!". El pelirrojo se quedo estático y observó a Hermione, quien ya había regresado la mirada hacia la ventana, una lagrima resbalándose por su mejilla.

"No moriré, Hermione," le dijo antes de salir de su abrazo. Se dirigió a la otra habitación, su uniforme de Auror entre las manos.

"Es lo que siempre dices… pero al final, es Harry quien lo decide," murmuró Hermione al recargarse contra el cristal de la ventana, tratando de ignorar el sonido de Ron saliendo por la chimenea. Un constante fluido de lágrimas cayó por su rostro. "Cada día pierde algo de sí mismo, y algún día, cuando lo que sea que le recuerde lo que éramos para él ya no exista… ese día te matará."

_StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mataStigmataStigmataStigmata StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mata_

Azkaban era una ruina ardiendo cuando los Aurores llegaron al lugar. Los otros Aurores observaban con una mezcla de asombro y horror, pero a Ron no le sorprendió. El hedor de carne quemada llenaba el aire, y se dio cuenta de que Escila no había liberado a los mortifagos antes de envolver el lugar en llamas. Uno de los Aurores preguntó tímidamente si deberían llamar al equipo anti-incendios a que apagaran las llamas, pero Ron negó con la cabeza. Nada que ellos hicieran detendría el fuego hasta que éste hubiese logrado su objetivo. Hasta las piedras se quemaban, derritiéndose, y la misma isla estaría envuelta en llamas en poco tiempo. Harry destruiría lo hecho por el hombre _y_ por la naturaleza para lograr sus fines.

Ron entendía el mensaje. Era una nueva batalla, con un nuevo líder. El Lord Oscuro Voldemort estaba muerto, y ahora su heredero, Lord Escila, continuaría la guerra. Con pesadumbre en el corazón, Ron y sus Aurores dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron al cuartel de la Orden. Tenían que prepararse para luchar contra Escila… si es que eso era posible.

_StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mataStigmataStigmataStigmata StigmataStigmataStigmataStig mata_

Con cuidado, Draco pasó sobre el cuerpo de un Auror, pensando vagamente que ese le resultaba familiar… debía ser alguien con quien había ido a Hogwarts, pero, considerando que los rasgos faciales habían sido derretidos por los relámpagos de Harry, reconocerle era un tanto difícil.

Todos estaban ahí, toda las Furias de Hades, juntos como una hermandad mientras esperaban a Escila, quien se paró sobre la tumba de Tom Riddle para dirigirse a todos ellos.

Se tomó un momento para reflexionar sobre la piedra tallada en la que se apoyaba, leyendo el nombre en la tumba, y analizando la estatua de la muerte que parecía vigilarla.

" La Parca. Bastante muggle. Muy inferior." Su sonrisa era sardónica, y cuando se alejó de la tumba parecía estar suspendido en el aire, sus túnicas desplegándose a su alrededor. "Creo que ya no necesitamos _esto_, ¿verdad?"

Hubo risas divertidas entre las Furias, y la sonrisa de Harry aumentó hasta mostrar una expresión espeluznante y entretenida. Agitó su mano izquierda en el aire, apuntó hacia la estructura de piedra, y un relámpago golpeó con estrepito, su poder un resplandor de luz añil. La piedra se destrozó y fragmentó hasta convertirse en un montón de polvo.

"El antiguo régimen ha terminado," comentó Escila, observando la pila de polvo. Se dirigió a sus seguidores, su familia, con ese brillo en sus ojos que Draco siempre había visto en el campo de batalla. "Hasta aquí han llegado Lord Voldemort y sus seguidores. Sólo quedamos nosotros, mis Furias de Hades, y creo que somos más de lo que el mundo mágico puede soportar, ¿no creen?"

De nuevo, risas divertidas brotaron entre las Furias congregadas.

"Claro que no pueden con nosotros. Descendientes de Júpiter. Hijos de Hades. Protegidos por Hécate. Amados por la Guerra. Este es nuestro tiempo; este es _nuestro_ mundo. Lo envolveremos en noche, expulsando a Sol y colocando a Luna en su trono. ¿Permanecerán a mi lado y tomaran lo que les pertenece, mis Furias?"

Gritos de aprobación quebraron la noche cuando Harry buscó la mano de Draco, halándolo cerca de él para susurrarle al oído.

"Aquí, amor, está el mundo. Es tuyo, y te lo doy sólo a ti junto con mi corazón."

_Est Finis_

Notas finales:

Así finaliza mi primera traducción, aun no sé si será la última, y lo único que me pesa es que me tomé muchos descansos (tengo permiso desde el 2007). Pero, siendo una de mis historias favoritas, el proceso ha sido divertido. Y el llegar a esta página y encontrar tan buen recibimiento ha sido de lo mejor. ¡Muchas gracias por apoyo! ¡Leí (más de una vez, no lo duden) sus comentarios y los aprecio todos infinitamente!


End file.
